


Iunctio

by Kaname_Seiu



Series: Mass Effect: история Кай Шепард [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Sci-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname_Seiu/pseuds/Kaname_Seiu
Summary: Изложение событий ME от лица разных персонажей, закадровые моменты, пропущенные сцены.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Mass Effect: история Кай Шепард [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866220
Kudos: 2





	1. Завтрак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iunctio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102701) by [SinVraal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinVraal/pseuds/SinVraal). 



> Гамма: [DI_Spector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_Spector)  
> Iunctio (в пер. с лат.) – связь, соединение, притяжение.  
> Оригинал текста также на [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4213483/1/Iunctio)  
> 

_щёлк_

От соприкосновения с металлической переборкой по пальцам неприятно ударило током. Бросив на нее быстрый взгляд, Кайден вышел из жилого отсека и направился в столовую. Его смена начиналась не в ближайший час, но события последних суток не давали мыслям успокоиться, и крепкий сон никак не шел. Голод, вопреки всем потрясениям, тоже настойчиво требовал внимания. Перегрузки и непомерный аппетит всегда были неизменной частью его службы как биотика, но в это утро, после миссии на Иден Прайме, оба как с цепи сорвались.

Кайден был немного удивлен, когда увидел в столовой капитана Шепард. Она пристально изучала датапад с чашкой кофе в руках. Новый старший помощник «Нормандии» была чуть ниже ростом его самого. Худощавое, но натренированное тело говорило о годах военной службы и высоком метаболизме, свойственным биотикам. По мнению Кайдена, смуглая кожа и высокие скулы придавали капитану чуть экзотический, но при этом строгий вид, который дополняли затянутые в высокий хвост волосы и мрачное выражение лица.

Она свела брови.

— Капитан, — поприветствовал он ее.

Шепард вскинула взгляд:

— Доброго утра, лейтенант.

— Как самочувствие, мэм? — решился спросить он. Кайден полностью смирился с ее отказом взять на себя ответственность за инцидент с протеанским маяком, но что-то не давало покоя, когда он вспоминал о нем. _Надо_ _было держаться подальше от этого маяка..._

— Более-менее, — ответила Шепард, снова нахмурившись. — А вот мой выбор утреннего чтива оставляет желать лучшего.

Кайден приподнял брови в немом вопросе.

— Предварительный отчет с Иден Прайма, — в ее голосе прорезались резкие нотки. — Списки погибших. Оценка ущерба. Ничего хорошего.

— Инвестирование в колонии резко упадет, когда пройдет слух о гетах... — задумчиво предположил Кайден.

Капитан посмотрела на него оценивающе:

— Не исключено.

Молчать под ее взглядом было неуютно, и Кайден быстро задал следующий вопрос:

— Нам... же не поступили дополнительные данные о тех... шипах, мэм? И о судьбе гражданских?

— Нет, пока нет, — снова нахмурилась Шепард. — Что бы с этими людьми ни сделали, это затрудняет идентификацию останков. Командование направило резервную дивизию Второго флота для обеспечения безопасности колонии, но колонисты на грани истерии. Они не будут чувствовать себя в безопасности, даже если в системе разместят весь флот.

Кайден хорошо помнил, как стыла кровь в жилах при виде хасков — зомби с открытыми ртами, трясущимися руками и пустыми глазницами. Сложно представить, как можно противостоять им без оружия и военной подготовки. _И хладнокровного командира._

Шепард развернулась и поставила пустую чашку в приемник автоматической мойки в стене.

— Прошу меня извинить, — кратко попрощалась она.

— Мэм, — он быстро отдал честь, но она уже прошла мимо лифта, к лестнице на главную палубу. Кайден заметил биотический усилитель, закрепленный на затылке прямо под линией волос. В нем снова проснулось любопытство, не покидавшее его с миссии.

Кайден решил, что Шепард, должно быть, тоже использует L2. Но каким образом она получила свой имплант, если была всего на пару лет его младше — он не знал. Уровень ее мощности на Иден Прайме скорее соответствовал его собственному, чем L3. Но тогда где она тренировалась? Ее физическая мнемоника отличалась от его. Кроме того, она владела техникой создания гравитационного поля в форме вихря, которое вызывало в зоне поражения разрушительные деформирующие силы. Кайден видел такое раньше, но чтобы настолько эффективно — впервые. Сам же он так и не смог освоить эту технику.

Листая интерфейс меню столовой в поисках завтрака, Кайден задумался. Шепард, наверное, было неприятно обсуждать с ним детали миссии. Особенно с учетом того, что она сказала вчера в их кратком разговоре о Мендуаре. Несколько лет назад атаку на колонию крутили по всем новостным каналам, но он так был погружен в собственные проблемы, что едва заметил. _Атака на Иден Прайм могла задеть ее за живое..._

Система питания выдала широкий поднос с вареными яйцами, беконом и тостом. От запаха чувство голода стало нестерпимым. Эта кухонная автоматическая платформа была новой и готовила гораздо быстрее прежней. И все же, она восстанавливала пищу из тех же замороженных или сублимированных продуктов, так что мало чем могла удивить. Кайден рассеянно взял поднос и присел за единственный стол.

Эта миссия полностью выбила его из колеи. Одно внезапное назначение на экспериментальный корабль под командованием почти что легендарного капитана Андерсона чего стоило. А потом он оказался на земле в охоте за протеанским артефактом с командиром N7 и турианским Спектром. И все, что он делал раньше, в этот момент показалось отпуском на Элизиуме.

Кайден всегда был доволен своей ролью, но сейчас знал, что внезапно оказался на пороге чего-то большего. Предчувствие острых ощущений редко его подводило. _И если бы он только держался подальше от этого чертового маяка! Им бы не пришлось ползти обратно к Совету, а Шепард не пришлось бы..._

Сзади раздался звук шагов по палубе. Кайден оглянулся и увидел сержанта артиллерии Уильямс. Она появилась из-за переборки с жилым отсеком, на ходу закручивая свои темные волосы в предусмотренный уставом узел. На ее пухлых губах будто бы не угасала усмешка. На контрасте со сдержанной манерой Шепард, сержант привносила каплю дерзкого самодовольства во все что делала.

— Привет, лейт. Рановато вы.

Кайден не стал поправлять ее. Он никогда не был ярым сторонником формальностей, а прозвище вроде бы было и соблюдением протокола, и дружеским приветствием. Она не первый и не последний морпех, кто звал его так.

— Доброе, сержант, — отозвался он. — Да, впереди долгий день.

— К этим капсулам не так-то просто привыкнуть, — протянула Уильямс, вытягивая руки над головой и разминая плечи. Кайден сосредоточился на завтраке; было слишком рано, чтобы играть в гляделки.

— Я еще не привык, — признался он. Хотя по правде говоря, Кайден был не против спальных капсул. Он быстро понял, что на таком маленьком корабле как «Нормандия» только в них и можно остаться наедине с собой. Когда стекло крышки затемняется, есть что-то приятное в уединении в звукоизолированном пространстве. _Неплохое место, чтобы переждать следующую мигрень. Судя по всему, ждать ее долго не придется. Учитывая все обстоятельства._

— Это ваш первый пост на борту, сэр? — спросила Уильямс.

— Нет... я ходил в патрулях на нескольких кораблях. Немного личного пространства, но есть своя койка.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что буду скучать по казармам, — усмехнулась она, скептически рассматривая раздаточный блок. — Ну, хотя бы здесь ничего не поменялось, — она сделала выбор; интерфейс тут же выдал завернутый в фольгу энергетический батончик. Взяв его, она упала на стул напротив Кайдена.

— Не понимаю, как вы можете так рано завтракать, — сержант посмотрела на его поднос и скривилась.

— Приходится, — Кайден слегка пожал плечами.

Уильямс склонила голову:

— Это потому что вы биотик?

Кайден подавил вздох. За пятнадцать лет с момента вживления импланта он практически привык к «предисловиям» расспросов и знал, что это следствие невежества, а не злых помыслов. Его старый друг в своих ранних публикациях подробно рассказывал, как организовать в лагерях для новобранцев сессии «Биотики 101» — для того чтобы спасти следующее поколение «сверхлюдей» от необходимости рассказывать о себе всем новым сослуживцам. _По крайней мере, подобный диалог с капитаном Шепард ему не грозит._

— Да, — ответил он по возможности нейтральным тоном. — Иден Прайм меня измотал.

Уильямс хотела что-то сказать, но прервала себя:

— Вас часто об этом спрашивают, да? Сэр?

— Я подумывал создать карточки с подсказками, — снисходительно заметил Кайден. Он отложил вилку и расположил руки так, будто собрался перебирать воображаемые карты в колоде: — «Привет, я биотик». «Гравитация твой друг». «Нет, я не умею читать твои мысли». «Я питаю свои силы кровью девственниц».

Уильямс рассмеялась. С момента их вчерашней внезапной встречи на поле боя, Кайден все еще не знал, из какого она теста. Сержант показала себя профессиональным и гибким бойцом, но при определенных обстоятельствах ей были присущи и грубость, и прямолинейность. _Хотя бы она не лишена чувства юмора._

— Да, у девственниц самая лучшая кровь, — заявила Уильямс. — У нас в 212... не было биотиков. На предыдущем месте моей службы был один. Полный придурок. Говорил, что для нашего подразделения он как дар Божий.

Что-то в ее голосе напомнило Кайдену, что стоит проявить терпение и не судить быстро человека, который только вчера потерял весь свой взвод.

— Я встречал таких, — вздохнув, подтвердил он. Кайден предполагал, что операция на мозге и длинные изнуряющие тренировки научать биотиков смирению. Но похоже, для некоторых они становились поводом считать себя лучше остальных.

Увы, не только стабильные добродушные биотики создают общественное мнение.

Уильямс погрузилась в задумчивое молчание, жуя батончик. Кайден собрал с подноса остатки завтрака, мыслями возвращаясь к капитану. Интересно, откуда у нее шрам на предплечье... ведь современные медицинские технологии способны легко убирать такие дефекты. Значит, его оставили намеренно. Если подумать, он знал о ее службе достаточно, чтобы предположить, откуда этот шрам взялся. Но о таких вещах просто так не спрашивают. Особенно — своих командиров.

Внезапно Уильямс наклонилась вперед:

— И что же представляет из себя капитан Шепард? — она уставилась на него заговорщическим взглядом.

Кайден почувствовал легкое раздражение:

— Я служил под ее началом всего на семьдесят два часа больше вашего, сержант. Маловероятно, что это сделает меня квалифицированным экспертом.

— Она N7? Спецподразделение?

— Я точно уверен, что она такой же солдат, как и все мы, — тем не менее вежливо ответил Кайден. _Кажется, Шепард тоже пригодились бы карточки._

— Помните, в прошлом году в Скоплении Бета Аттики разгромили банду батарианских работорговцев? Альянс представил все как результат глобальной продуманной операции... Но поговаривали, что капитан Шепард и спецотряд N7 зачистили...

Она не успела закончить — с лестницы с главной палубы появилась сама Шепард. Кайден замер и тут же поднялся из-за стола. Уильямс расширила глаза, осознав, что произошло. Шепард приблизилась, сложив руки на груди и не спуская пронзительного взгляда с сержанта. Уильямс тоже вскочила на ноги.

— А еще я ростом двенадцать фунтов и умею дышать огнем. Так написано в моем личном деле, — спокойным голосом добавила капитан. Кайдену показалось, что несмотря на внешнюю строгость, в ее карих глазах мелькнуло удивление.

— Рады, что вы на нашей стороне, мэм! — Уильямс вытянулась в струну и отчеканила так, словно перед ней стоял недовольный сержант-инструктор по строевой подготовке.

Шепард пару мгновений внимательно смотрела на нее, а потом усмехнулась краем губ.

— Мы вышли из ретранслятора Цитадели. Вам двоим есть на что посмотреть, — наконец произнесла она. — В порту должен стоять «Путь предназначения», — с этими словами капитан развернулась и направилась обратно наверх.

— Это же огромный дредноут азари? — тут же выпалила Уильямс, как только они остались вдвоем.

— Самый большой во флоте, — рассеянно ответил Кайден, не отрывая взгляд от лестницы, по которой ушла Шепард.

_Что бы дальше ни случилось, скучать точно не придется._


	2. Убийца

Не прошло и двух дней после грандиозного побоища в «Логове Коры», как они снова сюда вернулись. Кайден не знал, чего ожидать. Он предположил, что заведение приносит слишком хорошую прибыль, чтобы закрывать его из-за дыр в стенах, кровавых разводов и внезапного исчезновения владельца. Посетителей не смущали такие «досадные нюансы», и поток желающих выпить продолжал расти. Цинично, но из-за перестрелки заведение только выиграло.

Кайден чувствовал себя крайне неуютно в стандартной униформе, без полноценного бронекостюма. Но хотя бы они с Шепард и Уильямс были вооружены. Недавно врученный пистолет «Стингер» оттягивал пояс, напоминая, что теперь на Цитадели стоит ждать неприятных сюрпризов. Ныне бывший Спектр Сарен постарался.

Кайден был весьма удивлен, когда на Иден Прайме, после общения с местными фермерами, Шепард отдала ему оружие. Словно это было в порядке вещей. Тактически, наверное, так — ведь и капитан, и сержант использовали пистолеты для дополнительной огневой поддержки, но Шепард все равно могла оставить лучшую версию оружия себе. Пистолет производства «Девлон Индастриз» отличался более высокими параметрами дульной скорости и рассеивания тепла, чем стандартный «Хане-Кадар».

Заманчивая находка, но Кайден не привык подбирать оружие на поле боя и не знал, насколько законно присваивать добро контрабандистов. Однако спорить с результативностью было сложно, и он доверился Шепард.

Посетители «Логова Коры» отличались разношерстностью. Преобладали турианцы, но и остальных рас было в избытке. Перед входом маячил рептилоид-кроган с темно-синим гребнем. Кайден едва не подорвался, узнав в нем одного из громил, участвовавших в недавней перестрелке. И то что он все еще был здесь, подтверждало разговоры о кроганской живучести и их известной меркантильной жилке. Грузный вышибала заметил их вооружение и кинул сердитый взгляд на Шепард:

— Без неприятностей, — прорычал он.

Шепард посмотрела на крогана и вошла в зал так, словно была его новым владельцем и пришла оценить свою собственность. Внутри она остановилась и осмотрелась, щурясь в тусклом свете.

— Вот он... Я справлюсь сама, а вы — смотрите в оба. Это не займет много времени, — быстро скомандовала она и направилась мимо бара вглубь помещения.

— Иначе говоря, не распускаем руки, лейт, — любезно перевела Уильямс.

— Вы прикрываете там, сержант, — спокойно ответил Кайден, махнув на секции частных шоу, где полураздетые азари танцевали для своих признательных клиентов.

И прежде чем она успела возразить, он направился в противоположную сторону. Здесь, около бара было больше столов, а выпивка лилась рекой. Кайден осторожно обходил расположившихся у стены людей, уклонялся от официанток, пытаясь найти место, откуда будет удобно наблюдать за работой капитана вблизи, но не выделяться. По пути он заметил, что привлек внимание троих турианцев. Они оценивающе следили за ним, но было сложно сказать, что их заинтересовало: он сам, его оружие или униформа Альянса. Однако вскоре они вернулись к своим делам.

Наконец ему удалось найти свободное место около стены. Соседний высокий стол удачно прикрывал пистолет. Стоящие около столика саларианцы взглянули на него огромными черными глазами, но он проигнорировал их взгляды.

Интересно, сколько посетителей достоверно знали, что в произошло «Логове»? Или хотя бы догадывались наверняка? Слухи распространятся, но понадобится время, чтобы весть о новом статусе Шепард докатилась до здешних обитателей. Легко было предположить, что большинство постоянных посетителей бара особо и не интересовались политикой, пока на их столах не заканчивалась выпивка.

Несколько минут спустя, среди шума разговоров, Кайдену послышалось, что кто-то позвал его по имени. Он оглядел толпящихся около столиков людей и заметил, как ему помахали рукой. Он кинул взгляд на Шепард — капитан держала ситуацию под контролем. При передвижении обзор оставался бы открытым, и Кайден решил подойти на зов.

Но в тот момент, когда он узнал сидящих за столиком людей, было слишком поздно отступать.

_Ну отлично. Именно в этом баре..._

Сержант снабжения Джефферсон явно пренебрегал уставом: его длинные взлохмаченные волосы обрамляли круглое лицо, из-за чего он казался моложе своего возраста. В противовес капрал Маркус выглядел худым и угловатым, с короткой военной стрижкой; его лицо выдавало выходца из тихоокеанских стран. Оба были в военной форме, но уже не первой свежести. И без опытного глаза легко было понять: в баре они давно и успели надраться. _Приятно узнать, что давние традиции исправно соблюдаются_.

— Аленко... давненько не виделись, — протянул Маркус, лениво потягиваясь в кресле. Вопреки званиям, он всегда лидировал в их паре. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты ходок по злачным местам.

— Жизнь вообще непредсказуема, — небрежно заметил Кайден, хотя на языке вертелось с дюжину менее вежливых ответов.

— Держишь себя в форме, убийца? — спросил Маркус, постукивая пальцем по виску.

 _Помолчал бы_.

— Был бы рад продемонстрировать, но я здесь на задании.

Джефферсон рассмеялся пронзительным смехом, который всегда действовал Кайдену на нервы:

— Черт, чью задницу надо поцеловать, чтобы получить _такое_ задание?

— Нет, серьезно, — встрял Маркус. — Начальство направило тебя за отчетом, по чем тут берут девчонки?

Оба заржали, словно отморозили отменную шутку.

 _Ладно, эти двое не стоили моего внимания ни тогда, ни, черт возьми, сейчас_.

Кайден хотел уже уйти, но Маркус резко оживился:

— А что это за красотка с тобой? — с широкой ухмылкой капрал посмотрел за его плечо.

— Это... — начал Кайден, оглядываясь и ожидая увидеть сержанта Уильямс, но резко осекся, когда мимо него прошла капитан Шепард, — ...мой командир, — сбивчиво закончил он, ощущая дикое желание впечатать двух недоумков в стену.

Шепард сложила руки на груди и, вскинув бровь, взирала на двух пялящихся на нее морпехов. Видимо, Джефферсон был пьян не до беспамятства, так как внезапно его довольную улыбку как ветром сдуло. Он переводил взгляд с Шепард на Кайдена и обратно, и его глаза медленно расширялись по мере осознания ситуации.

Кайден чувствовал, как проходит сковывающая его неловкость, сменяясь каким-то извращенным удовлетворением. Было любопытно, сработает ли закон кармической мести, и два морпеха в кои-то веки прогорят на собственном идиотизме.

Около Кайдена появилась Уильямс.

— Враги? — с улыбкой уточнила она.

— Отморозки, — обернувшись, ответил Кайден.

— О, вас трое! Мне нравится расклад... — протянул Маркус, смерив сержанта взглядом с ног до головы, и двинулся вперед, явно лишившись всякого самосохранения. — Может быть, дамы хотят выпить? Или хорошо провести время? — он махнул в сторону танцующих на столах азари.

Джефферсон, кажется, протрезвел окончательно и теперь взирал на своего приятеля с возрастающим ужасом.

— Мы уходим, — твердо отрезала Шепард, развернувшись к Уильямс. — Не будем задерживать джентльменов. У них не так много времени, чтобы собрать вещи.

— Собрать для чего... — Джефферсон резко схватил Маркуса за плечо и сквозь стиснутые зубы что-то зашипел в ухо.

— Я слышала, на Титане в это время года холодно... что думаете, сержант? — спокойно спросила Шепард.

— На Арктуре _очень много_ немытых туалетов, мэм, — с радостью подхватила Уильямс.

Кайден не удержался и украдкой самодовольно усмехнулся двум встревоженным морпехам. Маркус что-то неразборчиво говорил, а напоследок бросил на Кайдена почти умоляющий взгляд.

— Мы закончили, — подытожила Шепард, развернулась и пошла прочь. Кайден проследовал за ней, не собираясь облегчать участь провинившихся бывших сослуживцев.

Они прошли на выход сквозь толпящихся у бара посетителей. Там все еще стоял тот же самый угрюмый кроган.

— Ваши друзья, лейтенант? — спросила Шепард, когда цикличные двери закрылись за ними.

— Нет, мэм, — категорически заявил он. — Они были в моем подразделении в Нью-Дели четыре года назад.

— Парочка идиотов, — заметила Уильямс.

— Парочка сертифицированных идиотов, — подтвердил Кайден, — которые, кажется, не смогли вырасти.

— Вырасти? По-моему, _эволюционировать_... — усмехнулась Уильямс.

Кайден пожал плечами:

— Мне кажется, им неплохо живется среди примитивных форм жизни.

— Убийца? — обернувшись, тихо уточнила Шепард.

 _Проклятье_. Кайден натянул на лицо маску безразличия:

— Старая плохая шутка. Лучше не повторять, мэм, — неопределенно ответил он, молясь, чтобы капитан не заинтересовалась подробностями. Ему совершенно не хотелось вспоминать про инцидент на «Нулевом скачке». Или — как бывшие сослуживцы узнали про тот инцидент. Не здесь и не при сержанте.

На его счастье, Шепард не стала задавать вопросов. Кайден не знал, заметила ли она его нежелание отвечать прямо или удовлетворилась отговоркой, но подозревал — что все-таки заметила. За несколько дней на Цитадели его командир успела продемонстрировать весьма впечатляющие навыки в дипломатии и умении читать собеседников как открытую книгу. Иногда — с ужасающей точностью. _Все-таки её не выдвинули бы в Спектры только потому, что она выбивает десять мишеней из десяти_.

— Септимус будет сотрудничать, капитан? — спросила Уильямс, когда зашли в плохо освещаемый коридор.

— Будет. Вероятнее всего, он и поспособствовал утечке информации о Зелтане, — ответила Шепард.

— Турианский _генерал_ поставил под удар безопасность дипломата... потому что его отвергла женщина? — скептически уточнил Кайден.

Уильямс изогнула бровь:

— Не стоит недооценивать нас, лейт, — предостерегла она, слегка улыбнувшись. — И что вы сказали ему, мэм?

— Воззвала к чести, — ответила Шепард, имитируя мягкий голос Ша’иры.

— Хотя бы выберемся из этой дыры и вернемся в Президиум, — Кайден по пути всматривался в затемненные углы тусклого перехода.

— Тогда поспешим. Спорим, Спутнице не терпится полапать меня снова, — сухо ответила Шепард.

Кайден опешил. В офисе Ша’иры капитан не подала вида, что прямолинейная манера азари ей неприятна. Наоборот, способность Шепард спокойно провести переговоры в обстановке, при которой ему было бы тяжело сохранить сосредоточенность, только добавила ей уважения в его глазах.

— Некоторые люди платят за это состояние, — заметила Уильямс.

— И ждут по шесть месяцев, — задумчиво произнесла Шепард. — Но откровенно говоря, они за то и платят. А вот я предпочитаю, чтобы незнакомые азари не вторгались в мое личное пространство.

Кайден почувствовал легкое облегчение.... Ша’ира была бесспорно красивой, но встреча с ней оставила странное чувство беспокойства.

Очередная дверь привела их на рынок. Потолок здесь был выше, и за толпящимися покупателями виднелся широкий изгиб соседнего района, а над ним — отсвет пурпурной туманности. Инопланетяне в одеждах самых разных цветов спешили по своим делам, и шум разговоров заполонял пространство.

— Самое время погрузиться в местный колорит, — деловым тоном заявила Шепард. — И начнем прямо отсюда. Интересно, какие моды у них есть... — она отошла от отряда и облокотилась на торговый прилавок, за которым стоял пухлый владелец-волус.

Кайден окинул взглядом многолюдный рынок. Уильямс осталась стоять рядом.

— Вам же понравилось, не так ли, лейт? — внезапно спросила она, криво улыбнувшись.

— В смысле?

— Стычка с кретинами из «Логова Коры»?

— Возможно, — он легко усмехнулся.

— Но вы же _вышестоящий_ офицер, вы могли сами подать на них рапорт.

— И что в этом веселого? — невинно спросил Кайден. — На самом деле, мне все равно, накажет их капитан или нет.

— Пожалуй, вы правы. Но эта плата определенно стоила того, чтобы посмотреть, как двое безмозглых морпехов обмочат штаны от страха, — зло ухмыльнулась Уильямс.

— О, я буду бережно хранить это воспоминание, сержант, — с улыбкой согласился он.


	3. Диск

Лиара Т’Сони сидела на койке в медотсеке «Нормандии» и старалась не пялиться на доктора.

Она впервые оказалась так близко к человеку, и любопытство грозило захлестнуть ее с головой. Восхитительно сложная сеть линий, одновременно непримечательных и выразительных, очерчивала лицо доктора Чаквас. Они сглаживались и проявлялись четче в зависимости от его выражения. Лиаре показалось, что в чертах женщины прослеживается легкая ассиметрия — такую же она замечала и у остальных людей. Возможно, это недостаток человеческой генетики? Но больше всего ее интриговали волосы. Лиара читала о них вкратце, в трактате о человеческих социальных моделях поведения, но увидеть их настолько близко... Она была очарована прядями, как они двигались в такт поворотам головы. _Их там тысячи... миллионы! И какие же они на ощу..._

— Твои электролиты нестабильны, — произнесла доктор Чаквас, выдергивая азари из мечтаний. — Но в этом нет ничего серьезного. Скорее всего, это следствие стресса, биотического перенапряжения, недостатка сна и питания. Отдохни, хорошо поешь — и все нормализуется, — доктор улыбнулась пациентке, отключая диагностический дисплей. Её речь отличалась странной низкой тональностью. Наверное, региональный акцент. А в манере работы совмещались профессиональная отдача и материнская забота. Лиаре понравилась Чаквас.

— Спасибо, доктор, — ответила Лиара. — Я не ожидала... вы столько знаете о физиологии азари.

— В программу моей медицинской подготовки входит курс лечения разных инопланетных рас, и капитан Шепард, видимо, решила убедиться, что я хорошо знаю свое дело, — искоса усмехнулась доктор Чаквас.

— Команда здесь... не совсем стандартная?

— Альянс обычно не формирует экипаж из кроганов, кварианцев и турианцев. Нет. Но миссия обещает быть совсем не заурядной, а значит, и команда — не лыком шита.

— Простите, лыком?.. — в замешательстве переспросила Лиара.

Доктор Чаквас мягко рассмеялась:

— Ничего страшного. Постоянно забываю, что не все понимают человеческие обороты речи.

Лиара просияла:

— Точно! Я обожаю изучать протеанские идеограммы! Они часто встречаются в их культурных произведениях. Я скомпилировала данные для базы, чтобы сопоставить их с историческими событиями, но там оказалось столько пробелов, что я...

Она замолчала, когда дверь открылась и в медотсек уверенно вошла Шепард. Капитан прошла к свободной койке и положила на неё маленький металлический квадрат, затем подошла к Лиаре, держа во второй руке поднос, на котором стояла еда — дымящаяся чашка и небольшая круглая булочка.

— У нас не нашлось продуктов из кухни азари, но, надеюсь, это тоже сойдет, — сказала капитан, и в этот момент Лиара заметила странное повреждение на ее предплечье, очень похожее на порез.

— Ой! Вас ранили?

Стычка с кроганом и его гетами на планете была короткой, но ожесточенной, а когда наемника прижали, он обнажил жуткий на вид клинок и навязал Шепард и ее команде ближний бой.

Шепард замерла, выглядя немного удивленной:

— Да... несколько лет назад.

Доктор Чаквас, видя недоумение пациентки, пришла ей на помощь:

— Это шрам, доктор Т’Сони. У людей иная клеточная регенерация, в отличие от азари, поэтому при повреждении тканей на нашей коже остаются следы. Они есть практически у всех людей.

— О... да, конечно. Простите, если обидела вас вопросом, капитан...

— Вы не обидели меня, — с улыбкой отмахнулась Шепард. — Это хороший способ узнать друг друга лучше, — она передала поднос Лиаре.

— Спасибо, — азари взяла чашку и попробовала суп. Он оказался почти безвкусным, но сытным и вполне съедобным. В тот же момент она почувствовала, насколько голодна, и вкус перестал иметь какое-то значение.

Пока капитан и доктор обсуждали, где будет лучше разместить нового пассажира, Лиара воспользовалась случаем и украдкой рассмотрела свою спасительницу. Ей все еще с трудом верилось, что человек сумел вступить в контакт с межзвездным протеанским маяком и избежать негативных последствий. Видимо, разные расы на то и разные, чтобы постоянно удивлять друг друга. Шепард интриговала её. Она умела отдавать приказы, была весьма уверенной в себе, но также могла искреннее сопереживать. И когда во главе корабля, полном инопланетян, стоял такой капитан, это странным образом обнадеживало.

Но не защищало от ощущения, что здесь её, археолога с протеанских руин, считают пособником Бенезии из-за их кровного родства. Лиара поднялась на борт всего несколько часов назад, но взгляды экипажа, полные подозрения и восхищения, неотрывно преследовали её.

Больше всего её волновали люди мужского пола. В университете после поездки на Цитадель коллега Лиары много и в подробностях рассказывала про человеческих мужчин и как им нравится «кадрить» — особенно более молодым особям. «Энтузиасты» — неоднократно повторяла она. Лиара не понимала, как можно использовать кого-то ради забавы. И все же, одно дело — слушать дикие россказни подруги, другое — встретиться с ними вживую. Они были такими... квадратными. С разной степенью мускулистости. Громоздкие и тощие. Но в телосложении всех преобладали прямые линии и острые углы. А некоторые еще имели растительность _на лицах_. Лиара размышляла, какие эволюционные или социальные преимущества стали причиной такого биологического развития, но пока безуспешно.

— Лиара?

Она вздрогнула, поняв, что снова ушла в свои мысли. Накатившая усталость перекрывала возбуждение от недавних событий.

— Простите, я слушаю.

Шепард смотрела на нее:

— Я подготовлю вам спальную капсулу из второй смены. Не люкс, как отдельная каюта, но вполне комфортабельно.

— Люкс мне точно не нужен! — заверила ее Лиара. — В основном я сплю в палатках на раскопках, поэтому любой вариант, который вы предложите — подойдет. Я...

— Что такое?

— Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы я просто так занимала место и тратила ресурсы вашего корабля...

— Тогда у меня есть кое-что, чтобы занять вас делом, — Шепард взяла принесенный с собой квадрат, оказавшийся мини-хранилищем, открыла его и поднесла ближе. Внутри на мягком подкладе лежал потрепанный четырехгранный кусок металла. Конструкция предмета немного отличалась от тех, что она видела раньше, но Лиара мгновенно узнала его.

— Протеанский диск!

— Мы нашли его в созвездии Гаммы Аида, — пояснила Шепард.

Не в силах унять любопытство, Лиара вытащила диск из хранилища и повертела в руках, подробно осматривая и уже строя теории, откуда он родом. Усталость мгновенно отошла на второй план. _И какие секреты ты хранишь, малыш?_

— Он поврежден... но с хорошим сканирующим оборудованием мы можем попробовать извлечь часть данных, — забормотала она себе под нос. _Мне понадобятся мои файлы и базы архивов. Может быть, когда корабль будет пролетать мимо коммуникационного буя, я смогу направить запрос в университет..._

— Мой медицинский сканер самой последней модели, доктор Т’Сони, — сказала Чаквас. — Не совсем такой, как вы привыкли использовать, но мы настроим его под ваши археологические нужды.

Лиара благодарно кивнула доктору и перехватила заинтересованный взгляд Шепард.

— Вы... доверите мне его, капитан? — Лиара была приятно поражена, что ей отдали такой потрясающий артефакт, совершенно не раздумывая.

— Вообще мне нужна была подставка для кружки, но я подумала, что вам удастся извлечь из него больше пользы... — задумчиво произнесла Шепард.

Видимо, на лице азари отразился откровенный ужас, так как капитан виновато улыбнулась:

— Это шутка, Лиара. Я знаю ценность этой находки.

— А... да...

— Если вы закончили морально травмировать моего пациента, капитан, доктору Т’Сони не помешает отдохнуть, — быстро вмешалась Чаквас.

Шепард кивнула.

— Тогда мы поговорим позже, — с этими словами она покинула медотсек. Лиара вновь опустила взгляд на диск, но поймала себя на том, что думает о Шепард. В голове роились многочисленные вопросы.

_И какие секреты вы храните, капитан?_


	4. Взгляд

Кайден ещё не приспособился к тактике ведения боя капитана Шепард.

Сам он был сторонником хорошо просчитанного оборонительного наступления. Кайден предпочитал маневренность, акцент на высокий уровень боевой осведомленности и дезориентацию вражеских сил. В конце концов, если враги не знают о твоей дислокации, они не смогут должным образом атаковать в ответ и не представляют большой угрозы.

В отличие от большинства морпехов, использующих тяжелые штурмовые винтовки, его снаряжение составляли электромагнитные гранаты, хороший инструментрон и полевая аптечка. Быть одновременно техником и медиком считалось не слишком престижным, но Кайдену нравилось рассчитывать все наперед и быть поддержкой своей команде. На прежних местах назначения он в основном сражался в больших отрядах, во главе которых стояли лишенные воображения офицеры. План наступления ограничивался стрельбой из-за угла, иногда — под огневой поддержкой дронов. И чаще всего его командиры знать не знали, что им делать с биотиком, поэтому он обеспечивал защиту, оказывал поддержку и занимался лечением раненных.

У Шепард была совершенно иная тактика. На Иден Прайме Кайден назвал бы её атаки безрассудными, но быстро пересмотрел свое мнение. Безрассудные солдаты не выживают после первой миссии и не становятся офицерами со спец.подготовкой N7. Если это и было безрассудство — то четко спланированное. Её наступления на небольшие вражеские группировки были рассчитаны на внезапность: быстро ворваться в стан врага и, сконцентрировав силы, ударить первыми, пока им не смогли дать отпор. Шепард была весьма искусна в выслеживании и ликвидации ключевых позиций противника.

И Кайдена поневоле удивляла эффективность этой тактики. Они побеждали, даже когда их превосходили числом. Даже гетов — насколько уж хладнокровных противников — дезориентировали агрессивные блиц-атаки капитана. Сама Шепард сражалась с неистовой силой, снимая цели, при этом быстро и спокойно отдавая приказы в гуще боя. Кайден про себя посмеивался, что любой объект, попавший под ее пристальное внимание, просто обязан вспыхнуть по собственной воле.

Кайден делал все возможное, чтобы держать бешенный темп своего командира, желая поддержать её при необходимости. Хотя это и выбивало его из зоны комфорта — если такой термин вообще был применим для боевых условий.

И здесь, на планете Шардзила, в старом модульном складе, насквозь провонявшем двигательной смазкой и немытыми наемниками, Кайден не собирался сдавать позиции. Даже находясь под непрерывным обстрелом тех самых наемников, плохо дисциплинированных, но очень упёртых.

И всё же, исход этого боя был ясен. Кайден хорошо ощущал, как их отряд уверенно держит ритм. Уильямс и Рекс поджимали противника с фланга, а Шепард неистовствовала в центре.

— Аленко!

Кайден резко повернул голову на крик и мельком успел увидеть, как прямо на него, пригнувшись, несется Шепард. Она врезалась в него плечом, выбив воздух из легких и силой удара отбросив их обоих за серые металлические ящики. В тот же момент послышалось шипение слетевшего кинетического барьера. Кайден быстро пришел в себя и машинально сгруппировался за укрытием, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он хотел спросить, что это было, но ответ пришел быстрее.

Шепард наклонилась вперед и выглянула из-за угла, но тут же поспешно спряталась обратно. Рядом просвистела ускоренная эффектом массы пуля, искорежив каркас тяжелого металлического ящика. Места для двоих была немного. Шепард сидела вплотную, крепко прижимая к груди дробовик. Кайден не двигался, чтобы не мешать ей. Из-за незримого пересечения сгенерированных бронекостюмами барьеров в воздухе ощущался легкий запах озона.

— На втором уровне снайпер! Рекс, сними его! — приказала капитан, быстро вырисовывая правой рукой мнемоническую форму.

Ее биотика вспыхнула ореолом, и синее свечение силового поля исказило контуры тела, сжимаясь в защитный барьер. Кайден создал такой же несколькими секундами ранее. Из-за близости два поля темной энергии стали переливаться, вспыхивая при поверхностном слиянии. Биотики до некоторой степени могли воспринимать поля друг друга, и Кайдена охватили странные ощущения. От столь мощного L2 рядом становилось не по себе.

Подгадав нужный момент, Шепард рванула вперед, ловко перепрыгнула через низкий верстак и снова вступила в бой.

Кайден встряхнулся. Его подтачивало разочарование — он упустил ситуацию прямо посреди боя. Мигающая отметка на визоре привлекла его внимание. В нижней части экрана находился перечень сокращенных имен членов боевого отряда, граничащих с рядом индикаторов. Сейчас один из них, напротив имени капитана, мигал красным, предупреждая о нарушении целостности бронекостюма. Кайден почувствовал, как в груди что-то оборвалось.

В глубине склада шум от стрельбы перемешивался с грохотом мебели и разбивавшихся о стены ящиков.

— Снайпер снят! — пророкотал голос Рекса по внутренней линии. Как обычно, необходимость ближнего боя беспокоила его не больше, чем прогноз погоды.

Кайден покинул укрытие, одновременно заряжая электромагнитную гранату и пытаясь высмотреть Шепард. Внезапно его кинетический барьер предупреждающе затрещал — инерцией от касательного удара ошпарило левый бок. Инстинктивно Кайден спрятался за угол, проклиная себя за невнимательность. Повезло, что стрелок только задел его, а щиты и биотическое поле поглотили практически всю кинетическую энергию. На рефлексе он выполнил мнемонический жест, подпитывая биотический барьер.

Индикатор на визоре сообщил ему, что зарядка гранаты завершена. Кайден вставил её в модифицированную пусковую установку пистолета и осторожно выглянул из-за угла.

Турианец в черной глянцевой броне приближался к его позиции, вскинув винтовку. Кайден запустил гранату и снова спрятался в укрытие. Наемник заметил его: по металлической переборке застучала автоматная очередь. Секундой позже раздался жужжащий треск взорвавшейся гранаты, и щит Кайдена недовольно загудел — радиус поражения был слишком близко. Не обращая на это внимания, он выскочил из-за переборки и открыл ответный огонь. Турианец ещё не успел сориентироваться после яркого взрыва, а его щиты были обесточены. Первый выстрел снес последние остатки щита, следующие два — пробили две аккуратные дырки в гладком безликом забрале. Голова турианца откинулась назад, и он упал на пол.

С мрачным удовлетворением Кайден прошел мимо мертвого работорговца, высматривая следующую цель. Стрельба прекратилась, но он не терял бдительности.

По внутренней линии раздался голос Уильямс, низкий и хриплый:

— Эй, лейт, мы тут зажали одного в угол. Видите его?

— Нет... — начал было Кайден, но за очередной опорной колонной заметил мужчину в серой броне, спрятавшегося за громоздким металлическим верстаком. Держа в одной руке штурмовую винтовку, второй тот возился с гранатой. — Подождите, вижу. Приближаюсь, — коротко сообщил он.

Кайден сосредоточился на цели, быстро перекинул пистолет в левую руку, оценивая расстояние и чувствуя неуловимые потоки гравитации в помещении. Как правило, гравитационные колодцы планет были настолько огромны и стабильны, что не создавали помех для работы. Плавным движением Кайден сделал шаг вперед, встав в исходную позицию, и провел рукой вдоль по линии горизонта, в конце уводя ладонь вверх. Легкий порыв прошел вдоль тела, концентрируясь в руке — отработанная, благодаря неустанным тренировкам, до автоматизма реакция. Один за другим нейроны активировались, посылая импульс. Знакомый искажающий бледно-синий ореол окутал тело, и вместе с ним пришло привычное напряжение.

Окружающее наемника пространство зарябило; гравитационное поле нейтрализовалось и изменило направление движения, подчиняясь силе темной энергии. Наемник беспомощно замахал руками, взлетев в воздух вместе с разбросанным инвентарем и стулом. Отряд не заставил себя долго ждать. Раздался стрекот двух штурмовых винтовок, и последовавшая очередь начисто изрешетила щиты и броню последнего противника.

Кайден не стал терять времени — мрачное зрелище парящего в сине-красных вихрях мертвого тела того не стоило. Он осмотрел оставшуюся часть помещения, обойдя все потенциальные укрытия вдоль задней стены. Несколько секунд спустя он почувствовал, как биотическое поле стало слабеть и вскоре пропало. Послышался грохот падающего трупа — в точке искажения восстановилась нормальная гравитация.

— Все чисто, капитан, — доложила Уильямс.

— Противника не наблюдаю, — добавил Кайден.

— Отлично, всем перегруппироваться.

Держа пистолет наготове, Кайден прошел в центр склада. Шепард уже стояла там и осматривалась. Ее дробовик был прикреплен к поясу со спины, взамен она вооружилась пистолетом. Кайден быстро понял почему. Из раны на левом плече текла кровь, резко выделяясь на фоне светло-серого «Скорпиона». Он почувствовал холод в груди, но сдержал порыв броситься на помощь.

— Капитан, вас зацепили, — заметила подошедшая Уильямс.

Словно только что осознав произошедшее, Шепард перекинула пистолет в левую руку, а правой зажала рану:

— Ничего серьезного. Рекс, осмотри второй этаж, — приказала она. — Сержант, проверьте задние комнаты. Сюрпризы нам не нужны.

— Так точно, мэм, — Уильямс, развернувшись, быстро направилась к двери. Рекс, поворчав ради проформы, потопал к лестнице.

Из-за прилива адреналина голова еще гудела. Кайден подошел ближе, чтобы прикрыть командира в случае неожиданной атаки, и активировал инструментрон. Быстрое сканирование выдало отсутствие сигнатуры активных вооруженных объектов, кроме членов его отряда, и он закрыл дисплей. Секундой позже Уильямс вышла из задней комнаты с выражением глубочайшего отвращения на лице. Ее пальцы теребили винтовку, словно ей не терпелось вновь кого-нибудь продырявить.

— Чисто, — глухо доложила она. — Судя по всему, они держали здесь пленников. Но сейчас там никого нет.

Шепард сузила глаза:

— Никаких следов Далии. Только если это не она, — и кивком головы капитан указала на труп женщины в темно-красных доспехах в нескольких шагах от нее. Кайден присмотрелся и был удивлен, увидев под щитком шлема кожу цвета лазури. — А если это она, — мрачно продолжила Шепард, — значит, либо нашего дипломата дезинформировали, и можно ей глубоко посочувствовать. Либо она использовала меня, чтобы вычистить семейное древо.

— Ха! — Уильямс скривила рот в усмешке. — Да черта с два она не знала, съесть мне свои портянки!

По внутренней линии раздался смешок Рекса:

— Я бы посмотрел на это, Уильямс. Здесь все чисто, Шепард. Нашел твоего снайпера. Пушка вдвое больше его самого. И выглядит недешево.

— Да? Тащи сюда, — Уильямс оглядела поле боя и пошла осматривать трупы в поисках хорошей амуниции.

Убедившись, что они пока в безопасности, Кайден открепил бокс аптечки из ячейки на спине и подошел ближе к Шепард.

— Капитан? — решился он, а когда она повернулась, указал на плечо.

— Да, давайте, — Шепард убрала ладонь, открывая доступ к ране.

Кайден заставил себя отвлечься от посторонних мыслей, погружаясь в сосредоточенную отстраненность, выработанную за годы работы с раненными солдатами. Сейчас это получалось почти инстинктивно. Необходимо оценить тяжесть ранения. Пуля снайпера пробила сочленение между более жесткими защитными пластинами и разорвала ткань костюма. К счастью, кинетический барьер поглотил значительную часть энергии пули, поэтому урон от поражения был минимальным. Кайдену не раз приходилось видеть, что творят мощные снайперки с незащищенными людьми, и в этом было мало приятного. Шепард слегка поморщилась, когда он осторожно изолировал края раны медигелем.

— Это ведь был мой выстрел, мэм? — спокойно уточнил он, доставая временный пластырь из аптечки, который должен был перекрыть пробоину в скафандре и защитить от проникновения кварцевой пыли снаружи. Радиус поражения был небольшим — этого будет достаточно без риска декомпрессии.

Шепард слегка кивнула:

— Выбирая между вашей головой и своим плечом, я подумала, что второе будет менее затратным.

Кайден сглотнул, подавляя запоздалый страх:

— Да... с этим сложно не согласиться, — подавленно возразил он. — Но я должен был заметить его.

— Как вы и сказали, лейтенант, все дело в удаче. Хорошо или плохо, — напомнила Шепард, цитируя его собственные слова после разгрома на Иден Прайме. — В этот раз она была на нашей стороне.

Кайден сосредоточился на работе, прогоняя назойливые «а что если», стремящиеся вырваться из-под контроля. Он закончил накладывать пластырь, в последний момент остановив себя от напоминания ей проверить изоляцию скафандра перед выходом из здания. _Уверен, выпускники N7 знают, что делать, и без подсказок_.

— Спасибо, мэм, — искренне поблагодарил Кайден, поднимая взгляд от обработанной раны. Шепард ответила ему улыбкой, и легкая искра тепла снесла всю рабочую отрешенность к чертям. Она кивком поблагодарила в ответ за помощь и отвернулась, услышав приближающиеся шаги Уильямс.

Кайден отошел, осматриваясь по сторонам, но ничего не видя. В голове беспорядочно метались мысли. С рациональной точки зрения она была абсолютно права: таковы правила боя, и никакие тренировки их не изменят. Спасать жизнь сослуживца в бою было частью взаимодействия отряда. И все же, его грызли разочарование и замешательство. _Потерять концентрацию прямо посреди зоны боевых действий, затем сорваться из-за незначительного ранения... Да что это вообще..._

Черт.

Вопреки его воле, ответ появился слишком ясно.

_Отлично. Великолепно. Зашибись._

_Мой командир._

Кайден стиснул челюсти, слепо уставившись на мёртвую азари. Откровенно говоря, он давно осознал ответ, но раньше не позволял переступить черту и признаться себе во влечении. Всё ведь можно рационализировать: стремление выслужиться перед уважаемым командиром, волнение от работы с известным офицером N7, ставшим Спектром, профессиональное любопытство к другому биотику... Но он прожил достаточно, чтобы знать, когда все начинает выходить из-под контроля. Зарождающее внутри волнующее чувство сложно было с чем-то спутать.

_Мне это не нужно. Капитан, чтоб ее, Шепард._ Кайден рассеянно прикусил губу. _Ладно. Что есть, то есть. Не опускай голову, не позволяй делать из себя идиота, сделай дело, а как миссия закончится, и если ничего не изменится, сможешь спокойно подать рапорт на перевод_. Мысль покинуть «Нормандию» не сильно воодушевляла. _Да, так себе план. Даже со сменой корабля такие мысли сами собой не пройдут..._

— Воображаете её обнаженной, лейт? — дразнящий голос резко вернул его на грешную землю.

— Что? Нет! — слишком быстро ответил Кайден, отводя глаза от тела азари. Уильямс смерила его хладнокровным взглядом с легкой улыбкой на лице. Он подавил вертящийся на языке раздраженный комментарий и спокойно ответил:

— Просто задумался.

Кайден снова посмотрел на расслабленные черты лица азари, на это раз — целенаправленно. Она была красива в той мере, в какой были красивы все азари: некое сюрреалистическое совершенство, притягательное, и в то же время дезориентирующее. Её кожа равномерно синего цвета переходила в рисунок, но выбранный дизайн придавал ей намеренно суровый вид. И всё же, было странно смотреть в остекленевшие глаза неземного создания.

Уильямс ткнула тело носком сапога:

— Итак, наша маленькая мисс совершенство оказалась работорговкой. Можете себе представить? — её голос сочился омерзением. — А ведь исповедают путь мира, путь переговоров.

— Алчность может сгубить любого, и они не исключение, — нахмурился Кайден. _Подонки и святые, прямо как люди_ **.**

Сержант усмехнулась:

— Если сама живешь тысячу лет, можно придумать способ заработать получше, чем торговать жизнями. Скверная шутка.

— Значит, одной скверной шуткой в галактике стало меньше, — вмешалась в их разговор подошедшая Шепард. — Лейтенант, там есть терминал. Я хочу его взломать, — она указала пальцем за плечо в сторону задней части склада. — Мы можем предположить, что здесь случилось, но я хочу знать наверняка. И если этот пункт — одна из точек обширной сети, мы передадим информацию в нужные руки.

— Так точно, мэм, — Кайден развернулся и с благодарностью отчалил под удивленным взглядом Уильямс. Ноющая боль отдавала по ребрам в том месте, где его задел выстрел. Отличная компания к тревожным мыслям в голове.

Хорошо, что скоро их отряд уберется отсюда.


	5. Челюсти

Гаррус Вакариан хотел бы понимать людей лучше.

Он не знал, зачем капитан Шепард включила его в состав боевой группы на эту миссию. Они искали активированный маяк, транслирующий сигнал бедствия Альянса. Разве это не дело людей? Миссия не имеет никакого отношения к главной задаче Шепард — охоте на беглого Спектра-предателя Сарена. Он абсолютно не понимал, почему кто-то мог ожидать, что капитан — только что новоявленный Спектр — полетит на этот духами забытый пыльный шар.

Гаррусу приходилось работать со многими людьми-офицерами в СБЦ, но весьма опосредованно. Потребовалось время, чтобы к ним привыкнуть: большие глаза, выпуклые носы и мягкие лица, которые, казалось, постоянно были в движении. Не совсем как у азари, конечно, — более... интенсивно? А большие глаза придавали им беспомощный и невинный вид. Любой турианец должен был быстро выучить — это впечатление крайне обманчиво. Один из его напарников по службе, ветеран краткосрочной войны между людьми и турианцами, как-то пытался убедить его, что если быть внимательным, то можно «прочитать» людей по их глазам.

— Они могут лгать, — нараспев, поговаривал старый турианец, — зато их глаза, они всегда честны.

Гарруса его доводы не убедили. По своему опыту он знал, что людям ложь дается слишком уж легко. Но также он отдавал себе отчет, что знает про людей недостаточно, чтобы понимать их.

Особенно капитана Шепард. У нее была странная привычка расспрашивать его, в том числе о его предположениях касательно тактики. Она — всегда с обезоруживающе честным интересом — выслушивала Гарруса. До сих пор, эти его «тактические размышления» не выглядели жизнеспособными даже в его собственных глазах. Поэтому раз за разом такие разговоры беспокоили турианца все больше.

И все же к работе со Спектром не стоило относиться легкомысленно. Жить на маленьком фрегате с горсткой людей — не такая уж большая плата за освобождение от бесконечной бюрократии СБЦ и за возможность преследовать свою добычу по всей галактике. К счастью, он нашел общий язык с несколькими членами экипажа, включая лейтенанта Аленко — третьего из их небольшого отряда на Эдоле. Этот человек был умен и сдержан, хотя и привык следовать правилам. Важнее, что он не выказывал настороженности или прямого недоверия, которое часто исходило от других людей. И он прошел курс инженерной подготовки. Общий интерес, о котором можно было спокойно поговорить без риска забрести на тернистую тему войны Первого контакта или случайно нарваться на другое недопонимание. После провальной попытки завязать разговор с сержантом Уильямс, поговорить о технике с Аленко было весьма приятно.

Гаррус заставил себя сосредоточиться на текущей миссии. Итак. Эдол. Планета, которая может похвастаться только грандиозно унылым пейзажем. Ветер постоянными порывами задувал мелкий силикатный песок в складки его герметичного скафандра. Он искренне надеялся, что винтовка ему не понадобится, иначе потом придется час или два вычищать ее от песчинок. Но ничего не предвещало беды. Они покинули «Мако», легкий боевой вездеход, и начали прочесывать местность, откуда поступил сигнал бедствия.

Не то что бы здесь было на что смотреть: маяк и припаркованный рядом гусеничный танк Альянса. И никаких признаков морпехов.

— Танк числится за Третьим флотом, — раздался голос Аленко по внутренней линии. Он изучал данные на голографическом дисплее инструментрона.

Капитан Шепард со странно-спокойным видом вглядывалась в горизонт. Лейтенант продолжил:

— Они высадились в системе по приказу... контр-адмирала Кахоку? Странно, — инструментрон на его руке дезактивировался, и он посмотрел на Шепард, явно ожидая приказа.

Внезапно она присела на колено и прижала ладонь к земле. Лейтенант склонил голову набок.

Гаррус занервничал. Из-за агрессивной атмосферы шлемы закрывали лица, и он даже не мог предположить, о чем думают люди.

— Я... проверю передатчик аварийного маяка, — предложил он. — Может быть...

— Нет, — отрывисто перебила его капитан, вскочив на ноги. — Живо в «Мако». Оба.

Гаррус посмотрел на лейтенанта; тот будто бы медлил.

— Капитан...?

— Быстро! — рявкнула Шепард командным тоном, и несмотря на то, что приказ поступил от человека, рефлекс военного потребовал от турианца подчиниться старшему офицеру.

Гаррус проследовал за двумя морпехами назад к «Мако» и протиснулся мимо Аленко в маленькую кабину вездехода на заднее сиденье. И в третий раз за день тихо посетовал на инженеров, что они пожалели пару лишних дюймов пространства. Шепард быстро застегнула ремни безопасности и активировала перед собой консоль управления. Странно, ведь с зоны высадки вездеходом управлял Аленко. Плохое предчувствие внезапно заворочалось внутри. Гаррус перевел сигнал одной из внешних камер на свой визор, но не увидел ничего, кроме силикатной пустыни и вихрей пыли. Двигатель ожил, и он почувствовал, как в процессе герметизации кабины давление изменилось.

— Цель не обнаружена, капитан, — доложил Аленко, с ноткой вопросительной неуверенности в голосе.

Услышала она его или нет — было неясно. Шепард что-то... высматривала. «Мако» рванул вперед, взрыхлив почву всеми шестью колесами и набирая скорость.

— Я тебя вижу...

Гаррус услышал бормотание капитана сквозь шум двигателя и едва успел вцепиться в сиденье, когда вездеход выполнил резкий поворот налево, почти оторвавшись от земли правыми колесами. Несмотря на амортизаторы, по салону пробежала дрожь, и перед взором турианца в вихрях пыли и каменного крошева появился монстр.

— Молотильщик! — разорвал внутреннюю связь громкий вопль лейтенанта.

Молотильщики. Гаррус слышал о них. Огромные червоподобные хищники, покрытые хитиновой броней, с парой длинных и острых как лезвие клешней. Монстр с ужасающей скоростью нанес яростный удар прямо в точке обзора Гарруса, взметнув в воздух веера силикатных частиц. Его клешни вспороли пустынную почву, к счастью, не достав удаляющийся «Мако», но достаточно близко, чтобы турианец, испугавшись, едва не взлетел из кресла. Когда вездеход отъехал на безопасное расстояние, сквозь пыль он увидел, как тело молотильщика пронзил странный спазм. Гаррус едва успел заметить что-то летящее в их сторону, но «Мако» сманеврировал вправо, и чудище исчезло из поля зрения камеры.

— Хватит сидеть разинув рот! Пристрелите его! — рявкнула Шепард, заставив его подпрыгнуть. — Всю энергию на двигатель! Сбрасывайте щиты, если понадобится. Они нас не спасут!

Гаррус подавил ужас, перехвативший дыхание:

— Лейтенант! Передайте мне управление огнем! — он очень старался говорить спокойно. Аленко оглянулся, затем набрал несколько команд на янтарной консоли управления. Секундой позже на собственном дисплее Гарруса высветилась информация о цели. Борясь с тряской от неровной езды, он быстро переадресовал управление на визор шлема, подключился к установленной на турели камере и настроил прицеливание на изображение.

Подготовка заняла всего несколько секунд, но монстр уже пропал с радаров.

— Куда...

— Ушел под землю, — кратко пояснила Шепард. — Как только он появится, я постараюсь дать тебе прямой обзор. Не промажь.

— Понял.

Гаррус глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, — привычка, выработанная на боевых тренировках со снайперской винтовкой. _Стреляешь в обратном направлении. Мобильная платформа, неподвижная цель. Компенсируется медленной маневренностью башни турели_. Он осторожно обхватил пульт управления, прижав ведущий палец к спусковому рычагу.

«Мако» снова бросило в сторону.

— На пять часов! — рявкнула Шепард.

— ...Что? — растерянно переспросил Гаррус, всматриваясь в изображение с камеры.

— Сзади справа, — пояснил Аленко.

Гаррус развернул камеру до предела, наконец высмотрев молотильщика, который угрожающе раскачивался высоко над поверхностью земли. Сосредоточив взгляд на сегментированной туше, турианец про себя вопрошал, почему нельзя силой мысли заставить турель двигаться быстрее. Но в тот момент, когда прицел захватил цель, монстр распрямился, начал сползать под землю и исчез ровно, когда раздался выстрел. Снаряд ударил в землю, подняв облако обломков и пыли. Гаррус выругался. Над головой раздался громкий стук: автопогрузчик сбросил новый снаряд в затвор.

— Кто-то намеренно оставил здесь этот маяк! — внезапно сказала Шепард; из ее горла вырвался тихий рык. — И заманил морпехов прямо в гнездо!

— Зачем... — начал было Аленко, но замолчал, когда «Мако» повернул вправо.

— Вакариан! Слева!

— Вижу, капитан.

Молотильщик, ощетинившись клешнями, будто бы высматривал их. Прицел встал в позицию, и турианец, сжав челюсти, нажал на спуск. Снаряд попал четко в панцирь, и Гаррус почувствовал прилив удовлетворения. Но радоваться пришлось недолго — молотильщик развернулся и, выгнувшись словно хлыст, резко подался вперед. Темно-зеленый сгусток пролетел мимо, но угрожающе близко от камеры.

Монстр снова начал уходить под землю. _Стоять, мы не закончили..._ Гаррус засек жужжащее гудение перезагрузки масс-ускорителя и снова выстрелил. Его усилия не пропали даром: снаряд попал в цель за мгновение до того, как туша скрылась с радара, разорвав в ошметки хитиновую броню.

— Два прямых попадания, капитан, — доложил Гаррус, подавляя ужас перед осознанием, как молотильщик только что с легкостью поглотил урон двух танковых боеголовок. — Но я не знаю, насколько серьезно мы его ранили.

— Продолжай стрелять...

«Мако» грубо бросило вперед, впечатав турианца в ремни безопасности с такой силой, что клацнули зубы. Изображение с камеры турели застилали размытые очертания чьего-то движения и волны пыли, а Гаррус только и старался вжать голову в шею. Заскрежетал металл, двигатель протестующе взвыл; вездеход трясло, мотая пассажиров взад-вперед. Сквозь этот ужасающий шум Гаррусу послышалось, что по внутренней связи ему что-то кричит Аленко.

Мгновение спустя раздалось громкое жужжание, и камеру на визоре вырубило. Как и все системы «Мако». На одну долгую секунду стало ошеломляюще тихо и темно. Вездеход свободно падал, а потом земная поверхность встретила их крепким дребезжащим ударом. Несмотря на дезориентацию, сила притяжения подсказывала, что они приземлились не на мощные амортизаторы «Мако», а под углом набок, опершись на башню турели. И пока мозговые извилины турианца лихорадочно соображали, что теперь делать, внезапно включилась камера, продемонстрировав ему ужасающий полноэкранный вид на ротовую полость молотильщика.

Гаррус судорожно вжал до упора два спусковых рычага. Пушка громко загудела, и 155-миллиметровый снаряд на максимальной скорости пробил гигантскую дыру в голове молотильщика. Пулемет дико затарахтел, выбивая из монстра куски хитина и плоти с брызгами темной сукровицы.

Мгновение турианец упивался победой, а затем гравитационный контур, созданный ядром нулевого элемента, сместился вбок; с другой стороны синхронно вспыхнули реактивные двигатели. Совокупного эффекта оказалось достаточно, чтобы поставить пострадавший вездеход обратно на колеса. Едва они коснулись земли, Шепард направила всю энергию на двигатель, и «Мако» рванул прочь от молотильщика. Она вела прямо, затем сделав разворот по узкой траектории, затормозила на небольшом расстоянии, чтобы всем троим было видно происходящее.

Гаррус попытался навести прицел турели, но в ответ услышал режущий скрежет над головой. Камера на башне упрямо смотрела вбок, демонстрируя изображение безжизненной пустыни.

— Башню заклинило, — нервно подтвердил Аленко. — Привод поврежден. Мы должны...

— Не торопитесь, — прервала его Шепард, наблюдая.

Гаррус отключил камеру и посмотрел в обзорный иллюминатор. Перед «Мако» развалился молотильщик, дергано хлеща клешнями по воздуху. Мгновение спустя монстра пронзило конвульсией; он заскользил обратно под землю и исчез, оставив на песке лишь черное пятно слизи.

Некоторое время стояла тишина, только гудел работающий на холостом ходу двигатель.

Капитан откинулась на кресло:

— Кажется, все чисто.

— Он... мертв? — решился спросить Гаррус, надеясь, что в его голосе не слышно дрожи.

— Сомневаюсь, — мрачно отозвалась Шепард. — Но мы знатно его поджарили, и он уполз зализывать раны. Лейтенант, что это было?

Пристально смотревший в иллюминатор Аленко слегка вздрогнул, услышав ее вопрос, и со вздохом откинулся назад:

— Я... перезапустил энергетический заряд с конденсаторов щита на створки радиатора. Они соединены с внешней обшивкой. Не думал, что сработает, но... молотильщик был заземлен, а «Мако» нет.

Капитан кивнула:

— Хорошая реакция. И, Вакариан, отличный выстрел. Я недостаточно быстро вырулила... но благодаря вам двоим, эта тварь останется без ужина.

Гаррус хотел было возразить, что им несказанно повезло, что пушку заклинило в нужном направлении, но остановился, решив принять похвалу.

— Могу поклясться, что он плевался, — заметил он, снова глядя в иллюминатор.

— Он и плевался, — подтвердила Шепард. — Какой-то пищеварительной жидкостью. Жутко токсичная гадость. Проедает боевую броню одним махом. К счастью для нас, мы значительно легче и маневреннее, чем вездеходы М4, — она лениво провела рукой по приборной панели «Мако».

Поневоле перед глазами предстала картина, как молотильщик пробивает себе путь сквозь ряды беспомощных морпехов Альянса.

— Не хотелось бы мне встретиться с ним пешим.

В течение пары секунд никто из людей не отвечал. Гаррус заметил, как плечи Аленко слегка поникли.

— Поверь мне, — в голосе Шепард внезапно прорезались нотки усталости. — Тебе совсем, совсем не хочется знать, каково это. Лейтенант, вырулите на позицию, с которой Вакариан сможет уничтожить маяк, а потом поедем к точке сбора. Здесь мы закончили.

Аленко взглянул на нее, затем сел прямо и активировал консоль управления:

— С радостью, мэм.

Гаррус вытянул руки, чувствуя покалывания от боли в спине и плечах. В кабине стало будто бы прохладно, и турианец был рад, что шлем скрывает красноречивые изгибы мандибул от недоумения.

_Я сказал что-то не так? Ничего не понимаю..._


	6. Восход

Когда запищал дисплей интеркома, Джокер дрейфовал в приятной медитативной полудреме. Пилот пронзил испепеляющим взглядом мигающий сигнал и нажал на прием.

— Эй, Джокер, есть что интересного? — раздался через динамик голос Уильямс.

— Сержант, вся моя жизнь — череда интереснейших событий. «Обеспечивать безопасность с орбиты»? Никогда не делал ничего более захватывающего.

— Отлично, сможешь развлечь меня. Принести тебе кофе или ещё что-нибудь?

Джокер задумчиво почесал щетинистый подбородок. Обычно он не баловал себя вещами, из-за которых приходилось чаще посещать туалет. Для его слабых ног короткий путь становился полосой препятствий, которую он старался избегать без крайней необходимости. Кроме того, он не всегда мог покидать пост, будучи единственным пилотом. Джокер осмотрел консоли, но они равномерно мигали и не требовали сиюминутного внимания.

— Почему бы и нет? Давай, — наконец ответил он.

— Отлично. Буду через минуту.

Вскоре за спиной послышалась поступь тяжелых ботинок по перекрытию палубы. Словно по мановению волшебной палочки перед ним появилась дымящая кружка кофе. Джокер осторожно взял ее, и по запаху сразу понял, что с этим напитком не все так просто.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что это не обычный состав, — он приподнял бровь.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что за гадость на военных кораблях обзывается кофе, так что пополнила запасы на Цитадели, — Эшли с довольной улыбкой расположилась в кресле второго пилота, обхватив ладонями свою кружку.

Джокер остановился, не донеся кофе до рта, и бросил на сержанта прищуренный взгляд:

— И что ты хочешь от меня? — подозрительно поинтересовался пилот. Его опыт подсказывал — ничего не бывает просто так. Особенно в космосе.

— Еще не решила, — с усмешкой ответила та, — но уверена, что захочу что-нибудь приятное.

— Я пожалею об этом, — театрально вздохнул Джокер и сделал глоток. Кофе действительно оказался превосходным: горьким, но насыщенным и немного горячим.

— Жизнь — боль. Есть новости от наших бесстрашных исследователей? — в голосе Эшли мелькнуло раздражение.

Джокер снова взглянул на консоли. Три маленьких индикатора, на которые поступали сигналы со скафандров боевой группы, горели зеленым, как и четвертый — с «Мако».

— Я получил телеметрические данные залежей руды с час назад. Пока все тихо.

— Руда. Почему мы вообще этим занимаемся?

Не отрывая взгляд от кружки, Джокер поднял правую руку и потер пальцы в универсальном «денежном» жесте.

— Выходит, судно должно самоокупаться? — Эшли похлопала по подлокотнику кресла.

Джокер не ответил на столь явную провокацию и пожал плечами, наслаждаясь распространяющимся внутри теплом горячего кофе.

— Должно быть, скучновато тебе тут — постоянно смотреть на звезды, — пробормотала Эшли.

Джокер протянул руку и лениво переключил кардан. Маневровые двигатели «Нормандии» коротко вспыхнули.

— Вот это никогда не наскучит, — он указал в сторону правого борта. «Нормандия» медленно переворачивалась вдоль своей оси: в иллюминаторе появилась планета, постепенно полностью его заполняя. Мрачная, скучного коричневого оттенка. Благодаря освещению соседней звезды в ее атмосфере можно было разглядеть громадные метеорологические вихри. — Восход и закат по твоему желанию.

— Да ты романтик, — с полной сарказма усмешкой выдала Эшли.

— О да, я крайне сентиментальный человек, — не смутился Джокер. — Прессли пригрозил, если я зажгу свечи еще хоть раз — с него станется выкинуть меня в шлюз.

Эшли засмеялась, наблюдая, как планета исчезла под палубой корабля и вновь появилась в иллюминаторе с левого борта.

— Поверить не могу, что капитан взяла на эту миссию турианца. Проверить аварийный маяк Альянса, — внезапно сказала она, наконец раскрыв причину своего затаенного раздражения.

Джокер приподнял брови в наигранном сочувствии:

— Чувствуешь себя обделенной?

Та смерила его угрюмым взглядом:

— Это дело касается только морпехов, и так должно было быть, — заявила она. — После той заварушки на Теруме Шкиперу бы не помешало взять на миссию побольше своих. А я просиживаю здесь время и протираю задницей кресло... — она посмотрела на пилота и закатила глаза, — не суть.

— О да, я действительно не знаю, каково это — бросить своих друзей на богом забытой планете и бить баклуши, пока они подвергают себя опасности, — выпалил Джокер в ответ, немного язвительнее, чем намеревался. Иногда он прослушивал переговоры десантной группы, но чаще всего это только усиливало чувство бессилия. При самых неблагоприятных обстоятельствах любой солдат на корабле мог взять оружие и сражаться. Любой, кроме него. Поэтому он решил: лучше сидеть в кабине пилота и делать то, что он умеет. И здесь — он точно знал — у него все под контролем.

Эшли пристально посмотрела на него, затем продолжила пить кофе:

— Ладно-ладно, — уступила она.

— Уверен, Аленко сможет защитить капитана от большого и страшного турианца, — Джокер пошевелил пальцами, подражая трехпалой хватке инопланетянина.

Сержант совсем неделикатно фыркнула:

— Ему не до того. Будет делать вид, что не пялится на ее задницу.

Джокер с видом конспиратора оглянулся через плечо и осмотрел коридор. Как всегда, палуба была пуста; двое человек сидели перед включенными дисплеями, но была уже середина смены, а значит, все, кто не на дежурстве, скорее всего, спят.

— Я заметил, что не все спокойно в Датском королевстве, — с улыбкой знатока заметил он, откинувшись обратно в кресло и попивая кофе.

— Я вообще не представляю, как этого можно не заметить, — снова закатила глаза Эшли.

— Ревнуешь? — не смог удержаться от вопроса Джокер, хотя точно знал, каким будет ответ.

— Нет, — беззлобно ответила она. — Да и кто захочет составить конкуренцию недавно объявленной героине?

— Точно не я. Однако, здесь мало веселого. В смысле, даже перевод в другую смену не особо поможет, — начал размышлять Джокер.

По правде говоря, он не был лишен сочувствия. Любовь в армии была рискованной затеей. Лейтенант, возможно, был слишком сдержан и придерживался субординации, чтобы не нажить себе неприятности, но это не значит, что на таком маленьком корабле ему это не аукнется. Если тебе хотя бы раз приходилось испытывать безответное чувство, поневоле учишься не торопиться осуждать других.

— Интересно, взаимно ли это?.. — задумчиво произнесла Эшли.

— Сложно сказать, — у Джокера были свои предположения на сей счет, но он не спешил ими делиться. Маленькие корабли и длинные перелеты превращают людей в любителей посплетничать, но его расширенные возможности — доступ ко всем корабельным камерам и всем линиям интеркома —никак не выручали. Желание «случайно» подслушать чужой разговор становилось для него ежедневным испытанием, из которого он не всегда выходил победителем.

— У Шкипера хорошо получается скрывать свои мысли, — отвлеченно продолжила размышлять Эшли. — Кстати, о скрытности... как там наш безбилетный пассажир?

Джокер уловил смену темы:

— Доктор Т’Сони? — рассеянно переспросил он, все еще обдумывая разные предположения.

— Вот-вот. Если так подумать, нам бы нанять еще в экипаж волуса и саларианца, а лучше двух, и мы станем самой большой пропагандой цирка уродцев по эту сторону Траверса.

— Не будь злюкой, — упрекнул ее Джокер.

— Это не входит в мои должностные обязанности, — язвительно парировала она. — На днях азари прошла мимо столовой, и стало практически слышно, как мужики посворачивали себе шеи.

— Может быть, именно поэтому она и не выходит из медотсека.

Эшли фыркнула:

— Она ничего не смыслит в командной тактике, и все же капитан берет ее на боевые миссии. Ха, брать археолога-недоучку в отряд только потому, что у нее есть магические способности.

— Магические способности...? — тихо переспросил Джокер.

— Возникает ощущение, что каждый на этом корабле может чем-то похвастаться: четырнадцатью учеными степенями в инженерии, списком наград длиннее моей руки, треклятыми магическими способностями...

— А ты просто солдат? — вскинул бровь Джокер, искоса поглядывая на нее.

Но прежде чем она успела ответить, раздался сигнал дальней связи. Джокер немедленно развернулся и ответил:

— «Нормандия».

— Десантный отряд запрашивает подъем на борт в точке встречи, расчетное время — десять минут, — послышался голос Аленко по коммуникатору, искаженный коротковолновым импульсом передачи. Песчаная атмосфера планеты создавала на линии небольшие помехи.

— Понял вас, лейтенант. Бережно и махом, — четко ответил Джокер и выключил трансляцию сигнала. Просмотрев обновленные показатели состояния после окончания связи, он заметил, что компьютер «Мако» докладывает о повреждениях корпуса. _Что-то там случилось. Почему вызвал именно Аленко?_ Он перевел взгляд на передатчики отряда, но все они горели зеленым.

Джокер повернулся к Эшли:

— С этого кресла, сержант, возможности ходить, бегать и трахаться без страха переломать себе все конечности, действительно напоминают магию, — Джокер ехидно улыбнулся и отвернулся к консоли управления. — А теперь, прошу меня простить, «просто-пилоту» нужно пилотировать свое судно.

Эшли склонила голову набок и вернула улыбку:

— Давай, веселись, — она встала и, проходя мимо, любезно забрала с собой его пустую кружку.

_Всегда_.

— Позже, — рассеянно ответил он.


	7. Выиграть

Аленко почувствовал облегчение, когда дрожащий наемник убрал пистолет от лица доктора Уэйна. Но как бы Кайден ни был удовлетворен, что ученый справедливо получит за все содеянное, капрал Тумс представлял себе исход иначе.

— Что ж, Шепард, все каналы трещали, что ты единственная выжила на Акузе... кто я такой, чтобы спорить?

Единственный выстрел прозвучал слишком громко для тишины подземной лаборатории. Наступившее следом безмолвие было настолько оглушающим, что практически поглотило звук упавшего тела.

Шепард застыла, подавшись вперед, с вытянутой рукой. На какой-то момент все замерло, и только кровь лилась на пол из головы мертвого капрала. Затем пространство вокруг капитана замерцало, предательски искажаясь в волнах биотического всплеска. Внезапно ее левая рука взметнулась вверх и указала на дрожащего ученого:

— Выведите его отсюда, — рявкнула Шепард, не двигаясь и не поворачивая головы. Темная энергия вспыхивала и извивалась вдоль ее тела. Она напоминала разгневанного призрака.

— Капитан...

— ВОН! — закричала она так громко, что звук эхом отскочил от стен.

Кайден вздрогнул, отступив на полшага назад. Рекс же все понял с первого раза: схватив доктора за шиворот, кроган потащил его к двери. В отчаянии, Кайден искал, что сказать или сделать, но надвигающая туша Рекса вытеснила его из комнаты. Дверь с шипением закрылась, и лейтенант напряженно застыл, ожидая взрыва темной энергии и последующих звуков ломающейся машинерии. Но ничего не произошло, и он нехотя поплелся вслед за кроганом.

Они прошли через автоматические двери, ведущие в главную лабораторию. Доктор Уэйн упорно боролся с хваткой крогана, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Внезапно он издал невнятный, полный страха вопль от вида полудюжины мертвых наемников; часть трупов лежала на полу, часть — распласталась по мебели, а пара неприятных на вид кровавых потеков вела к его уже бывшим ассистентам.

Рекс небрежно швырнул пленного на кучу сваленного оборудования, и тот, не удержав равновесия, споткнулся об одного из мертвецов. Быстро отпрянув, доктор постарался взять себя в руки.

— Я... я понятия не имею, о чем говорил мист... капрал Тумс, — забормотал он, явно стараясь не смотреть на трупы. — Он был не в себе, вы же сами видели... — доктор замолк, когда Рекс шагнул в его сторону.

Огромный кроган, склонив голову, пристально рассматривал ученого, игнорируя его личное пространство.

— Вы... не посмеете меня убить, я... — залепетал Уэйн.

— И не собирался, — угрожающе пророкотал Рекс, и тот тут же заткнулся. — Ты добыча Шепард. И все же... — он ткнул в доктора дулом винтовки, оставив угрозу произнесенной не до конца.

Словно внезапно вспомнив, что его сторожит не только инопланетянин, доктор Уэйн бросил на Кайдена умоляющий взгляд в надежде, что собрат-человек поможет ему. Тот нахмурился, так ничего и не сказав.

Последствия шока и чувство беспомощности, одолевавшие Кайдена в последние несколько минут, стали быстро мутировать в бурлящий в груди гнев. Он с ужасом чувствовал вибрации нервных окончаний — насколько же просто будет разорвать этого человека пополам. Лейтенант яростно одернул себя: прямых доказательств вины доктора нет — но в голове продолжил пульсировать убийственный импульс.

Кайден отвел взгляд от пленного и осмотрелся, стараясь не думать, что происходит в дальней комнате. Наемники были плохо экипированы и явно низко оплачивались; они могли представлять серьезную опасность разве что для безоружных ученых. От яркого холодно-голубоватого освещения галогеновых ламп размазанная кровь бликовала, придавая лаборатории зловещий вид. Посмотришь на такое — и бессвязные заявления Тумса о пытках уже не будут казаться бредом сумасшедшего.

Кайден продолжал изучать помещение, когда за его спиной раздался сигнал разблокировки замка, и дверь плавно открылась. Широким шагом, не сбавляя скорости, Шепард прошла в лабораторию. Ее лицо застыло маской. Она не отрывала испепеляющего взгляда от доктора Уэйна, приближаясь неотвратимо надвигающейся грозой. Доктор с широко распахнутыми глазами снова начал молить о пощаде и твердить о невиновности. Капитан одним плавным движением сорвала пистолет с крепежей и ткнула дулом в рот ученого. Кайден замер не дыша.

— Заткнись, твое мямленье мне неинтересно, — тихо прорычала она, и от тона ее голоса стены вполне могли бы покрыться инеем. — Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал. Очень и очень хорошо подумал, что ты скажешь трибуналу. Ведь я Спектр... А Спектрам доступно многое. И лишь вопрос времени, когда я узнаю все, что мне нужно, об этом «Цербере».

Она придвинулась ближе; ее голос звучал тише, прорываясь сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— И если ты имеешь к нему хоть какое-то отношение, молись, чтобы тебя заперли в самой глубокой и темной яме _до конца_ твоей жалкой жизни. Потому что если ты отвертишься, я узнаю все, что ты делал на Акузе. И если ты хотя бы там _чихнул_ подозрительно, я скормлю тебя самому большому молотильщику, которого только найду. _По кусочкам_.

Доктор Уэйн жалобно заскулил, подтверждая, что он все прекрасно понял. Не деликатничая, Шепард выдернула пистолет из его рта и активировала коммуникатор дальней связи.

— Джокер! — громко рявкнула она, и Кайден мысленно представил, как пилота корабля подбрасывает в кресле. — Свяжись с Пятым флотом. Нам понадобится челнок для перевозки заключенного!

— Так точно, капитан! — мгновенно последовал ответ. Хорошо, что у острого на язык Джокера хватило здравомыслия не комментировать приказ.

Кайден осторожно позволил себе вздохнуть, чувствуя как полыхающий в груди гнев иссякает, уступая место безразличию.

В какой-то момент он не был уверен, что сделает Шепард.

***

Кайден вышел из лифта в грузовой отсек «Нормандии». Он должен был лечь спать час назад, но в голове метались тяжелые мысли. Последние двое суток, с момента возвращения с Онтарома, он почти не видел Шепард, и это его беспокоило. Хорошо бы мигрень обошла его стороной; очень хотелось выспаться, хотя бы немного.

Впереди в специальном отсеке замаячили очертания громоздкого «Мако», а откуда-то слева послышался низкий храп спящего крогана. Не спрашивая ничьего разрешения, Рекс просто объявил небольшой уголок «своей территорией». Экипажу пришлось смириться, что если им требовалось что-то с этой «территории», нужно было подождать, пока темпераментный наемник уйдет по своим делам.

Внезапно Кайден уловил знакомые звуки — слабый щелчок и жужжание раскладываемого оружия. Насторожившись, он быстро прошел по тускло освещенному помещению и, обойдя внушительные опоры, увидел на скамейке около шкафчиков человеческий силуэт. Шепард. Она держала пистолет в вытянутой руке и словно бы целилась в никуда. Затем она опустила оружие и, нажав на переключатель, активировала процесс складирования.

— Капитан? — осторожно спросил он. — Все в порядке?

Шепард слегка вздрогнула от его голоса, но быстро взяла себя в руки:

— Обтекатель заедает при развертке, — с ноткой раздражения пояснила она. Пистолет снова с жужжанием открылся, и Шепард смерила его хмурым взглядом.

— Позволите? — протянул руку Кайден.

Шепард подняла на него взгляд, извлекла магазин и передала ему пистолет.

 _Даже не хочу знать, зачем ей на корабле заряженное оружие_. Кайден активировал боевой режим, мысленно сравнивая его скорость со временем развертки своего пистолета:

— Сложно сказать...

Он повторил снова. Разница была практически незаметна, если не знать о ней с самого начала.

— Не придирайтесь к моему недовольству, пусть даже и четвертью секунды, лейтенант.

— Даже не думал, мэм, — солдаты были требовательны, даже откровенно суеверны, когда дело касалось их оружия. Если вспомнить, как он корпел над своим собственным, было бы лицемерием ставить ей это в упрек. — Возможно, засорились рельсы... я посмотрю, — он прошел к своему шкафчику и достал полевой набор инструментов, затем вернулся и сел на скамейку — с его точки зрения — на почтительном расстоянии от капитана.

— Мой бывший сержант постоянно бранил меня, если я просила кого-то починить оружие, — криво улыбнулась Шепард. — Я могу с закрытыми глазами собрать «Лансер», как и всякий уважающий себя морпех.... Но это турианская технология, и я могу сделать что-то неправильно. Чего будет стоит мой имидж «страшного и ужасного» Спектра, если в следующем бою я достану пистолет, а у него слетит затворник?

— Я разбирал свой «Халиат». Он мало чем отличался от нашего оружия, — ответил Кайден, извлекая из пистолета основной аккумулятор.

— А что случилось? — поинтересовалась Шепард, выгнув бровь.

— Ничего... мне просто стало интересно, как он устроен, — слегка смутился Кайден.

Шепард тихо рассмеялась:

— Моя мама была бы в восторге. К ее досаде, я всегда была скорее экспертом в поломке чего-нибудь.

Мгновенно насторожившись, Кайден попытался мысленно сформулировать вопрос, который, как он надеялся, не вызовет негативной реакции.

— Какая она? Земля? — внезапно спросила Шепард прежде, чем он успел что-то придумать.

Кайден замер в процессе снятия затвора:

— Вы... никогда не были на Земле? — он постарался, чтобы в вопросе не звучало недоверие.

— Формально была. Но в то время прогулки были не в моде. Я мало что помню.

Кайден коротко рассмеялся, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Насколько ему было известно, большинство солдат Альянса проходили базовую подготовку именно на Земле. Он хотел было спросить, на каком полигоне она тренировалась, но передумал. Спросит об этом потом. _Не стоит торопить события_.

Шепард, немного ссутулившись, согнула колено и уперлась пяткой в край скамейки. Ее руки свободно лежали на животе, а взгляд блуждал по погруженному в темноту отсеку. Сейчас она резко контрастировала с той женщиной, какой недавно была на поле боя: опасным и сильным солдатом, хладнокровным и расчетливым командиром, к которому он стал постепенно привыкать. Кайден был весьма рад, что можно сосредоточить внимание на разобранном пистолете, подавив желание смотреть на нее. С удвоенной силой накрыло то самое трепетное чувство. _Пора бы валить отсюда_.

— Земля... в общем, обычная, — начал он, отсоединяя удерживающие обтекатель рельсы. — Знаю, так себе звучит. И хотя от ее первозданного вида ничего не осталось, какая-то часть глубоко внутри знает, что ты принадлежишь ей. Словно это какая-то генетическая память.

— Похоже на то, — задумчиво пробормотала она.

— По крайней мере, так оно ощущается сейчас. Я слышал о людях, скитальцах до мозга костей, которым тяжело даже выйти за пределы шаттла... Они настолько свыкаются с мыслью, что там, снаружи, враждебная им среда, что не могут находиться в незамкнутом и неконтролируемом пространстве.

Кайден слегка нахмурился, погрузившись в воспоминания и продолжая аккуратно вычищать рельсы.

— Это открытие поразило меня, когда я вернулся с «Нулевого скачка», — продолжил рассказ он. — Какой бы большой ни была станция, у тебя всегда оставалось чувство, будто бы ты висишь на краю... Может быть, были виноваты антигравитационные плоскости: давление менялось при переходе между секциями, и воздух был... неправильным. Возможно, причина была в адаптации импланта. Или в тоске по дому. Или просто воображение разыгралось. Но вернуться в огромный стабильный мир с нормальной гравитацией — самое лучшее, что я испытывал.

— Словно вернуться в родительский дом?

Кайден фыркнул:

— Если только родители сырые и темпераментные. А еще они сердиты на нас за то, что мы пренебрегаем ими. И контролировать их так же сложно, как пытаться увидеть горизонт лежа лицом в землю. Да, словно вернуться домой, — он стал аккуратно складывать рельсы обратно, перепроверяя точность выравнивания.

— Мендуар периодами был стервозен, как периодически бывают все родители, — задумчиво произнесла Шепард. — Иногда на нас обрушивались сильные бури, словно планета хотела сбросить колонию в космос.

— Торнадо?

— Нет... просто резкие сильные ветра. Мы строили волноломы вокруг складных жилых блоков, чтобы не вытаскивать их из озера каждый раз. А когда мы были детьми, то оставляли снаружи бумажные самолетики и всякие летательные поделки. Мы думали, что если терпеливо ждать, они облетят планету и через месяц-другой вернутся домой.

Кайден подогнал затвор и нижний обтекатель на место, для проверки медленно проведя взад-вперед.

— А они..? — спросил он, пытаясь заполнить внезапно наступившую тишину.

— Возвращались? Нет, тогда это было бы не весело, — она вновь погрузилась в свои мысли.

Кайден подключил аккумулятор и подождал, когда пистолет восстановит текущие настройки:

— Вот, попробуйте, — и протянул ей.

Шепард взяла пистолет и критически оценила время развертки — один, потом второй раз.

— Стало лучше. Иногда эта доля секунды... — ее голос замолк.

Она провела большим пальцем по гладко отшлифованному краю обтекателя, в течение нескольких мгновений не говоря ни слова.

— Я очень хотела выиграть, — наконец пробормотала Шепард.

Кайден почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Он сглотнул и попытался подобрать нужные слова. Сложно было представить себя на ее месте, когда кто-то, кого ты считал мертвым, вышибает себе мозги прямо у тебя на глазах. А ты только и можешь, что стоять и смотреть. _И в голову лезет только всякая банальщина_.

— Не знаю, что еще можно было сделать... — осмелился он.

— Для начала было бы неплохо не терять самообладания, — ответила Шепард раздраженным и одновременно страшно уставшим голосом. Она откинулась назад, прислонившись затылком к переборке; ее лицо исказили беспокойные эмоции. Кайден наблюдал за ней краем глаза, злясь на самого себя.

Внезапно Шепард вскочила на ноги, заставив его вздрогнуть:

— Ладно, оставим это на усмотрение вселенной. Ей, видимо, виднее, хватает ли мне проблем, чтобы еще и старые могилы вскрывать, — быстро проговорила она. — Прошу прощения, что вывалила все это на вас, Аленко. Это было... неуместно.

— Вы не... все нормально, — выдавил Кайден, обеспокоенный резкой сменой ее настроения.

Мгновение она смотрела на него, словно что-то ища в выражении лица. Он заставил себя вернуть ей тот же испытывающий взгляд, чувствуя себя словно под увеличительным стеклом.

— Спасибо, — просто ответила Шепард и подняла пистолет. — И за ремонт тоже. Кажется, я засиделась после смены, так что спокойной ночи, лейтенант.

— Мэм, — ответил Кайден, почти что возмущенный формальностью прощания.

Шепард исчезла за опорными колоннами, направляясь в сторону лифта. Кайден же не мог отделаться от ощущения, что подобрался очень близко... к чему-то. Он наклонился вперед, провел пальцами по волосам, слегка дернув на затылке, и уставился в потолок. Словно все нужные ему ответы были выгравированы на темном металле.

Ему очень хотелось понимать их разговор между строк, как и тот, что был четыре дня назад. Он высказал Шепард все, что думает о Совете, а потом внезапно заговорил о БАиР. Естественно, она внимательно, с неподдельным интересом, его выслушала, задавая в процессе вдумчивые вопросы и размышляя над услышанными ответами. В какой-то мере он надеялся, что сможет разговорить ее о собственных тренировках, но она уклонилась от прямого ответа. Он тоже не стал рассказывать о Вирнусе... Он очень хотел, чтобы Шепард узнала правду о тех событиях именно от него, но на тот момент не был готов открыться. И все же, в течение нескольких минут, они общались скорее как друзья-сослуживцы, а не как командир с подчиненным.

Но, с другой стороны, Шепард общалась со всем экипажем. В отличие от его предыдущего командира, который сторонился своей команды и держал дистанцию, она ясно дала понять, что открыта для диалога и готова выслушать любого. Если отбросить его собственное пристрастное отношение, подобная уникальная смесь авторитета и понимания уже дала свои плоды, взращивая в сердцах солдат преданность своему капитану, которая с течением времени будет только укрепляться.

И где же заканчивается Спектр и начинается настоящая личность? Ее способность скрывать свои мысли и, считывая собеседника, отвечать ему желаемыми ответами, мешала судить здраво. Благоразумнее всего было не вскрывать ящик Пандоры и просто делать свою работу.

_Но надежда ведь не прислушивается к доводам разума._

И тут Кайден понял, что совершенно не помнит, зачем он вообще спустился в грузовой отсек.


	8. Ловушка

На самом деле Джокер ненавидел швартоваться к другим кораблям. Особенно — к грязным заброшенным транспортникам... А с этим транспортником, вцепившемся в «Нормандию» мертвой хваткой, что-то было явно не так. От нехорошего предчувствия у пилота заскрежетали зубы. Он мрачно взглянул на дисплей, который транслировал изображение основного ВИ «Рога изобилия» в виде окна ввода, вежливо предлагающего разблокировать системы корабля для полноценного доступа. Шепард взяла с собой небольшой отряд проверить, что случилось. Джокер же надеялся, что сможет выжать немного информации из корабельного ВИ.

Внезапно сенсоры «Нормандии» уловили, как грузовое судно тряхнуло ударной волной. Джокер помрачнел еще больше и подключился к линии связи с группой высадки.

— Капитан, я засек... взрыв или что-то в этом роде. У вас там все в порядке? — нерешительно уточнил он. Одновременно он запустил еще один алгоритм дешифровки для разблокировки систем «Рога изобилия». Несколько секунд стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь едва слышным шуршанием в эфире. Джокер вывел на дисплей показатели датчиков бронекостюмов. Три сигнала докладывали о наличии физических повреждений: Вакариан, Уильямс, Шепард.

_ Вот дерьмо _ .

— Группа высадки, ответьте! — попытался он снова, чувствуя, как учащается дыхание.

— Аленко на связи... — последовал слабый ответ. — Видимо... здесь была ловушка... бесконтактный заряд... Проклятье, ничего не вижу.

— Что случилось? Я не могу получить доступ к системам корабля. Вообще ни к каким, — Джокер очень старался, чтобы, несмотря ни на что, его голос звучал спокойно.

— Дым... зажигательная бомба... система пожаротушения не работает! Капитан! Вы меня слышите?

— ....тенант... — хрипло откликнулась она.

— Шепард! — голос Аленко стал громче и звучал резко от беспокойства.

— Стойте! — рявкнула она и закашлялась. — Здесь могут быть и другие ловушки — просканируйте путь на датчики движения! — её голос стал глуше, и Джокер понял, что капитан активировала респиратор на шлеме.

— Так точно! — по интонациям Аленко было слышно, что меньше всего на свете ему хотелось выполнять этот приказ.

— Вакариан, не двигайся, — продолжила Шепард. — Ты поймал шрапнель. Уильямс!

В ответ послышался глухой стон:

— ...чно уверена, его там не было... — речь сержанта стала невнятной.

Программа дешифровки прервала процесс взлома: на дисплее появилось сообщение о критической ошибке. Джокер заскрипел зубами от досады — он явно не был силен в хакерстве, как ни крути. В его распоряжении были только основные инструменты, но они оказались бесполезны. На экране упрямо маячило окно входа в корабельные системы, ожидая ввода кодов доступа, которых у Джокера не было. _Шрапнель_. Даже от одного образа пилота замутило.

— Капитан, вам выслать подкрепление? — предложил он.

— Нет! Здесь все заминировано. Гаррус, какое слово в приказе «не двигайся» ты не понял?

_ Шрапнель _ . Джокер передал данные о травмах в медотсек. Один турианец, два человека. Передний шлюз.

— Чисто в пределах двадцати метров! — доложил лейтенант.

— Отлично, двигайтесь сюда, — ответила Шепард. — Я...

— Противник! — пронзил интерком крик Уильямс.

Джокер внимательно вгляделся в показатели сенсоров. Ему была недоступна информация с бортовых систем «Рога изобилия», но благодаря сцепленным шлюзам сенсоры «Нормандии» улавливали вибрации. Внутри велась стрельба. Системы также фиксировали случайные, но мощные электроразряды, которые в доли секунды пронзали корпус и следом поглощались ядром двигателя.

— Аленко, тащите Вакариана на выход. Я прикрою Уильямс, — приказала Шепард.

Каждая секунда тянулась неимоверно долго, а частая стрельба сотрясала корпус грузового судна. Электровспышки не утихали. Джокер начал всерьез беспокоиться, сколько энергии сможет принять на себя ядро корабля, прежде чем оно бабахнет сверхновой. Той самой, от которой каждый инженер в эпоху сверхсветовых перелетов просыпался ночью в холодном поту.

Внезапно грянул еще один взрыв.

— С мозгами у них плоховато, — послышался хриплый, но вполне бодрый голос Уильямс.

Шепард мрачно усмехнулась:

— Отличный выстрел.

Мгновением позже забытый интерфейс входа в системы «Рога изобилия» вспыхнул, словно фейерверк.

_ Твою же мать... _

— Капитан! — тут же заорал Джокер в интерком. — Активировалась программа самоликвидации! Бегите оттуда!

— Сколько осталось? — проворчала Уильямс.

— Уходим, сержант! — приказала Шепард.

Джокер стиснул челюсти, стараясь не смотреть на обратный отчет, в то время как сенсоры фиксировали нарастание частоты стрельбы и электрических выбросов. В попытке минимизировать время отступления он отключил вторичные зажимы, которые удерживали корабли, но большего он не мог сделать. Джокер держал руки над консолью, скрипя зубами. _Давай-давай-давай-давай..._

Мгновение казалось вечностью.

Наконец раздался голос Шепард:

— Все чисто, Джокер!

Датчики показали, что наружная дверь начала закрываться.

Как только система оповестила о блокировке шлюза, Джокер тут же отключил первичные зажимы и врубил маневровые двигатели на полную мощь. Он развернул «Нормандию» носом к разбитому кораблю, переключив подачу энергии на передние щиты и активировав реверсивный двигатель. И дал задний ход на максимальной скорости. «Нормандия» быстро начала отдаляться от грузового судна...

Несколько мгновений спустя «Рог изобилия» раздулся и бесшумно взорвался; разрушительная сила вырвалась из ядра его двигателя и разнесла корабль на куски меньше чем за секунду. Остатки кислорода сгорели в ярком оранжевом бутоне, который тут же рассеяло рванувшей во все стороны подрагивающей синей волной темной энергии. По корпусу «Нормандии» прошла дрожь, когда волна столкнулась с ее силовым полем. Джокер зафиксировал несколько столкновений с обломками, но щиты поглотили большую часть кинетической энергии, отбрасывая те от резко накрененного корабля без вреда для последнего. Джокер переключил подачу энергии на маневренные двигатели, постепенно снизив скорость до минимума.

— Командующий офицер взошел на борт, — беззаботно доложил ВИ «Нормандии». — Старший помощник Прессли сдал пост.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — пробормотал Джокер. Он вытянул шею, обернувшись за спинку кресла, когда внутренняя дверь шлюза с шипением открылась. Ожидающие два морпеха вышли и вернулись обратно, уже поддерживая сержанта Уильямс. Ее броня с правой передней стороны была выжжена, а на тяжелых защитных пластинах виднелись вмятины. Несколько зазубренных металлических осколков торчали из щелей сочленений бронекостюма, а по черной от копоти поверхности текли кровавые дорожки. Один особо страшный осколок торчал из бедра. Солдаты быстро уложили ее на носилки, подхватили их и понесли к лестнице.

Затем вошел Аленко, поддерживая сильно хромающего Гарруса, и повел его вслед за носилками. Бронированная спина турианца тоже была украшена копотью, царапинами и кусками зазубренного металла. Самый большой из которых торчал из правого плеча.

Джокер сел прямо, рассеянно покусывая губы. Он немного поколебался, но все же вышел на приватный канал с лейтенантом:

— Эй, Аленко, что-то серьезное?

— Нет, не думаю, — коротко ответил тот, но голос его был напряжен. — Поверхностные ранения... доктор Чаквас справится.

— Хорошо, — Джокер закрыл канал, и сзади послышался топот бронированных ботинок. В нос ударил приторный запах подпаленного композитного материала. Шепард встала рядом и, подняв руку, открыла лицевой щиток шлема. Ее броня тоже была обуглена, но частично; повреждения на первый взгляд отсутствовали.

— Капитан, не пора ли мне открыть счет для ваших своевременных спасений? У меня весьма разумные расценки, — он натянул на лицо невинное выражение.

— Я куплю тебе бифштекс, когда в следующий раз мы будем на Цитадели, — лаконично ответила она, все еще тяжело дыша.

Они едва избежали смерти.

Джокер сложил пальцы домиком:

— Хм... не имею ничего против, если он будет настоящим, а не биологически выращенной имитацией.

— Естественно, — ответила Шепард. Она отстегнула большим пальцем крепления шлема от горловины и сняла его, пригладив назад встрепанные волосы. На ее смуглой коже блестел пот; стекая каплями, он оставлял следы на грязном от сажи лице. — Повреждения? — уточнила она.

— Краска на корпусе скололась.

— Отлично. Просканируй обломки. Мне интересно, уловим ли мы что-то необычное.

Джокер активировал систему сканирования.

— Ничего необычного, — сказал он несколько секунд спустя. — Если судить по обломкам, у них и груза-то было немного.

Капитан наклонилась посмотреть показатели дисплея и задумчиво нахмурилась. Джокер оглянулся и заметил глубокий порез на ее ножной пластине, чуть ниже бедра.

— Вы заливаете мне кровью чистую палубу, — неловко пошутил он. На самом деле — нет; но ему нечасто доводилось сталкиваться с последствиями боя. _Шрапнель_.

— У меня весь отряд пострадал. Не хочешь вызваться добровольцем на следующую миссию? — холодно спросила Шепард.

Джокер невесело хмыкнул. В его шкафчике лежал стандартный пистолет «Хане-Кедар», но он считал его декоративным приложением к званию лейтенанта.

— Этот корабль был заминированной ловушкой гетов. Кто угодно мог наткнуться на него, — продолжила Шепард, все еще всматриваясь в показания приборов.

— Геты...

— Команда обращена в хасков, операционная система скомпрометирована... И нам не удалось вовремя добраться до навигационного журнала.

Джокер не мог не порадоваться, что пока судьба уберегла его от встречи с хасками:

— Вы в рубашке родились, капитан. Вакариан и Уильямс словили много оскол...

— Ничего подобного, — рассеянно пробормотала Шепард, не отрывая взгляда от консоли. Затем она выпрямилась и посмотрела на него. — Осколок, который Гаррус поймал в плечо, должен был попасть в меня, — она указала в центр груди.

Джокер выгнул бровь. _Её прикрыл турианец... Аленко это не понравится_.

— Берем курс на Альмакрукс и сбрасываем переизбыток заряда. Затем возвращаемся к ретранслятору, — решительно приказала Шепард.

— Так точно, мэм.

Капитан развернулась и пошла прочь, оставив после себя стойкий запах гари. Джокер сгорбился в кресле и ненадолго закрыл глаза, не желая смотреть на дрейфующие обломки корабля.

_ Шрапнель _ .


	9. Зеркало

В свете последних событий Лиара была очень рада снова оказаться на Цитадели, пусть некоторые из ее сопровождающих и вызывали чувство неловкости.

Причины враждебности сержанта Уильямс были понятны: недоверие к азари как дочери Бенезии и как представителю нечеловеческой расы. Лиара выяснила для себя, что людям требуется немало времени, чтобы осознать, что дети могут не общаться с родителями долгие годы. В течение непродолжительного срока жизни людей, их семья присутствовала почти везде.

Лейтенанта Аленко понять оказалось тяжелее. Большую часть времени он был довольно приветлив, но периодически Лиара чувствовала скрытую неприязнь. Может быть, она нечаянно его чем-то оскорбила, нарушив какое-то негласное правило мужской этики?

Для Лиары гендерные взаимоотношения людей были непроходимым лабиринтом. Зачастую люди и сами знали их правила только на интуитивном уровне. Обосновавшись на «Нормандии», она загрузила несколько научных статей, чтобы изучить этот вопрос подробнее; и хотя ее знания в общих чертах улучшились, многочисленные нюансы никак не поддавались пониманию. Было ужасно читать о различных несправедливостях и ограничениях, которые гендеры творили друг против друга на протяжении всей человеческой истории, и осознавать, что призраки тех событий проскальзывают до сих пор. Насколько грустно, насколько трагично, когда целый вид обращен сам против себя.

С другой стороны люди адаптировались и стремились к познанию, были способны меняться с поразительной скоростью. _Вид в своей первичной стадии?_ От этой мысли Лиара улыбнулась и некоторое время размышляла, какие их ждут перемены. Определенный оптимизм внушало то, что при положительном влиянии они смогут преодолеть сдерживающие их стереотипы. И некоторые изменения могут произойти уже при ее жизни.

Люди. Что за необычная и завораживающая раса... Было до странности приятно оказаться среди тех, для кого ее чистокровное рождение не было клеймом. А ее попытки понять нюансы их культуры и взаимоотношений стали настоящим интеллектуальным вызовом. И Шепард... насколько неотразимой она была. Лиара не могла не чувствовать дрожь предвкушения всякий раз, когда капитан заходила к ней поговорить. Даже после событий на Новерии: нескольких часов на пронизывающем холоде, сражения с монстрами-рахни, противостояния с одурманенной матерью — одно лишь присутствие Шепард заставляло рассеяться пережитый ужас.

И здесь, в стыковочном доке Цитадели, было тяжело наблюдать, как Шепард отдала свой пистолет лейтенанту и пошла безоружной и без бронекостюма к вооруженной женщине. Лиаре хотелось бы послушать, о чем они говорили, но слова поглощались шумом огромного открытого пространства. Лиара изо всех сил сдерживала себя, чтобы не вмешаться, когда сумасшедшая, что-то крича, начинала тыкать пистолетом в лицо Шепард. Уже не менее трех раз.

Немного утешало, что два морпеха рядом с ней тоже не горели желанием оставаться в стороне. Даже находясь на расстоянии в несколько шагов, она чувствовала исходящее от них напряжение. Аленко так сильно сжимал пистолет Шепард, что костяшки его пальцев побледнели, а Уильямс теребила свое собственное оружие, наблюдая прищуренным взглядом за развитием диалога.

Но Лиару по-настоящему поразило, что женщина действительно смягчилась. Слезы потекли по ее щекам, и Шепард, осторожно взяв ее руки в свои, высвободила пистолет. _Хвала Богине, какое непоколебимое спокойствие! Я бы точно все испортила, если бы вмешалась..._

Солдаты облегченно выдохнули, и Лиара снова взглянула на своих спутников. Уильямс все еще наблюдала за Шепард с отстраненным выражением лица, скрестив руки на груди. Лейтенант же, слегка хмурясь, внимательно рассматривал пистолет командира.

Шепард аккуратно опустила успокоившуюся женщину на пол, ненадолго задержалась и, убедившись, что все в порядке, ушла вниз по трапу. Она обменялась парой слов с благодарными постовыми; отдав ей честь и забрав украденный пистолет, они поспешили к больной женщине. Шепард проводила их взглядом и направилась к своей команде. На ее лице застыло выражение, граничащее с радостью.

— Спасибо, лейтенант, — поблагодарила она, забрав у Аленко пистолет и пристегнув его к поясу.

— Мэм, — ответил тот со странными интонациями.

— Пойдемте. Удина не любит, когда его заставляют ждать, — приказала капитан, направляясь к лифтам.

— Черт возьми, подождет — не надорвется, — резко заявила сержант, шагая позади командира.

— Не надорвется, но потом выскажет нам все, что о нас думает, — ответила Шепард.

Уильямс закатила глаза:

— Сложно поверить, что этот придурок представляет человечество.

— Этот придурок играет в политические игры и ограждает от этого удовольствия других, — Шепард дотронулась до панели лифта. — _Мне бы_ точно не хотелось заниматься его работой.

Лиара была ошарашена, впервые услышав, с каким легкомысленным пренебрежением люди говорят о своем после. С учетом, что в присутствии высокопоставленных лиц морпехи вели себя почтительно, подобное отношение «за глаза» вызывало у нее неприязнь. Но потом Лиара узнала, что уважение среди людей — понятие совсем неоднозначное, и если кому-то «отдают честь», это еще не значит, что этого человека действительно чествуют.

— Эта девочка... она с Мендуара, мэм? — спросила Уильямс, когда лифтовая кабина, загудев, поехала вдоль кольца, соединяющего жилые сектора с Президиумом.

— Да. Её похитили те же работорговцы, что убили моих родителей.

— Ужасно. На все воля Божья, не так ли?

— Как бы сквозь тусклое зеркало, — просто ответила Шепард *.

Лиара нахмурилась. Она понимала очевидный подтекст этих слов, но они настолько выбивались из обычной человеческой речи, что — она точно знала — содержали в себе какой-то культурный контекст. Не в силах определить его самостоятельно, она уже собиралась задать уточняющий вопрос, но ее опередила сержант:

— Как ей удалось сбежать?

— Я не совсем уверена, что правильно ее поняла, — ответила Шепард, задумчиво хмуря брови. — Она говорила странными метафорами и называла себя «оно». Мне кажется, у нее ярко выраженные симптомы стокгольмского синдрома...

— А что это? — спросила Лиара, стараясь поспевать за новыми словами из человеческого языка.

— Термин, обозначающий психологическую аномалию, — пояснил Аленко. — Когда жертва находится в неволе достаточно долго, она может начать испытывать к своему захватчику симпатию. Вплоть до желания помочь. По сути, инстинкт самосохранения.

— Проклятые батарианские твари, сделать такое с ребенком... — прорычала Уильямс.

— Дети пользуются у работорговцев хорошим спросом, — мрачно произнесла Шепард. — Легко ломаются и тренируются. На Мендуаре у нападавших был богатый выбор. Не подходивших им по требованиям застреливали. А дававших отпор...

— Так это... это вы получили тогда? — в порыве спросила Лиара, указав на таинственный шрам на руке Шепард.

На мгновение в кабине воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь гулом лифта. Лиара заметила, как на лице лейтенанта напряглись мышцы.

— В тот день я не сражалась, Лиара, — ответила Шепард и, слегка наклонив голову, посмотрела азари прямо в глаза. — Мне было шестнадцать, я была подростком, у меня не было оружия и я не умела драться. Я не сражалась. Я пряталась, — в ее словах не было злости, не было неприязни к Лиаре за заданный вопрос, но безошибочно узнаваемая горечь сочилась с каждого из сказанных слов.

Прежде чем Лиара успела что-то сказать, двери лифта открылись, и Шепард прошла в вестибюль СБЦ, направляясь к транспортному терминалу. Лиара почувствовала себя полностью опустошенной, осознавая весь ужас произошедшего. _Шестнадцать_! Она была немыслимо молода, чтобы пережить такое. Воспоминания о недавней трагедии под ледником Новерии поблекли и стали очень далекими. У Лиары была возможность принять решение выйти из-под опеки матери, самой встать на ноги, прежде чем Бенезию поглотила воля Сарена. Но люди, с их привязанностью к родным... лишить их семьи прежде, чем они научатся жить самостоятельно, лишить их всех связей и общины одним ударом, оставив одних во всей галактике...

— Эй, ты с нами?

Лиара отвлеклась от своих мыслей и посмотрела на сержанта, стоящую на пороге кабины.

— Я... да, — торопливо ответила Лиара и, не обращая внимания на прищуренный взгляд женщины, поспешила за капитаном.

_Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, сержант Уильямс. Шепард ясно дала мне понять, что я имею право задавать вопросы. И я задаю._

_И буду задавать снова._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Игра слов с религиозным подтекстом: «сквозь тусклое стекло/зеркало» — выдержка из послания апостола Павла (Первое послание к Коринфянам Глава 13 / Стих 12) о том, что замысел Божий неисповедим, и открывается как бы сквозь тусклое стекло/зеркало.


	10. Дрон

Кайден никогда раньше не видел, чтобы боевые дроны Альянса вели себя подобным образом. Запрограммированы они были точно не для тренировок.

Сложно было даже вообразить объем хакерской работы, которую кто-то сделал, чтобы саботировать Лунный тренировочный полигон. Предполагалось, что управляющий всеми объектами ВИ был изолирован, а доступ к его системе можно было получить только через локальное физическое соединение. Но даже если и так, понадобилось бы несколько дней, чтобы пробиться через брандмауэры ВИ. Если только кто-то не поработал изнутри.

Но это предположение тоже не имело смысла. Никакой денежной выгоды в саботаже одного обучающего ВИ не было, да и сам саботаж был не настолько впечатляющим, чтобы вмешательство признали неким подобием террористического акта. Если же это была шутка – то совсем не смешная; либо что-то совершенно иного рода. Кайден плохо представлял, что из-за системной ошибки все может настолько выйти из-под контроля. И, в конце концов, это ни в коей мере не объясняло странное поведение дронов.

Его изводили домыслы. Кайден много лет управлял боевыми дронами, даже занимался их ремонтом. Он не был специалистом по ИИ, но знал принципы работы распределительной сети их операционной системы и логические цепи, лежащие в основе формирования их стратегических решений. В дронах был заложен достаточно большой набор потенциальных реакций на предлагаемую ситуацию, но все же по своей сути они оставались машинами и были довольно предсказуемы — особенно, в отсутствие оператора на поле боя.

Видимо, по этой причине адмирал Хакет вызвал Шепард, а не местное военное подразделение. Дроны не должны опрометчиво бросаться на противника и беспорядочно метаться. Их действия были агрессивны, но не слажены.

Не говоря уже о других опасностях, подготовленных враждебно настроенным ВИ.

Шепард, Тали, Уильямс, Гаррус и Кайден пробивали себе путь через турели, системы кинетических барьеров, ядовитый газ и волны боевых дронов к третьей секции, когда дела пошли из рук вон плохо. Превосходящие по силе дроны вынырнули из задней части бункера, застав их врасплох на открытой местности. Отряд столкнулся с противником, которому не было необходимости отступать, а значит — нельзя было аккуратно рассредоточиться по укрытиям.

— Все в коридор, живо! — рявкнула Шепард, указывая на дверь, откуда они пришли.

Отстреливающийся отряд ввалился в узкий проход. Шепард замыкала строй. Пара дронов проскользнули мимо проема, словно не зная, как штурмовать коридор. Кайден отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть вперед, когда раздался дребезжащий взрыв; ударная волна накрыла лейтенанта, и он потерял равновесие.

— Треклятые железяки! — выкрикнула Уильямс. Кайден услышал стрекотание ее штурмовой винтовки, расстреливавшей кинетические щиты.

Оглянувшись, он увидел следы взрыва на почерневшей стене коридора; в воздухе растекалась паленая вонь от химической взрывчатки. Гаррус стоял на коленях, потряхивая головой — его явно штормило. Кровь голубого цвета стекала из его носа и со лба, капая на пол. Тали, отделавшись лишь легким испугом, быстро сменила позицию и, закрыв собой турианца, стала палить из дробовика по той же цели, что и сержант. Ею оказался двигавшийся в их направлении краснополосый ракетный дрон.

Шепард, не шевелясь, лежала на полу.

Кайден, стиснув зубы, подавил накативший волной страх, отступил назад и начал стрелять в дрона над плечом Уильямс. Он знал, что это может случиться, пытался подготовиться... но нахлынувшие эмоции оказались слишком сильными. Он заставил себя абстрагироваться, сосредоточиться на бое, обратив внимание на входящие данные. Индикатор на его визоре, отражавший состояние бронекостюма Шепард, указывал на отсутствие пробоин и потерю крови. _Спокойно! Это всего лишь нокаут..._

К счастью, щиты ракетного дрона слетели прежде, чем тот сделал выстрел, а сосредоточенный огонь отряда разнес его в клочья.

Одна отрезвляющая мысль заставила Кайдена взять себя в руки. _Если она выходит из боя, я принимаю командование_.

— Двигаемся! — приказал Кайден, стараясь держаться хладнокровно-спокойно, как Шепард. Дроны, кажется, колебались, и грех было не воспользоваться такой возможностью. Он поднял дробовик Шепард и осторожно подхватил ее под плечи. Было бы больше времени, он бы оценил ее состояние, прежде чем передвигать. Но времени не было, а стоять посреди пустого коридора — себе дороже.

— Давай, Гаррус! — Тали поддержала турианца под локоть и помогла подняться на ноги.

Уильямс быстро подошла к Кайдену и помогла оттащить Шепард к дальней двери.

— Дерьмово, лейт, — процедила она сквозь зубы.

— Справимся, — коротко отрезал он, не давая воли царапавшейся в груди панике.

Едва они пересекли проем, Кайден оглянулся в ожидании погони, но коридор был пуст, а противоположная дверь автоматически закрыла створки. Он оглядел пустой проход и точно понял, что хотела бы сделать Шепард. _Она не отступала_.

— Фиксирую больше сигналов. Двигаются к нам, — сообщила Тали, сосредоточившись на данных своего инструментрона.

Кайден оттащил Шепард подальше от открытого дверного проема и, удостоверившись, что она не попадает под прямой обстрел, положил дробовик рядом с ее рукой. Сейчас от его решения зависели чужие жизни, и он балансировал на грани, делая выбор. _Мы больше не сможем быстро маневрировать, а если нас окружат_...

Гаррус взволнованно зашевелил мандибулами, переводя взгляд с Шепард на коридор:

— Их слишком много! Мы должны...

— Построиться у двери! — оборвал его Кайден, приняв решение. — Они ввалятся в коридор, отдав приоритет воздушным атакам и пропустят красных вперед! — он достал три электромагнитных гранаты и поставил их на заряд, прислонившись плечом к косяку проема. Уильямс тут же заняла позицию напротив, вставив свежий пенетратор в штурмовую винтовку.

Гаррус словно бы засомневался, но мгновение спустя достал свои электромагнитные гранаты, не обращая внимания на заливавшую лицо кровь.

— Начинают... — предупредила Тали. Она присела на одно колено, с активированным инструментроном, возясь с гранатой. Кайден понятия не имел, что она задумала, но заставил себя довериться ей. Шепард рассматривала кварианку как самодостаточного подрывника в отряде, а не основного бойца, и Кайден не видел смысла отдавать ей приказы.

Да и не было времени. Створки дверей на противоположном конце коридора разошлись в стороны, и дроны ворвались внутрь, как рой разъяренных бело-красных металлических шершней. Плотный град огня заполнил коридор; три ракеты с шипением пронеслись через пустое пространство и, не найдя цели, взорвались при столкновении с дальней стеной залы.

Хорошо, что дроны не отличались особой смекалкой, чтобы целиться по ногам или накрыть их во время взрыва. Кайден сделал глубокий вдох, выполнил мнемонический жест, и поле зрения исказилось синим — вспыхнул барьер из темной энергии. Уильямс уже стреляла по дронам; ее мощные кинетические щиты шипели и искрились, поглощая вражеские атаки. Кайден вставил заряженную гранату в пусковую установку и выглянул из-за угла так, чтобы было удобно атаковать. Через несколько секунд послышались ответные выстрелы гранатометов Тали и Гарруса — и жужжащий треск детонации.

Передняя волна дронов дрогнула; яркие искры прошли по их корпусам, образовав дуговой разряд; стабилизирующие треноги задрожали и закрутились. Кайден, было, подумал, что одна из гранат дала сбой, но внезапно впереди идущий краснополосый ракетчик развернулся и выстрелил в упор в своих неисправных союзников. Последовал мощный взрыв, разметавший дронов на запчасти.

— Сработало! — воскликнула Тали, взяв дробовик наизготовку. Она легко выдержала тяжелую отдачу от выстрела фугасным снарядом – и еще один взрыв проредил дезорганизованный рой.

Гаррус присел на колено позади сержанта, разложив перед собой оружие и снаряжение. Он чередовал их с молниеносной точностью: делал выстрел из снайперской винтовки фугасом, быстро меняя перегретое оружие на штурмовую винтовку, а доведя и ее до перегрева — хватал следом гранату.

— Держим натиск! — выкрикнул Кайден, продолжая стрелять и рассредоточивая внимание между целями и дисплеем визора, подававшим сигнал о готовности следующей гранаты. В конце коридора система распознавания дронов «свой-чужой» определила причину неожиданной подставы, и все дроны как один развернулись к ракетчику-предателю и разнесли его на куски. Но гранаты свое дело сделали, выиграв для отряда несколько драгоценных секунд. Даже когда следующая волна дронов устремилась к ним, очередной залп электромагнитных гранат снес их щиты и вывел из строя систему наведения.

Казалось, им не будет конца, и дроны медленно, но верно продвигались к их позиции, пока не оказались в паре шагов от дверного проема. Покрывая тех на чем свет стоит, Уильямс была вынуждена спрятаться в укрытие для перезарядки щитов; ее бронекостюм из-за ослабевшего барьера в нескольких местах оказался пробит. Воздух вокруг ее винтовки подрагивал от жара. Но сержант не стала долго простаивать, быстро вернувшись в строй, даже когда в паре дюймов от ее головы пролетела ракета, подбитая метким выстрелом Тали. Кайден почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки от ударной волны взорвавшейся рядом гранаты, когда несколько дронов прорвались сквозь проем.

Уильямс быстро среагировала и, сделав бросок, схватила ведущего дрона за ногу. Закряхтев от натуги, она дернула машину назад, столкнув ее с еще одной и, удерживая их вместе, расстреляла в упор их ядра.

Кайден краем глаза заметил проблеск красного и резко повернул голову в тот момент, когда краснополосый ракетчик проскользнул в зал. Он почти что слышал, как заскрипели сервоприводы, когда турель стала разворачиваться в поисках цели, расставив шире ноги для стабилизации, словно металлическое насекомое. Зная, что пистолет быстро не пробьет его щиты, Кайден сосредоточился для удара биотикой. Синий ореол засиял от наплыва силы, но в голове яростно пронеслась мысль, что антигравитационная подъемная система ракетчика справится с любыми искажениями пространства. Без раздумий он представил ощущения от искрящейся деформации Шепард и в отчаянии попытался воссоздать ее, притягивая и сдвигая гравитацию к себе, по мере того, как вдоль тела тёк поток силы.

Дрон застыл, окутанный необычным искажением. Его сервоприводы жужжали и щелкали, но он не двигался, пригвожденный покровом темной энергии, удерживавшей его в одной точке. Кайден с недоверием смерил взглядом застывшего ракетчика, но осознать сделанное времени не было. Он быстро развернулся назад и продолжил стрелять по оставшимся дронам. Еще один внезапно вышел из-под контроля ВИ, что привело к жестокой перестрелке между машинами и подарило команде еще немного времени на переориентацию атаки.

Внезапно позади грянул выстрел из дробовика. Кайден, дернувшись, резко развернулся и задел Шепард. Она сидела, опершись на колено, и целилась в застывшего ракетчика. Биотическое поле стало рассеиваться, и тут же тихо щелкнула снайперская винтовка Гарруса. В мгновение ока в корпусе дрона образовалась огромная дыра, и тот камнем свалился на пол, не шевелясь. Несколько секунд спустя перестрелка прекратилась.

— Чисто? — Кайден быстро осмотрел коридор.

— Будете знать, как иметь дело с морпехами! — торжествующе воскликнула Уильямс, от всей души дав пинка потрескивающей машине. Башня дрона оторвалась и пронеслась вдоль прохода, приземлившись в кучу обломков.

Тали снова активировала свой инструментрон:

— Активных сигналов нет, лейтенант, — доложила она.

Кайдена накрыло опьяняющей смесью адреналина и облегчения. Дыша ровно и глубоко, он спрятал пистолет и помог Шепард встать на ноги. Капитан, моргая, осмотрела поле боя, пытаясь сориентироваться. Краска на переднем крае ее шлема неровно облупилась.

— Как долго... — ее лицо исказилось от страха.

— Меньше минуты, мэм, — ответил Кайден, внимательно за ней наблюдая.

— Вы с нами, Шкипер? — сержант неторопливо подошла к ним. Ее глаза светились азартом победы.

— Да. Я... у меня в голове все звенит, — ответила Шепард, постучав ладонью по шлему. — Все живы? Гаррус...?

— В порядке, капитан, — заверил ее турианец, собирая разбросанное оружие. И ткнул пальцем в кровоточащий лоб. — У меня тоже... звенит, но я могу сражаться.

— Не волнуйтесь, мэм. Лейт тут неплохо раскомандовался, — Уильямс по-дружески пихнула Кайдена.

Шепард посмотрела ему в глаза:

— Хорошая работа, — произнесла она и окинула всех взглядом. — Все молодцы... все закончилось бы хреново, если бы они напали на нас снова.

_Интересно, сравнится ли чувство гордости от ее простых слов с вручением медали адмиралом?_ Кайден в этом сомневался.

— Я думаю, что источник сигнала изолирован, капитан, — радостно доложила Тали.

— Отлично, — ответила Шепард, — пора покончить с этой штукой.

Она снова пошла по коридору, теперь уже заваленному дымящимися металлическими ошметками машин, на которые, проходя мимо, члены отряда подозрительно косились.

Внезапно Кайден вспомнил, что сделал с вырвавшимся ракетным дроном. Итак, как это вышло? Он отвлеченно размял ладони, размышляя: может быть все дело в новом био-усилителе? Надо бы переговорить с Лиарой; её мастерство в биотике превосходило познания всех экспертов, кого он встречал. Но он не знал, как лучше это сделать. Азари была дружелюбна и чрезвычайно умна, но его немного раздражали их длительные беседы с Шепард. Хотя он и понимал, что это явное ребячество, но, к несчастью, легче от этого понимания не становилось.

Кайден выбросил эти домыслы из головы. Все это подождет. Сейчас им нужно выполнить миссию, и не стоит терять бдительности: у поврежденного ВИ про запас могли оказаться еще сюрпризы. Тали вела отряд сквозь пугающе притихшее здание, и Кайден явственно ощущал, что за ними следят. На тренировочных площадках размещались передвижные перегородки, для имитации различных вариантов боевых условий. Невольно представилось, как они одновременно двигаются, чтобы заблокировать их, толкают — и даже обрастают шипами как в идиотских приключенческих фильмах. Пока все шли вперед, лейтенант продолжал осматриваться, с подозрением вглядываясь в элементы обстановки.

Но, видимо, эта атака была последней — отчаянный гамбит спятившего компьютера. Они прошли окружным путем к хорошо защищенному центральному ядру. Путь в серверную преградила тяжелая дверь с закодированным замком. Коды доступа были тщательно зашифрованы, но Кайден знал, как их обойти. Адмирал Хакет предоставил им все технические характеристики здания, включая подробные строительные чертежи по всем мерам безопасности, которые Кайден тщательно изучил перед миссией. Для экономии времени он не стал заморачиваться с длительной дешифровкой, а просто использовал частично расплавленный уни-гель, чтобы изолировать источник питания замка. И сложно запрограммированный протокол безопасности отключил замок и открыл дверь.

Шепард прошла внутрь, держа дробовик наготове и активировав респиратор на случай возможной газовой атаки.

— Вот он, капитан, — Тали указала на непримечательный компьютер в центре комнаты.

— Лейтенант? — обратилась Шепард к Кайдену.

— Соответствует спецификациям, мэм, — ответил он. — Все боковые узлы — блоки вторичной обработки, в них сосредоточены пассивные системы, а это — главный трансформатор, в котором обитает ВИ, — он указал на стеллажи. Гаррус с явным любопытством осматривал конструкцию.

— Отлично. Можно все это взорвать к чертям и пойти домой? — спросила Уильямс, постукивая пальцами по винтовке.

— Хорошая мысль, сержант, — одобрила Шепард и, достав две ударные гранаты, соединила их вместе. — Все за дверь.

— Если положить гранаты сюда, урон будет максимальным, — услужливо подсказала Тали, указывая на силовой узел рядом с конструкцией.

Шепард установила таймер на гранатах, положила их в указанное кварианкой место и поспешила за дверь к остальным. Двадцать секунд спустя по подземному бункеру пронеслось эхо взрыва. Освещение ярко вспыхнуло и погасло, погрузив все в темноту. Коммуникатор Кайдена уловил мягкое свистящее шипение, и все перманентно гудящие системы бункера отключились.

— Что ж... — произнесла Шепард.

— Полный каскадный отказ, — пробормотала Тали.

Вспыхнул свет — Уильямс включила закрепленный на шлеме фонарь:

— Оно точно сдохло? — она заглянула в серверную, вертя головой по сторонам.

Визор Кайдена проинформировал его, что коммуникационная система записала сигнал, встроенный в помехи, когда ВИ отключился. Сигнал был самый простой — незашифрованный поток двоичного кода, сложившийся в несколько букв.

ПОМОГИТЕ

Кайдену стало немного не по себе. _Ладно... инженерам тут точно найдется, чем заняться_.


	11. Монстр

Джокер сидел в пустой столовой и рассеянно тасовал колоду карт. Прошло пара часов после пересменки, и пока освободившаяся часть экипажа спала, он наслаждался редким моментом тишины и покоя. Игровые карты были своего рода анахронизмом, но он всегда предпочитал тактильный контакт с ними обычным играм на датападе. Они занимали руки, пока в голове блуждал ворох мыслей.

Он невольно вздрогнул, когда сержант Уильямс внезапно появилась из-за перегородки, отделяющей экипажный отсек. Обычно он слышал её приближение, но, по-видимому, в этот раз она не надела ботинки. Её волосы были поспешно затянуты в небрежный хвост, несколько прядей выбились и ниспадали вдоль лица. Она была без верха униформы, в одной белой нижней майке. Несмотря на неприятную усмешку на её лице, общее впечатление от увиденного заставило воображение Джокера проследовать в совершенно неожиданном направлении.

_Я слишком долго засиделся в космосе_.

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — небрежно протянул он.

Эшли смерила его хмурым взглядом, подошла к кухонному интерфейсу и, посмотрев на него какое-то время, наконец нажала выбранные кнопки. Джокер был искренне уверен, что платформа выполнит её запрос в рекордно короткие сроки, только бы сержант перестала на неё так таращиться. Эшли забрала кружку и направилась обратно.

— Вечер покера с мальчишками? — сухо спросила она, обходя стол и бросив взгляд на карты.

Джокер сделал невинное лицо:

— Боже упаси! Азартные игры запрещены уставом.

Эшли подняла бровь, безмолвно намекая, что не поверила ему ни на грош. Она упала на стул и, упершись локтями в стол, отпила таинственное содержимое из кружки.

— Испытаешь удачу? — предложил Джокер, кладя колоду на стол и выравнивая ее по краям.

— И на что мне сыграть? На портянки? — язвительно протянула Эшли. — Да и покерфейс у меня так себе.

— Я точно уверен, что ты где-то припрятала свои запасы кофе?.. — на удачу предположил Джокер.

Её глаза сузились поверх кружки:

— Тебе придется сильно постараться, чтобы добраться до моей заначки, летун.

— Ладно-ладно, отстал, — развел руками Джокер. — И что же ты подскочила в сон-час? Явно не для того, чтобы составить мне компанию.

— Монстры под кроватью, — Эшли слегка скривила рот. Она поставила кружку и протянула руку, сняв пару верхних карт с колоды.

— Нашла крогана под подушкой? — мягко спросил Джокер.

— Это был бы гигантский клоп... — рассеянно ответила она, ставя две карты домиком.

— Накройся с головой, — предложил Джокер. — Всем известно, что монстрам никогда не победить всемогущее одеяло.

— Видимо, этим монстрам одеяло не страшно, — пробормотала Эшли, сделав еще один глоток из кружки. Она взяла несколько карт и поставила еще один «домик» рядом с первым, а третьей картой, положенной сверху, соединила края первых двух. У нее были невероятно твердые руки, что, по мнению Джокера, способствовало ее опасной репутации меткого стрелка.

Пилот лениво почесал подбородок. Каждый корабль был уникален, и не только из-за технических и программных особенностей, но и из-за людей, его населяющих. На протяжении многих лет Джокер уделял особое внимание всем составляющим корабля и их взаимодействию друг с другом, потому что от этого зависело их общее существование. Все не сводилось только к танцам на поле боя — еще были взаимосвязи в цепочке командования, а помимо них и другие слишком человечные вещи, которые военные предпочитали игнорировать. Джокеру всегда казалось это абсурдным: при всей глубине современных психологических исследований, командование флотом скорее заткнет уши пальцами и начнет распевать гимны, чем признает, что их морпехи могут испытывать злость, страх, ревность, боль и — не дай Боже — увлечься друг другом.

На кораблях Альянса всегда размещали морпехов, и те во многих смыслах оставались предоставлены сами себе. Джокер был довольно далек от грязных операций на земле; он всегда оставался мыслями в космосе, погруженный в многочисленные захватывающие тонкости полета. Он общался с ними, играл в карты, слушал их рассказы, которые раз за разом отдавали все большей дичью, но оставаться в стороне ему всегда было проще. Они проходили все круги ада, но всегда были мускулистые сорвиголовы, которым было не до него — еле передвигающегося калеки.

Однако в нынешнее время границы стали размыты, особенно теперь, когда его командиром была морпех. Которая действительно приходила, чтобы поговорить с ним, терпела его сарказм и импозантные выпады и, похоже, безоговорочно доверяла его навыкам. Или другая морпех — которая прямо сейчас сидела перед ним, свободно рассказывая, как он предполагал, о вызванном боевым стрессом кошмаре. Вдоль ее правой руки тянулись четыре тускнеющие розовые линии — следы от осколков шрапнели после «Рога изобилия».

— Я всегда считала инопланетян странными, — рассеянно сказала Эшли, набирая больше карт для строительства. — И считаю, но все же, у них есть что-то внутри, понимаешь? Может быть... что-то вроде души. У настоящих монстров ничего не отражается в глазах... если у них вообще есть глаза. Плохо, если мы их встречаем. Стоит мне только подумать о людях на Иден Прайме... Они смотрели на хасков и _узнавали_ в них тех, кого знали раньше. В тех уже не осталось ничего живого, но они ходили и пытались разорвать тебе лицо.

— У ханаров нет глаз, — невнятно пробормотал Джокер, — но они не страшные...

_Молодец, хорошо сказал. Идиот_.

— Когда я встречаю желе, то думаю, пойдет ли оно заливным с рисом и васаби, — криво улыбнулась Эшли, выстраивая очередной «домик».

— Этот милостиво просит убрать ваши палочки подальше, — Джокер сымитировал вежливые интонации ханаров.

— Это было ужасно, офицер! Аж соевый соус прокис! — протянула Эшли неимоверно жалобным голосом.

Она усмехнулась, а Джокер рассмеялся. Эшли стала строить второй уровень «домиков», когда Джокер неловко развернулся и нечаянно задел край стола локтем. Она замерла, задержав две карты в руках прямо над первым уровнем, пока неустойчивая конструкция не перестала вибрировать. После она метнула на него слегка недовольный взгляд, заставив Джокера осторожно отодвинуться на стуле назад и с раскаянием спрятать руки в карманы. Эшли вернулась к постройке; сосредоточившись, она прикусила кончик языка.

— Всегда хотела использовать все пятьдесят две карты... — отстраненно произнесла она. — Но каждый раз кто-то из сестер ломал мне недострой, потому что это было весело.

— Мало у кого сейчас найдется настоящая колода.

— Я использовала папины, но они были порядком помяты, а бубновый туз так вообще погнут. Поэтому ты всегда знал, у кого на руках козыри, — она замолчала, поставила карту на уголок, прижала ее пальцем с другого и, щелкнув по краю, заставила ее вращаться. — Интересно, получится ли у меня тот трюк, в котором ты подкидываешь карты в воздух, а затем простреливаешь туза?

— Не обижай мои карты, — с притворным беспокойством попросил Джокер.

Эшли шутливо снова поставила карту на угол, отпустила ее и изобразила выстрел.

— Бам, — пробормотала она; карта потеряла равновесие и опрокинулась, продемонстрировав валета червей.

— Разбиваешь сердца по всей галактике... Бедный Валет, — посетовал Джокер.

— О да, это я, — язвительно заявила Эшли. — Разбиваю маленькие пластмассовые сердечки гетов. Всем — кто попадет под мой прицел, — она сложила руки так, словно держала штурмовую винтовку.

— Тебе стоит нажать спуск на самой большой пушке. Ничто так не передает любовь как четверть пуда железа, летящего на релятивистских скоростях...

— Да-да, у тебя побольше калибр. Поздравляю, — усмехнулась Эшли. — Но у _моего_ есть патроны «Инферно».

Джокер дернул бровью:

— Да ты извращенка.

— Пенетраторы я использую только в особых случаях, — с лукавой усмешкой выдала она.

Джокер открыл было рот, чтобы достойно возразить, но решил, что не стоит:

— Нет, на это я не поведусь, — наконец заявил он.

— Грандмастер стёба, да пренебрегает наживкой? Я разочарована.

— Самосохранение никто не отменял, сержант, — не согласился Джокер. — Ты, может, и быстрее меня бегаешь, но понадобится что-то посерьезнее, чтобы вывести меня из строя грязными разговорчиками.

— Туше. Но не беспокойся, у тебя все равно калибр больше, — Эшли встала и закинула кружку в посудомойку. — Возвращаемся на передовую, — провозгласила она, широко зевнув, и потянулась.

— Но ты даже половины колоды не истратила... — заметил Джокер. — Обещаю, что не сломаю.

Эшли сверкнула легкой улыбкой:

— _Естественно_ , не сломаешь — по крайней мере, пока мне не перевалит за сорок. А пока надо дать щитам перезарядиться. Думаешь, я позволю какому-то монстру-недоноску победить? Вот и _не думай_. Дострою до конца в следующий раз. Спокойной ночи. И повеселись, — с озорной улыбкой она развернулась и скрылась за переборкой, направившись в экипажный отсек.

Джокер протянул палец к одной из карт в нижнем ряду, но остановился в нескольких дюймах. Затем убрал руку и спрятал ее в карман, развалившись на стуле и мрачно глядя на незаконченное строение.

_Да она издевается_.


	12. Прикосновение

Бывали моменты, когда Кайден ненавидел свой имплант.

Свернувшись клубком на постели в слабо освещенном медотсеке, он мог представить, как тот жарко пульсирует, поджаривая нейроны и распространяя мрак. Он мог вообразить, что большое и усаженное ножами нечто, медленно вращаясь вокруг своей оси, рассекает мозг, неумолимо разрастается, пока его лезвия не пронзают затылок, протыкают глазницы, крошат череп. За много лет приступов Кайдена уже откровенно достали попытки убедить себя, насколько для него все хорошо закончилось, в отличие от многих других. Благодарности до сих пор было в избытке, но сейчас от неё не было никакого толка. Пытаться убедить себя радоваться, что ты жив — так себе план, когда боль разрывает тебя на части, оставляя после только гнетущее чувство пустоты и длительный привкус злости.

Но ненависть была простой и, главное, честной. Как и боль, она проходила. Выгорала, оставляя ощущение вымотанности и освобождения, и он снова становился собой.

Шипение открывающихся дверей разрушило идеальную тишину. Послышались приближающиеся шаги, остановившиеся около кровати.

— Простите что беспокою, лейтенант, — мягкое контральто Шепард, более тихое чем обычно, стало для него парадоксальной смесью ада и рая.

Кайден выдавил приветствие. Световые вспышки остались перед глазами, даже когда он попытался их открыть, щурясь от света настенных ламп. Шепард казалась нависшей тенью, очерченной лучами трассировки.

— Я пишу доклад для Хакета, и мне нужны расшифровки, с которыми вы работали. Где они лежат?

Некоторое время он пытался понять, что от него хотят. Кайден знал, о чем она говорит, но детали рассыпались и уплывали, пока он пытался собрать их воедино. Осторожно он попробовал приподняться на локтях, но теплая рука легла на плечо, останавливая его.

— Не вставайте. Просто скажите, где мне их найти.

Кайден без возражений уступил; из-за смены положения нахлынула тошнота.

— Кхм... второй сервер... они не... — он старался объяснить как можно кратче. — Мы с Гаррусом...

— Гаррус знает, где они? — прервала его Шепард.

— Д-да.

— Отлично, я его спрошу.

— Мне... Простите, — пробормотал он несчастно.

— Все нормально, — мягко ответила она; ее голос был теплым и сочувствующим.

Кайден услышал звук удаляющихся шагов, отточенных и одновременно легких. Дверь с шипением закрылась, и наступила тишина. Оставить его одного было правильным решением с её стороны, но в какой-то степени он бы хотел, чтобы она осталась. Для чего — сам не знал... вряд ли её присутствие остановило бы мигрень. Но рациональность для желания значения не имела.

Извинение тоже вышло глупым; пережиток дурной привычки с молодости. Он почти что слышал рассерженный голос отца. _Прекрати извиняться за то, что не можешь контролировать_.

Вопреки этим нотациям, он убедил себя, что может контролировать всё. Словно всё можно категоризировать, обвешать ярлыками и упаковать в правильные коробки. А главное — он считал, что может контролировать себя. И где-то там, далеко впереди, находится сияющий абстрактный идеал мастерства, которого он сможет достичь, если будет работать усерднее. Намного позже он поймет, что концепция изначально была ошибочна, но от старых привычек тяжело избавиться.

Сложно сказать, сколько он пролежал, когда сквозь сильнейшую боль прорвалась непрошенная мысль. Нелепая и бессмысленная. Но загнать её обратно в недра подсознания оказалось не так-то просто.

А Шепард раньше касалась его?

В миссиях, в критических ситуациях — определенно.

_Без... бронекостюма_.

Этот дикий, но настойчивый вопрос витал где-то на периферии сознания, но вне досягаемости.

_И не поддавался контролю_.


	13. Контроль

— Вы заводите нас в чудеснейшие места, Шкипер, — не без иронии заметила Эшли, усаживаясь на заднее сиденье «Мако», позади капитана Шепард и лейтенанта Аленко.

— Это что-то вроде хобби, — спокойно ответила капитан и, настроив параметры на главной консоли вездехода, откинулась в кресле.

Эшли была рада возможности отсидеться внутри машины, в тепле, а не на беспощадном холоде Пресропа. За окном Клендагон, на спутнике которого они приземлились, медленно опускался за окружающий долину горный хребет. Отраженный от планеты свет отбрасывал на поверхность тусклые рассеянные блики. В сотне ярдов от них несколько химических ламп освещали внешние границы группы модульных зданий, которые выглядели, словно их по неосторожности уронили с орбиты и так и оставили.

Там, внутри, бывший солдат Альянса, ныне провозгласивший себя лидером культа людей-биотиков, якобы объяснял своим последователям, почему должен их покинуть, дав Шепард обещание расформировать организацию и сдаться Альянсу. Эшли не испытывала угрызений совести, убивая преступников, но мысль о том, что придется стрелять во введенных в заблуждение гражданских не казалась ей правильной. В конце концов, капитан взяла с собой только её и Аленко.

Сержант наклонилась вперед:

— Вы доверяете ему, мэм? Думаете, он выйдет?

Шепард нахмурилась.

— Кайл был отмечен наградами, так что у него есть его час. Я читала рапорты об осаде Торфана... мы даже примерно не представляем, каково это было.

— Посттравматика — это одно, но секта? Я вас умоляю, — размышляла Эшли. — И кто захочет в неё вступить? В смысле, ты прилетаешь на Богом забытый спутник в дыре мира, чтобы обосноваться в недо-поселении? Не знаю, как это может быть лучше жизни, предположим, в любом _другом_ месте.

Некоторое время стояла тишина, а потом Шепард повернулась к ней:

— Ты замечала, как смотрят на тебя гражданские, когда ты проходишь мимо вооруженным? Они знают, что ты, скорее всего, просто так не достанешь пистолет и не станешь стрелять, но сам факт этой возможности делает тебя более опасной.

— Надо полагать... — скептически произнесла Эшли. Оружие всегда было частью её жизни, даже когда лежало под замком, тщательно спрятанное отцом. Став взрослой, она посвятила себя изучению всего связанного с ним, его обслуживанием и эксплуатацией. И, на её взгляд, в нём не было ничего таинственного.

— Это происходит подсознательно, — пожала плечами Шепард. — Суть в том, что ты можешь убрать пистолет и стать такой же как все. С имплантами так не получится.

Эшли сложила руки на груди:

— Да, но люди не знают, что ты биотик.

— Допустим, — продолжила Шепард. — Но стоит тебе засветиться — ты вооружен и опасен. А благодаря желтой прессе они узнают, что ты L2, а значит — заряженное оружие. Которому дай только повод — заведется в мгновение ока и обрушится мощью Сверхчеловека на всё в округе. Некоторые люди никогда не пытаются обращаться с биотиками как-то иначе... и я думаю, что это оказывает гораздо более глубокий эффект, чем они думают.

Аленко громко фыркнул:

— Обрушиться мощью Сверхчеловека Ницше... Стоит добавить в цитатник.

— Вы сталкиваетесь с тем же, лейт? — спросила у него Эшли.

Он, кажется, задумался:

— Думаю, да, но я уже привык. Всё начинается в тот момент, когда кто-то узнает, что ты биотик. У них при виде тебя появляется очень забавное выражение на лице, и они стараются аккуратно держаться на расстоянии. Но всё зависит от конкретного человека; некоторые реагируют хуже других. И не потому что они действительно думают, что ты можешь навредить им... просто ты другой.

Эшли внезапно задумалась, поступала ли она также, и должна была признаться, что да. Она ничем не лучше других:

— Но это отношение исчерпывает себя, когда люди знакомятся и узнают тебя лучше?

— Конечно, как и со всем остальным, что отличает нас от нормальных людей, — пожал плечами лейтенант. — У человечества ещё не было поколения, прожившего с биотиками бок о бок всю жизнь.

— Нормальных... _что бы_ , чёрт побери, _это ни значило_ , — с презрением прыснула Эшли. — Итак, в чем же ваш изъян, Шкипер?

— Что, прости? — оглянулась капитан.

— Лейт периодически умирает от мигреней, так? Я думала, все L2 страдают побочными эффектами, но я не видела, чтобы вы слетали с катушек...

Шепард неловко заерзала на месте:

— Я... это долгая история, — расплывчато ответила она.

— У нас есть время, — Аленко даже не пытался скрыть, что его просто-таки пожирает любопытство. — Но вы, конечно, не обязаны...

Эшли понимающе усмехнулась. _Он явно припас не один довод_.

— Я уже успела вам наскучить историей своей жизни, мэм, так что всё честно, — по-дружески напомнила она.

Шепард тихо рассмеялась, затем поддела большим пальцем застежку на шее и сняла шлем, положив его себе на колени. Несколько секунд она будто бы собиралась с мыслями:

— Это... Ладно, сами напросились. Наверное, надо начать сначала. Я понятия не имею, где меня облучило нулевым элементом.

— Серьезно? — Аленко был искренне удивлен.

— Если мои родители и знали, то не посчитали необходимым об этом рассказать, — продолжила Шепард. — У меня есть много предположений, почему они так сделали. Может быть, хотели защитить от предрассудков... или не хотели, чтобы я переживала из-за возможной опухоли мозга. Когда я была маленькой, меня часто водили к докторам, но это не казалось странным. Все колонисты тщательно следили за здоровьем детей — мы росли в чуждом нам мире. Но я посчитала... Решила для себя довериться тем суждениям, которым они следовали, и оставить прошлое в прошлом. Я прошла стадию, когда строила самые разные теории об их мотивации, но главное — они меня любили. Нет смысла изводить себя из-за того, что никогда не узнаешь.

— И когда вы узнали о ней? О биотике? — спросил лейтенант.

— Я была еще мелкой... в шесть или семь, наверное. Я не могла её контролировать. Она просто случалась, когда я не ожидала. Я пыталась рассказать о ней взрослым, но тщетно. Я не могла вызвать её по желанию, поэтому все думали, что я сочиняю. Даже мои родители. Моя мать... была агроинженером, и в её мире было не так много места для фантазий о феях в садах или мистических ментальных способностях. Она была полностью погружена в свои многочисленные проекты по развитию колонии, и сомневаюсь, что обращала внимание на новости о биотиках. Для неё это было... слишком экзотично.

— Когда я подросла, то сама начала верить в то, что я всё _выдумала_. Знаете же, как это бывает, когда ты подросток... Я была чертовски уверена, что не ищу повода отличаться от остальных. Да и было в то время, о чем беспокоиться.

— Мальчишки? — с лукавой улыбкой спросила Эшли.

— О да, точно они, — коротко усмехнувшись, подтвердила Шепард и слегка ссутулилась. — И даже после... нападения работорговцев, я не знала. В том смысле, что я никогда не забывала о том, что происходило, когда я была ребенком... но отрицание давалось мне легко и позволяло не отсвечивать. Некоторое время я жила в приемном центре, около пяти месяцев. Люди стоят в очереди, чтобы усыновить младенца, но не так много тех, кто захочет иметь дело с угрюмым травмированным подростком.

— У вас не было родственников? — уточнил лейтенант.

Шепард рассеянно откинула назад прядь волос.

— Все... были на Мендуаре. Многие из них. Для мамы это многое значило. Вся семья переехала в колонию ради светлого будущего человечества.

— Ох чёрт... — Эшли поежилась от нахлынувшего чувства тревоги. Мысль о том, что она может потерять семью, своих сестер, из-за подобного акта насилия, вызвала желание позвонить домой.

— Вот... а в один день я сильно повздорила с кем-то из центра, и что-то сорвалось... я вспыхнула прямо перед полудюжиной людей. Тут же поползли разговоры, и вот я уже сижу в кресле в директорском кабинете, и он сам отчитывает меня за то, что я скрыла, что я биотик, и подвергла опасности других детей. Словно я заразная, — Шепард нахмурилась.

— Замечательно, — пробормотал Аленко.

— Через несколько дней появились весьма интеллигентные на вид люди в костюмах и сделали мне предложение. Они оформляют надо мной попечительство, а я становлюсь частью новой тренировочной программы. Стоит ли упоминать, что я подписала все бумаги ещё до того, как они закончили говорить? И, конечно же, директор приемного центра был очень рад, что сплавил меня подальше.

— В каком году это было? — задумчиво уточнил лейтенант.

— Начало 71-ого, — ответила Шепард. — Мне сказали, что это новая экспериментальная программа военной подготовки Альянса. А после Мендуара... мне хотелось сделать что угодно, только бы не чувствовать себя вновь беспомощной. Так что я была очень взволнована новыми возможностями, представляла, как стану супермощным коммандос или кем-то ещё. И для них это было идеально, ведь я отвечала им по самым важным критериям: полностью расходуемый материал.

Сжатые челюсти Аленко ясно давали понять, что он совсем не одобрял этот выбор.

— Нет семьи, чтобы нанять адвоката? — спросила Уильямс.

Шепард медленно провела пальцами вдоль царапин, оставшихся на шлеме после миссии на Луне:

— Да. Но в то время мне было всё равно. Это был вариант куда лучше, чем всё, что было раньше. Поэтому я отправилась в их хирургическое отделение, где мне вставили кусок металла в мозг. А как только они убедились, что я могу стоять на своих двоих, доставили на секретную базу. До сих пор не знаю, в каком месте она находилась. Помню только то, что летели мы пять дней.

— Производство L3 было приостановлено, — вслух заметил Аленко.

— Верно, на несколько месяцев, — подтвердила капитан. — «Конатикс» приказал долго жить, а новая исследовательская группа прибрала к рукам технологию L2 и второпях пыталась наваять что-то работающее. Кто-то из боссов Альянса был недоволен тем, что L3 снизили уровень мощности. Поэтому эти ученые хотели добиться успеха там, где провалился «Конатикс». Оставить мощность L2 на том же уровне, но снизить откаты. Поэтому технически у меня L2. Они взяли идентичное строение, подделали общеизвестные индикаторы и установили кучке добровольцев, чтобы посмотреть, что получится. Но... они не просто тестировали новые импланты. Программа обучения представляла собой по сути курсы военной подготовки... они хотели попробовать создать команду коммандос-биотиков для спецопераций.

— Это звучит как... не знаю, как экшн-презентация для высокого начальства от сильно желающих подлизаться, — прокомментировала Эшли.

Шепард усмехнулась:

— В ретроспективе так и было. Сверхсекретно, черный бюджет. Думаю, даже сегодня немногие люди знают, что такая программа когда-то существовала.

— Закопаете нас, когда закончите историю? — с сомнительным чувством юмора произнес Аленко.

— Я не подписывалась молчать, — мрачно ответила Шепард. — Нас было девятнадцать, возрастом от пятнадцати до восемнадцати лет.

— Они готовили подростков к военной службе? — недоверчиво прервал её лейтенант. — Это же... незаконно...

Капитан вздохнула:

— Не исключено. Но это их мало волновало. Все мы были из разных слоев: сироты, беженцы... одного даже вытащили из ювенальной тюрьмы. Ходили слухи, что ещё они подкупали родителей.

Эшли скривилась:

— Возможность начать жизнь с чистого листа...

— Они не были плохими, — Шепард откинулась на высокую спинку кресла. — Просто кучка напуганных и одиноких детей, которые внезапно осознали, что они особенные. Это было странное время, но обстоятельства вроде как сплотили нас. Там была азари, ее звали Ана’рия. Она была главным наставником. Она была... холодной. Словно на самом деле ей не хотелось там быть. Поэтому мы думали, что её похитили или заставляли работать. Но, скорее всего, ей просто хорошо платили, а ей приходилось работать с нами, чтобы было для нее как сидеть в клетке с улюлюкающими мартышками.

Эшли усмехнулась.

— Мартышками с магией... добро пожаловать в Царство животных.

Шепард взглянула на неё с легкой улыбкой и продолжила:

— Я доводила её до белого каления. Хотели узнать, в чем мой изъян? В общем... контроль. Не знаю, виноват в этом дефектный имплант, мои собственные дурные привычки или неподходящие тренировки, но я не умею контролировать мощность удара. Даже не думайте просить меня поднимать предметы на расстоянии. Я просто сломаю их — и все находящееся в непосредственной близости. У меня есть сила, но мне далеко до контроля Лиары, или до вашего, лейтенант.

Аленко посмотрел на Шепард, задумчиво хмурясь.

— А это так плохо? — спросила Эшли. — У вас же нет мигреней?

— У меня болит голова, когда я перенапрягаюсь. Но это не мигрень, да, — ответила капитан. — Но я бы, не задумываясь, променяла мигрень на контроль. Его отсутствие ограничивает мои возможности. Я могу быстро выдохнуться, слишком часто используя способности, потому что не могу точно определить, сколько энергии вкладываю в удары, а это плохо отражается на метаболизме. Мне понадобилось время, чтобы научиться правильно питаться, чтобы не болеть постоянно. И всё же, бывали ситуации, когда контроль мог дать мне тактическое преимущество. Если бы я была лучше... может быть... я смогла бы спасти Тумса.

— Я был там, и мало чего добился даже с контролем, — Аленко не моргая смотрел на приборную панель.

Шепард окинула его мрачным взглядом:

— Я не критиковала ваши действия, лейтенант. Мы сделали всё что смогли. Тумс... сделал свой выбор.

Аленко отвернулся; на его лице появилось отстраненное выражение. Эшли читала рапорт о той миссии и знала, что произошло, но не хотела о ней вспоминать. Её всегда учили, что самоубийство — это абсолютно неправильное решение, независимо от обстоятельств. Но в рапортах все излагалось настолько сухо и строго официально, что невольно заставляло её задуматься, а что произошло _на самом деле_ там, на поле боя.

Шепард подалась вперед:

— В конце концов, Ана’рия отказалась заниматься со мной, заявив, что я не слушаю её наставлений и являюсь необучаемой. Я _слушала_ , но не могла освоить то, о чем она говорила. Но с остальными тренировками я справлялась хорошо, так что мне дали другого наставника, которого удалось разыскать. Фактически он научил меня всему, что я умею. Это был человек... L1. Не очень сильный, но он поддерживал нас. Детей на неизвестно где находящейся базе, окруженных чиновниками, учеными и сержантами-инструкторами... И он был единственный, кто нам сопереживал и принимал нас какими мы были, с нашими разочарованиями и неудачами... Он был одаренным учителем и помогал нам преодолеть блок или перебороть страх.

— Страх? — переспросила Эшли.

— Когда ты ломаешь себе кости, пытаясь управлять гравитацией, тебе не очень охота пробовать снова, — ответила Шепард.

— А... да, звучит так себе, — Эшли посмотрела на Аленко, который коротко и с понимаем кивнул.

— Из-за Эрика я знаю об этой программе больше, чем должна была знать, — рассеянно протянула Шепард. — Он мне рассказывал обрывки правды, хотя и был не обязан.

— Эрик? Как неофициально, — поддела её Эшли.

Шепард посмотрела в неё, вздернув бровь:

— У вас на уме только одно, сержант. Он больше не был военным и предпочитал, чтобы его звали по имени. Мне кажется, он специально так делал, чтобы выделить себя среди остальных. И это сработало. Мы его любили. Он... не считал отсутствие контроля недостатком, как это делала Ана’рия. Он предложил мне поработать с тем, что я имею, и изменить боевой стиль. Дал мне в руки дробовик и сказал, что если я хочу разорвать всех биотикой, я должна подобраться поближе, чтобы выиграть преимущество.

Шепард выдохнула и продолжила:

— Однажды парень по имени Грант, неплохой малый, тихий такой, просто не появился за завтраком. Нам сказали, что он не справился с программой и его попросили уйти. Грант никогда не выделялся высокими достижениями, и мы купились. Потом, спустя месяц, кого-то еще «отправили домой», спустя еще месяц — еще один ребенок взял якобы отпуск по состоянию здоровья. Естественно, мы заподозрили что-то неладное, рассказывали друг другу после отбоя страшные истории, но понятия не имели, что происходило на самом деле, — она понизила голос. — Через тринадцать месяцев те, кто остались, достигли хороших результатов и практически перестали травмировать себя на тренировках. Нас... нас осталось девять, и мы все были убеждены, что мы лучшие, те, кто выжил в процессе отбора. А потом мы узнали, что было не так с остальными. Там были две девочки-близняшки, не разлей вода. Вместе разоблачились, им вместе поставили импланты, всё вместе. И... ушли тоже вместе. Это случилось очень неожиданно, но мы были слишком зациклены на себе, чтобы заметить предупреждающие сигналы.

— Ночью они взломали оружейный арсенал и просто... — Шепард провела ладонью по лицу. — Я не... я была в своей каюте и не видела, что случилось. Как только поднялась тревога, наши двери автоматически заперли. Но я видела, что они натворили: два вооруженных до зубов злых L2 разнесли станцию, убили двенадцать человек. Эрик потом рассказал мне, что они кричали: мол, ученые собираются убить нас, нам лгали всё это время, нас собираются отправить на самоубийственную миссию, взорвать столичный центр турианцев. Бред.

— Как их остановили? — спросил Аленко.

— Снайперы, — отрезала Шепард. После минуты молчания она продолжила. — Тренировки приостановили. Ходили слухи, что многих из нас хотят ликвидировать, но я думаю, кто-то там из главных решил, что Альянс слишком много потратился на этот проект, и нужна была какая-то, но отдача. Нас разделили, и меня практически выбросили перед порогом гарнизона Терра Новы в корзине с запиской: «Пожалуйста, завербуйте меня».

Эшли, не удержавшись, прыснула, представив взрослую Шепард в полном боевом вооружении, сидящей в корзине со скрещенными руками и свисающими через край ногами.

— Сколько вам было? — спросил Аленко.

— Восемнадцать, — ответила Шепард. — Около года меня не вербовали, просто давая второсортные поручения в пределах гарнизона. Я почти уверена, что они приглядывали за мной, наблюдая, получится ли из меня очередной статистический L2. Мне... некуда было идти, так что я работала и просто старалась понять, каково это — жить обычной жизнью. Получалось не очень хорошо, и я была рада, когда меня наконец-то призвали на службу.

— После всего пережитого учебный лагерь, наверное, показался ни о чем, — заметила Эшли.

— Вроде того, — Шепард скрестила руки на груди. — Отчасти я оказалась здесь, потому что разочаровалась в других новобранцах своей группы. Они выглядели такими потерянными, что я стала объяснять им, что делать, и большинство из них прислушались. И выучила свой первый урок: всегда легче выполнять приказы, чем отдавать их... люди в моем отряде стали вести себя так, словно я среди них главная, потом кто-то поспособствовал — и я стала главной. Но я не питала иллюзий, куда это всё ведет. Я... оружие, просто оружие, не очень хорошо разбирающееся в чем-то, кроме войны.

Аленко нахмурился:

— Не знаю, соглашусь ли я с этим определением.

Шепард одарила его легкой улыбкой:

— Я годами размышляла об этом и решила, что здесь для меня самое место, и продолжаю делать то, что умею лучше всего. Иногда я могу спасать жизни, а не отнимать, — она многозначительно посмотрела в иллюминатор на модульные здания, расположившиеся в каменистой долине.

— Помню, как я думала о том, каким профессионалом выглядел Найлус, когда мы приземлились на Иден Прайме, — инертно продолжила Шепард. — Как он сказал? «Один я двигаюсь быстрее». Сама вежливость во плоти компетентного одинокого волка, защищающего мир в галактике любыми необходимыми средствами.

— И словил одно себе в затылок... — усмехнулась Эшли.

Шепард тихо прыснула от смеха:

— Точно. Может быть, одиночество и работало на него, но это — не для меня. В этом и ценность команды... с ней я становлюсь чем-то большим. Одна я бы не смогла сделать и доли того, что мы сделали вместе. Совет мог бы с тем же успехом присвоить статус Спектра всей «Нормандии».

— Заставляет задуматься, когда Сарен сошел с пути? — размышляя, проронил Аленко.

Эшли фыркнула:

— Сарен псих.

Лейтенант пожал плечами:

— Может быть, но он не всегда был таким. В смысле, его же не просто так сделали Спектром, так? Он должен был стать лучшим из лучших. Что изменилось? Почему он пытается сейчас всех убить?

Капитан Шепард сидела молча, глядя вдаль на чуждый мир.

— Но что за ярый беспощадный зверь, чей час настал, бредет сейчас затем, чтобы родиться снова — в Вифлеем? — процитировала Эшли, откинувшись в ковшеобразное кресло. — У Сарена не было друзей, чтобы удержать его от скитаний во тьме.


	14. Воин

Кайден устало закрыл лицевой щиток шлема, стоя в обеззараживающем шлюзовом отсеке «Нормандии» и стараясь дышать через рот — тошнотворная вонь от Торианина стояла ещё та. Голова болела; он закрыл глаза, пытаясь не свалиться на пол от полного изнеможения, пока яркие белые лучи медленно двигались вдоль помещения, начисто выжигая с четырех десантников все инородные примеси.

Все начиналось хорошо. В команде с Рексом, Гаррусом и Шепард они быстро расправились с гетами в здании «Экзо-Гени». Сколько бы синтетики не концентрировали силы в тесных коридорах, у них не вышло одолеть небольшой отряд, постоянно огрызавшийся заградительным огнем биотики и электромагнитными гранатами. Они были дезорганизованы и не могли закрепиться, чтобы дать отпор. Отряд Шепард уничтожил много гетов и даже снес десантный корабль.

Но потом всё полетело к чертям. Было ли дело в монстрах-«ползунах», чей облик являлся насмешкой над человечеством? Или в сковавшем ужасе от вида безвольных колонистов «Надежды Чжу», обратившихся против них? Или в нервнопаралитическом газе, которым отряд Шепард наполнил гранаты, пытаясь спасти чужие жизни? Но когда десант стал спускаться вниз по заплесневелой заброшенной лестнице, спрятанной под заземленным грузовым кораблем, Кайден понял, что дело дрянь.

Краем глаза он заметил вспышки трассеров — мгновением позже нахлынула мигрень. Мысленно проклиная несвоевременность приступа, Кайден активировал медицинский интерфейс бронекостюма для вливания обезболивающего. Столько, сколько потребуется при нынешних обстоятельствах. Использовать что-то более эффективное он побоялся: сражаться обдолбанным анестетиками было плохим планом. В то же время, с меньшей дозой тоже можно было прогадать, но он молился, чтобы её хватило.

Потому что отступать было некуда. Оставшиеся охранять колонию и отстреливать остатки гетов Уильямс, Лиара и Тали были вынуждены спрятаться в «Нормандии», чтобы избежать прямой конфронтации с обезумевшими колонистами. Запасы гранат с нервнопаралитическим газом были на исходе, и Шепард с небольшим отрядом не оставалось иного, как идти прямиком в логово монстра. Кайден надеялся, что Торианина, что бы он собой не представлял, можно будет быстро уничтожить, но вселенная чихать хотела на его надежды.

Они оказались в самом центре кошмара, сражаясь в изнуряющей битве за каждый шаг. Они двигались вглубь мрачных руин, наполненных удушающе горячим и влажным воздухом. После длительной борьбы с гетами, непрекращающийся натиск ползучих зомби быстро свел на нет все запасы энергии Кайдена. Эти твари были упертыми и пугающе живучими, а ещё начисто лишенными чувства самосохранения. Пущенный точно в лоб снаряд беспокоил их не более, чем легкая оплеуха. И только изрешеченные сплошным огнем, они падали и, наконец, переставали двигаться. Но — как будто предыдущего было мало — при приближении они изрыгали потоки омерзительной вонючей слизи.

А эта азари... нет, это существо. Сначала Кайден предположил, что она стала еще одной жертвой монстра, как и колонисты, но слишком долго была под контролем и не поддавалась действию нервнопаралитического газа. Но когда они пристрелили её в первый раз, зеленая плоть сошла с ее бескостного лица, и стало совершенно ясно, что она... оно... не было существом из плоти и крови. Оно атаковало биотикой, используя деформационные силы для искривления пространства. Один из таких ударов едва не выбросил Гарруса за край многоуровневой ямы. Хуже всего, у Торианина, похоже, был бесконечный запас этих камикадзе, и стоило расправиться с последним, как к отряду уже спешила свежая партия.

Где-то посреди этой перестрелки Кайден перестал думать и позволил инстинктам и тренировочным рефлексам взять верх, что он ни при каких обстоятельствах не любил делать. Он выключил аудио-детекторы в шлеме, чтобы не слышать постоянного грохота стрельбы и воплей на линии связи. Звуки били по ушам и вгрызались в мозг. Кайден подумывал закрыть щиток шлема, но сражаться в ближнем бою с ограниченным обзором было плохой идеей, так что пришлось терпеть вонь, несмотря на накатывавшую тошноту. При каждом удобном случае он вливал в себя запасы энергетика, выжимая из потрепанных нервов оставшиеся силы, отбрасывая биотикой тварей, чтобы Гаррус с Рексом могли расстрелять тех из винтовок.

Дела пошли куда лучше, когда Шепард скорректировала тактику, приказав им не рваться вперед и сосредоточиться на сбивании зомби с ног любыми возможными способами. Они медленно вставали и становились легкой мишенью, когда стопорились в дверном проеме или коридоре, забитыми их копошившимися товарищами. Отряд стал медленно, но неуклонно пробиваться вперед, методично уничтожая опоры Торианина.

Но затем, когда они продвинувшись достаточно далеко, внезапно на узкой лестничной площадке отряд окружили. Едва живой Кайден уже давно потерял счет ползунам, просто продолжая стрелять во всё, что движется. А когда его пистолет перегрелся, он просто начал бить их по зеленым перекошенным мордам и со злостью топтать кашеобразные головы, пока твари корчились. Взятое под контроль темной энергией, гравитационное поле заходило ходуном. Рабыня-азари искривила пространство и ударила. Кайден врезался в стену так, что из глаз посыпались искры. Подкравшаяся темнота накрывала его с головой.

Сбитый с ног, Кайден в отчаянии цеплялся за край уплывавшего сознания, а перед его глазами плясали разрозненные образы. Он перевернулся и упорно пытался подняться, но вестибулярный аппарат и зрение не сходились насчет линии горизонта, а тошнота перехватывала горло. Кайден снова упал на руки в грязь, и его вывернуло. На его счастье, внутри мало что оставалось, так что ко всем бедам прибавились только отвратительный привкус во рту и отстраненное чувство разочарования.

Едва он собрался с силами для очередной попытки встать, как чья-то рука внезапно обхватила его поперек груди и рывком поставила на ноги. Кайден сжал зубы, качнувшись, и прислонился к стене в поисках опоры. Заметив, что бой пока прекратился, он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Шепард.

— Вставай, солдат, мы почти дошли, — просто сказала она, и в ее налитых кровью глазах мелькнуло сочувствие. Она отвернулась и попыталась помочь встать Рексу, что было похоже скорее на противостояние. Гаррус был рядом, стоял на одном колене посреди горы останков; его бронированные плечи вздымались от тяжелого сбитого дыхания. Кайден был смутно благодарен, что вопреки мигрени, он был не единственным, кого этот бой измотал в ноль.

И это оказалось правдой: вскоре наступила развязка. Последний из поддерживающих узлов был уничтожен, и монстр исчез в глубинах огромной протеанской башни. Остальные события Кайден помнил сквозь туман: настоящую живую азари, освобожденную на вершине сооружения, обратный путь и потом — внимание благодарных колонистов. Всё это время они едва держались на ногах, пока не добрались до «Нормандии». Кайден как никогда раньше был рад услышать надменный голос ВИ, объявивший начало процедуры обеззараживания.

Когда внутренняя дверь шлюза наконец-то открылась, Шепард направилась на мостик — по-видимому, переговорить с Джокером. Кайден проследовал за Гаррусом и Рексом через командную палубу к лестнице на этаж экипажа. Лейтенант намеренно позволил пройти им вперед, а сам остановился перед пустой столовой, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Минутой позже по лестнице спустилась Шепард; она выглядела ужасно измотанной. Одна рука лежала поперек груди, а капитан слишком сосредоточенно спускалась по ступеням — по одной за два шага. Её бронекостюм был весь во вмятинах и царапинах, обшивка потускнела, а из носа снова шла кровь. Шепард остановилась у подножия лестницы и огляделась. Кайден хотел было спросить, все ли в порядке, но её взгляд поплыл, и её заметно зашатало. Недолго думая, он быстро подошел к ней и подхватил под плечо.

— Капитан... вам нужна помощь доктора, — обеспокоенно сказал он.

— Позже, — отрезала Шепард, целенаправленно двигаясь в сторону своей каюты.

Она явно не собиралась идти в медотсек, и Кайден пошел следом, немного её поддерживая. Охранная система распознала сигнал её коммуникатора и открыла дверь. Шепард из последних сил дошла до рабочего стола и опустилась на стул, тяжело выдохнув. Кайден, не зная, что делать дальше, остался стоять за её спиной. Шепард рванными движениями расстегнула крепежи шлема и небрежно отбросила его в сторону. Скатившись с края стола, тот с глухим стуком свалился на пол, перекатился несколько раз и остановился, безучастно смотря пустым забралом на Кайдена. Шепард закрыла лицо ладонями и прислонилась лбом к столешнице.

— Шепард, вам... — начал было Кайден, с запозданием сообразив, что обратился к ней не по уставу. _Эта азари_...

— Кайден... — уставшим голосом пробормотала она.

Услышав, как она произнесла его имя, мозговые извилины, измученные перенапряжением и болью, окончательно отключились. Может, это было и к лучшему. Он балансировал на грани того, чтобы сделать или ляпнуть что-нибудь, из-за чего он, в лучшем случае, будет потом себя корить, а в худшем — поставит под вопрос свою компетентность в рамках всей миссии, если вообще не ударит по карьере.

— Пожалуйста... Всё нормально. Прямо сейчас мне нужно побыть одной, — произнесла Шепард приглушенным из-за ладоней голосом. По поверхности стола потекли капли крови.

— ...хорошо, — наконец согласился Кайден, чувствуя, как становится сложнее сдерживать эмоции. Он заставил себя развернуться и покинуть помещение. _Что эта азари с ней сделала_?

Тяжелым шагом он прошел обратно к лестнице, пытаясь пробиться сквозь затуманенные болью воспоминания и собрать воедино разговор между Шепард и азари-коммандос Шиалой, которая была пленницей Торианина. Что-то о наследственной памяти протеан, Сарене и маяке. Он всё ещё перебирал их разговор в голове, когда дошел до шкафчика и машинально дезактивировал бронекостюм: основные уплотнители ослабли, система схватывания элементов обесточилась. Где-то краем сознания он смутно ощущал, как рассеивается кинетический щит после выключения силовой установки.

Кайден на автомате расстегнул вторичные застёжки и снял верхнюю часть через голову, включая тонкую термопрослойку. И заметил, что что-то не так. При ближайшем взгляде выяснилось, что композитная ткань нижнего костюма стала ломкой, точечно пораженная разъедающей жидкостью ползунов. Вряд ли это можно было восстановить или заменить, так что пришлось с отвращением признать, что костюм придется списать.

Кайден как раз проговаривал в голове целый ряд извращенных ругательств, когда внезапно рядом материализовался Рекс. Покрытый многочисленными шрамами кроган сунул свою штурмовую винтовку в шкафчик, но вместо того, чтобы уйти — как он всегда делал — повернулся к лейтенанту.

— Возможно, у тебя не всё потеряно, Аленко, — прогрохотал Рекс.

_Понеслась_.

— Хорошо, что не всё, — повторил Кайден, с раздражением забросив поврежденный верх бронекостюма в шкафчик.

Рекс придвинулся ближе, напирая на него, и повернул свою громадную голову, рассматривая Кайдена одним алым глазом. Лейтенант смутно припомнил, как Гаррус объяснял, что кроганы очень плохо видят на близком расстоянии, и если они хотят кого-то хорошо рассмотреть, то используют один глаз. Турианец даже постулировал, что кроганы придают весомое значение, каким глазом посмотреть, но точно не был уверен, какое же именно. По сравнению с Рексом Кайден чувствовал себя более чем уязвимо, но был слишком в отвратительном настроении, чтобы хотя бы на дюйм уступить зарвавшемуся наемнику, так что остался стоять на месте и сердито взглянул в ответ на крогана.

— Лее-тенант. Что это значит? Там, откуда я родом, есть воины, есть воеводы, — Рекс акцентировал внимание на одном слове движением одной руки, на втором — движением второй. — Просто! Не понимаю, почему вы, люди, так сильно усложняете войну, — он ткнул толстым пальцем в голую грудь Кайдена.

— Я свое место знаю, — отрезал Кайден. Он не был заинтересован в том, чтобы объяснять своевольному крогану суть субординации. Или же — самому себе.

— Воин отдает себя битве всего, без остатка и без колебаний. Шепард это знает, Уильямс знает, — резко выпалил Рекс.

Кайден сжал кулаки:

— Если ты думаешь, что я не выложусь по полной, если на кону будет стоять... — прорычал он, спохватившись, что едва по-идиотски не выпалил имя Шепард. Глубоко вздохнув, он спокойно закончил, — если на кону будет стоять победа...

Рекс долго всматривался в его лицо:

— Привык думать, что сможешь, — наконец произнес он, — а, возможно, и нет. Как люди говорят? — на грубом лице крогана появилось задумчивое выражение. — В тихом омуте черти водятся... Да, мне нравится. Ваша раса производит ужасно много шума, но, бывает, что кто-то придумывает что-то стоящее, — он придвинулся ещё ближе; его широкое лицо оказалось в нескольких дюймах от лица Кайдена, уголки чешуйчатого рта искривились. — Я бы хотел как-нибудь подраться с тобой, Аленко, один на один. Спорю, ты умеешь драться умно, драться грязно, и мне придется хорошо подумать, как тебя одолеть.

Кайден не мигая смотрел на него. Несколько мгновений спустя Рекс отошел и пророкотал что-то, скорее всего, на родном языке. Затем произнес внятно:

— Сегодня нам стоит отдохнуть.

С этими словами наемник развернулся и погрохотал прочь, оставив Кайдена гадать, то ли его оскорбили, то ли ему угрожали, то ли сделали маловнятный сомнительный комплимент. Он хмуро проводил взглядом крогана, скрывшегося за ящиками с припасами, затем повернулся к шкафчику и продолжил переодеваться.

Кайден не ненавидел Рекса, просто у него не было причины ему симпатизировать. С самого начала он сомневался в разумности присутствия на борту корабля кого-то столь открыто меркантильного. Но по какой-то причине, известной лишь ей самой, Шепард не только сделала Рекса членом экипажа, но и брала с собой на большинство миссий. Никто не отрицал эффективность его грубой тактики на поле боя; он был воплощением силы. Но несмотря на вопиющее неуважение крогана к подчинению, которое тот демонстрировал почти что постоянно, стоило отметить, что он ни разу не нарушал приказов Шепард во время боя.

Кайден не доверял ему. И все же...

Мало что говорило в пользу угрюмого крогана. На первый взгляд. Кайдену претил нигилизм, который, кажется, преобладал в личности Рекса, но было слишком просто завидовать его явному мастерству, легкой уверенности и незамысловатому эгоизму.

_Рекс не стал бы следовать нежелательным правилам_.

Мигрень наконец-то пошла на спад, оставляя после себя странное чувство, всегда приходящее после освобождения от тисков боли. Беспокойство за Шепард ещё терзало Кайдена, но он постарался выбросить всё из головы. Несмотря на тяжелые испытания, они вернулись без потерь и спасли колонию. Можно было бы подождать дебрифинга, чтобы узнать больше о так называемом Шифре, за который они все чуть не погибли...

Но именно сейчас хотелось долго стоять под душем, а потом лечь спать.

И проспать как можно дольше.


	15. Такт

Кайден как раз приступил к позднему ужину в корабельной столовой, когда из-за перегородки появилась сержант Уильямс.

— Что на ужин, Убийца? — она нажала несколько кнопок на интерфейсе меню.

Он резко бросил на неё недобрый взгляд:

— Не надо. Просто не надо, ладно? — коротко попросил Кайден.

— Ладно-ладно, — слишком уж быстро пошла на мировую она. — Так откуда взялось прозвище?

— Тебе стоит поменьше общаться с Джокером — ты заразилась от него тактичностью, — с легким сарказмом произнес Кайден.

— О, _так_ я могу спросить прямо и без его помощи, — усмехнулась Эшли, забирая свой поднос и садясь напротив.

— Это неважно, — бросил он.

Уильямс невинно вскинула брови:

— Так за чем же стало удовлетворить моё любопытство?

Кайден закатил глаза. Впрочем, по сравнению с её домыслами правда была не так и страшна. Он сделал глубокий вздох и начал говорить:

— Всё началось с Маркуса... того брюнета... одного из тех, кто считает что правила писаны для всех, кроме него самого. Его офицер на предыдущем месте службы слишком мягко вел себя с солдатами и спускал все им с рук. Когда Маркуса перевели в Нью-Дели, он предполагал, что все останется как прежде, — лейтенант нахмурился. — Хотя я _терпеть не могу_ писать рапорты наверх, и не ищу для этого повода специально.

— Как благородно, — съязвила Уильямс.

Кайден посмотрел на нее, приподняв бровь, затем продолжил:

— Но Маркус зашел слишком далеко, и я написал на него донос за нарушение субординации и неисполнение служебных обязанностей.

— Я так понимаю, ему это не понравилось?

— Его разжаловали, — отрезал Кайден. — Но не из-за меня; видимо, на тот момент у него скопилось критическое количество предупреждений.

— Но обвинил он в этом тебя, — предположила Эшли, ткнув в его сторону вилкой.

Кайден пожал плечами:

— Я просто оказался ближайшей удобной мишенью. Изначально он мало что мог сделать, разве — посквернословить за спиной со своей компанией, а это можно было игнорировать.

— Что же изменилось?

— Я рассказал кое-кому... конфиденциальную информацию, но, видимо, доверился не тому человеку. Маркус узнал о ней, и ему показалось занимательным использовать это против меня. Не то чтобы это повредило бы моей карьере, но... — он попытался собраться с мыслями, но решил броситься в омут с головой, надеясь предотвратить очевидный вопрос. — Просто была девушка... которая мне нравилась. Я хотел пригласить её на свидание. Маркус фактически угрожал рассказать эту информацию ей, из-за чего сложилось бы неверное впечатление, понимаешь?

Эшли скрестила руки на груди:

— Ещё и шантажист? Надеюсь, ты его отделал.

— Я... нет, — он почувствовал, как в голосе звучат нотки раздражения. — А что мне оставалось делать? Это был личный вопрос, поэтому начальство не подключишь. Скандал мне тоже был не нужен, так что я пустил всё на самотек. Всё равно до конца службы в той точке оставался всего месяц. Оглядываясь назад, я думаю, что можно было поступить иначе, но большими чувствами там не пахло, так что...

На лице Эшли отразился весь спектр эмоций:

— Спорю, тебе доставило наблюдать, как он похоронил себя в «Логове Коры».

— Да, времена меняются. Но Маркус хоронил себя годами, и ему не сильно нужна была моя помощь, чтобы закончить свою жизнь среди отбросов.

— Не спорю. Но выбивать зубы своим кулаком все равно приятнее, — усмехнулась Эшли.

Кайден снова пожал плечами. _Со мщением всё так просто не бывает_.

— Я встречалась с парнем, который кинул меня из-за имени, — внезапно сказала Эшли, размазывая остатки еды по тарелке.

Кайден нахмурился:

— А что... не так с твоим именем?

Она пристально взглянула на него, прищурив глаза:

— Уильямс? Шаньси? Дважды два сам сложишь?

— Генерал Уильямс? — рискнул Кайден.

— Мой дед.

Кайден застыл. Благодаря откровению послужной список сержанта предстал в совершенно ином свете. Ведь несмотря на все достижения, Эшли сослали на гарнизон планеты. Кайден знал историю генерала Уильямса, но не разделял всеобщего осуждения его действий. Военные любят размахивать оружием, но редко снисходят до таких мелочей, как жизни гражданских.

— Парень бросил тебя... из-за деда? — недоверчиво переспросил он.

— Ну да. Мистер Карьерист не хотел рисковать своим прекрасным будущим, связывая себя с Уильямс, — выдохнула Эшли, горько скривив губы.

Кайден вздохнул:

— Хотелось бы думать, что мы закончили судить людей по поступкам их родных, но, кажется, нет. Если хочешь знать моё мнение, кто-то столь поверхностный не стоит твоего внимания.

— Она была красивой? — спросила Эшли.

— Кто?

— Та девушка, которая тебе понравилась.

— А... да, она была инженером, очень умной, веселой, — расплывчато ответил он, удивившись, насколько выцвели те воспоминания. И вроде как подозревал, что — или точнее сказать — кто стал тому причиной.

— Карьерист тоже был ничего, — задумчиво протянула Эшли. — Весело было ходить на свиданки, но, наверное, мне повезло, что на большее его не хватило.

— Может, он и его самолюбие не смогли справиться с женщиной, которая могла надрать ему зад, — дружелюбно предположил Кайден.

— Может, я тоже, — согласилась она. — Или, наверное, справилась бы, но не до конца.

Этими словами, подумал Кайден, стоило бы резюмировать итоги его личной жизни. У него не было особых сожалений, которыми можно было поделиться, но всегда что-то шло не так. Со временем наивные романтические идеи юности исчезли под напором реальности военной жизни, и он никогда не оставался долго на одном месте, чтобы осесть. Иногда он задавался вопросом, не проще ли будет жить, как некоторые солдаты — удовлетворять физические потребности где придется, не беспокоясь об обязательствах. Но после долгих размышлений и пары неудачных экспериментов — хорошо это или плохо — он только укрепился в своей вере, что искать счастье в непостоянстве для него бессмысленно.

Всё это только обострило его желание рассказать Шепард о трагедии на «Нулевом скачке»; желание, которое было слишком легко отброшено постоянным наплывом более насущных проблем. И когда они с Эшли вернулись к еде, Кайден молча пообещал себе, что не позволит призракам прошлого вмешиваться в...

_Вмешиваться во что именно_? Кайден мысленно вздохнул, раздраженный сам на себя. Несмотря на весь с таким трудом выработанный за годы службы прагматизм, наивные мысли все еще зиждились на краю сознания, словно запущенная виноградная лоза, что отказывается умирать. Большую часть времени игнорируемые, иногда они были способны проявить поразительную настойчивость, терпеливо просачиваясь сквозь стены сознания — тогда, когда меньше всего этого ждешь.

*******

Днем позже ему улыбнулась удача. Он как раз исправил настройки в пистолете и, оставшись один в грузовом отсеке, решил попытаться воссоздать биотический стазис, как тогда, на Луне.

Всё началось достаточно просто: он выбрал из разложенных на столе инструментов кисть с пластмассовой ручкой и, подбросив её верх, попытался заставить застыть на месте, как это сделал с дроном. Но заставить гравитационное поле равномерно воздействовать на само себя в одной точке пространства оказалось тяжелее, чем он ожидал, и вскоре он уже ходил по задней части отсека, вслед за летающей кистью, упрямо пытаясь раз за разом.

После часа тренировок он приноровился, поняв, сколько нужно вложить сил, чтобы поймать её на месте. Когда попытка заканчивалась успехом, Кайден мог протянуть руку и схватить застывшую в воздухе кисть. Она висела неподвижно, пока он не менял расположение поля, либо не снимал его полностью.

Ещё одна попытка не удалась, и кисточку отбросило в сторону стоявшего у стены верстака. Кайден пошел было за ней, но увидел около стола Шепард, с любопытством наблюдавшую за ним.

— Практикуешься? — спросила она, когда он подошел ближе.

— Да, — ответил Кайден. — Захотелось отработать что-то новое. Пока трудно добиться стабильности, — слегка смутившись, он оперся на стол и поднял с пола улетевшую кисть.

Встав на ноги, Кайден внезапно почувствовал, как в локоть ударил электростатический заряд, и машинально отскочил назад. Он поднял глаза и увидел, как Шепард сжимает пальцы, специально положив вторую ладонь на металлический стол. Она рассмеялась, веселым простым смехом, и Кайден решил, что хотел бы услышать его ещё.

— Больно же... — мягко поворчал он, потирая пострадавший локоть. За последний час он накопил достаточно много энергии, и полученный удар оказался сильным.

— Может быть, все так нервничают из-за биотиков, потому что мы опасно бьемся током, — ехидно усмехнулась Шепард. — Хорошая техника получилась.

— Когда работает как надо — да.

— Мой наставник делал что-то похожее. Он был не очень силен, но знал много интересных техник.

Оставшееся после её рассказа любопытство вспыхнуло вновь и настойчиво потребовало внимания.

— Ты о нём так рассказывала... у меня сложилось впечатление, что для тебя он был не просто наставником, — осторожно сказал Кайден.

Шепард изучающе смотрела на него несколько секунд — достаточно долго, чтобы он был готов извиниться, но она заговорила:

— Эрик был первым человеком, который действительно заботился обо мне после того, как я потеряла родных. Может быть, первым человеком, которому я _позволила_ о себе позаботиться. Но он ужасно рисковал, рассказывая мне о своих делах... о программе... И только много позже я задумалась, а что он на самом деле испытывал ко мне. Но... тогда он был для меня немного староват, а я, следуя исконным традициям всех подростков, предпочитала ничего не замечать.

Кайден тихо рассмеялся, с пониманием кивнув:

— Ты знаешь, что с ним случилось?

— Нет, — с ноткой грусти в голосе ответила Шепард. — Когда программа закрылась, всех студентов раскидали по разным точкам. Подозреваю, должны были остаться какие-то записи, но они либо засекречены, либо уничтожены. Я не знаю, где он оказался... но платили ему хорошо. Надеюсь, что он живет на приличные отчисления в каком-нибудь спокойном месте.

Кайден слегка улыбнулся:

— И смотрит по новостям, как его студент стал первым Спектром среди людей?

Шепард фыркнула и с пренебрежением отмахнулась:

— Ха, если он меня вообще помнит. Ладно, не буду отвлекать тебя от тренировки.

_Конечно. Только весьма маловероятно, что он забыл_.

— Я все равно хотел сделать перерыв, — поспешил остановить её Кайден. — Эш все рёбра мне потом пересчитает, если я по неосторожности здесь что-нибудь сломаю, — он повертел кисть в руках и положил её на место на верстак.

— Что-то хотел мне рассказать? — спросила Шепард.

Кайден застыл, несколько удивленный, насколько быстро она его раскусила. Он уже привык, что Шепард легко видит чужие намерения, но периодически она всё равно заставала его врасплох. Особенно, когда это касалось его самого. Её явная готовность выслушать помогла ему преодолеть последние сомнения, и он решил использовать выпавший шанс до конца.

Легко было высказать ей раздражение очевидной неспособностью Совета увидеть, насколько стал опасен Сарен. Это беспокоило его уже не первый день, но это была не та тема, которую можно поднять в официальной обстановке и не наступить своим мнением кому-нибудь на хвост. Ставить под сомнение чей-то авторитет не так легко, как кажется, и не стоит этого делать перед подчиненными и членами экипажа.

Они обсудили этот вопрос в течение пары минут, прежде чем Шепард неожиданно открыла ящик Пандоры, напомнив о его опыте в БАиРе и поинтересовавшись, как программа повлияла на его отношение к турианцам. Кайден решил не откладывать разговор и выложил всё как есть.

— Я убил его, Шепард... Сломал шею, — холодный пот стекал по спине. Признание далось легче, чем он ожидал, но он всё ещё в напряжении ожидал худшей реакции: любого признака неодобрения со стороны командира. — Может быть, его могли бы спасти, если бы вовремя доставили в медотсек, но никто не стал торопиться.

— Райна не пострадала? — вместо этого тихо спросила Шепард.

— ...нет. Но мы... больше не разговаривали.

— Почему?

— У Райны было доброе сердце, — Кайден отвернулся. — Она очень боялась Вирнуса. А после того, что я сделал, она... стала бояться меня.

Даже годы спустя это воспоминание вызывало в груди жгучую боль, что была хуже той, что осталась от смерти турианца.

Мгновение стояла тишина.

— Так вот почему у тебя такой сильный самоконтроль, — наконец-то сказала Шепард.

Кайден развел руками:

— Я не более дисциплинирован, чем любой другой биотик. Это старая история. Я уже пережил ее.

Она склонила голову, пристально разглядывая его:

— Ты переживаешь из-за того, что делаешь всё правильно, и никогда не позволяешь себе потерять контроль. А все потому что Райна отвернулась от тебя после гибели Вирнуса.

— Я... — он остановился, судорожно сглотнув комок в горле. — Ладно, может, ты и права, — признал он. — Но обо мне не стоит беспокоиться. Я способен сражаться с полной отдачей, и не подведу тебя. Или экипаж, — торопливо поправился он.

— С моей стороны было бы немного лицемерно судить тебя иначе, разве нет? — серьезно спросила Шепард. — Немногие бы назвали «обучение» Вирнуса... гуманным. Это много говорит о тебе.

Кайден почувствовал, как ощущение тяжести покидает его. Несколько мгновений он собирался с мыслями, наслаждаясь ощущением свободы.

— С того времени остались несколько шрамов и вмятин, но мне нравится думать, что они придают мне шарм, — криво улыбнувшись, наконец произнес он.

Шепард с пониманием усмехнулась:

— Хорошо, что ты так думаешь.

— Ты... всегда так близко сходишься с командой? — ужас сковал его, когда он произнес вопрос, а когда уже произнес — было поздно отступать. Но что-то подсказывало, что прямой и честный отказ будет лучше, чем затяжная заранее проигранная битва, в которой желаемое будет выдаваться за действительное. Но что-то ещё глубже внутри категорически не желало слышать отказа.

— Нет, — просто ответила Шепард, глядя прямо на него.

Единственное произнесенное слово заставило сердце биться быстрее, а страх испарился под напором расцветающего в груди тепла. Он искал подходящие слова, благодаря грузовой отсек за тусклое освещение, из-за которого быстро расползающийся пятнами румянец на лице был плохо виден.

Шепард неуверенно нахмурилась:

— Слушай, если я что-то неправильно поняла...

— Нет! — быстро выпалил Кайден, пытаясь отойти от шока. — Нет, ты... все правильно. Поняла, — с печальным смешком добавил он. — Просто... ты смотрела словно бы насквозь, и я подумал, что ты знаешь... — и замолчал.

— Есть вещи, в отношении которых я не люблю строить предположения, — заявила Шепард.

Кайден кивнул. В этот раз наступившее молчание не казалось неуютным, пока они с Шепард думали о новом для них откровении. Кайден попытался упорядочить мысли в голове, но они продолжали бесится как кошки на раскаленной крыше.

— Я... не собираюсь нарушать субординацию, — наконец решился он, — но... когда всё закончится...

Было что-то необычное в той улыбке Шепард, с которой она на него посмотрела — что-то не столь хладнокровное в сравнении с её обычными чертами. Это была приятная перемена: последние несколько дней, даже после восстановления с миссии на Феросе, она выглядела замкнутой и уставшей.

— Ладно, я отвлекаю тебя от работы, — неуверенно протянул он, разрываясь между желанием продлить их уединение и пониманием, что пора взять себя в руки.

Шепард слегка закатила глаза:

— Это точно. Рапорты — это зло во плоти, даже для Спектров. Поговорим позже, Кайден.

— Буду рад, — искренне отозвался он, улыбнувшись ей в ответ. Было приятно слышать, как она называет его по имени.

_Когда всё закончится_. С тех пор как началась вся эпопея с Сареном, он настолько старался адаптироваться к новым условиям и надлежащим образом выполнять свои обязанности, что даже не задумывался, а что же будет, когда все закончится. Или же, что будет значить конец для них?

Может быть, потому, что раньше в будущем не было ничего, что стоило бы ждать.


	16. ЗКД

Всё начиналось достаточно невинно. План сформировался в голове Джокера во время стыковки на Цитадели, пока Шепард стояла за его плечом. Не успели стыковочные зажимы громко закрепиться на корпусе корабля, а он уже заложил фундамент. Если мыслить тактически, тянуть кота за хвост перед капитаном не имело смысла, так что он просто выложил свой замысел как есть. На его удивление – успешно.

Аленко было легко подцепить. По первости тот сомневался, но стоило упомянуть, что Шепард, возможно, будет там же — его сомнения резко развеялись. Волшебство, не иначе. Но Джокер сдержал себя от язвительного замечания. С его точки зрения, они с лейтенантом сделали друг другу взаимовыгодное одолжение, сохранив при этом вид приличных людей, собравшихся выпить с коллегами после долгого полёта.

Джокер был немного обеспокоен, насколько нервно оказалось для него пригласить в бар Эшли, а ведь для того всё и намечалось. Но он также твердо был уверен, что боги этой вселенной — кем бы они ни были — помогали тем, кто помогает себе сам. Он стоически направился в логово льва и сумел достичь своей цели, не выставив себя ещё большим идиотом.

И несколько часов спустя они собрались в «Сверхновой», порознь спустившись с верхних жилых секторов. Начало казалось напряженным, но после пары стаканов и нескольких хороших шуток ситуация сгладилась, и вскоре Джокер вполне был доволен собой.

Когда подошло время третьего стакана, Аленко отмахнулся:

— Не сейчас.

— Бросаешь нас? — не удержался Джокер.

— Не занудствуй, Джокер, — мягко упрекнула его Шепард.

Он взглянул на неё с самым невинным выражением лица:

— Да ладно вам, капитан, это моё лучшее качество. Не будет его, и что от меня останется?

— Я уверена, ты придумаешь, чем занять свои ловкие руки, — загадочно заявила Эшли.

— Займись вязанием, — предложил лейтенант. — Выпью позже. Не хотелось бы раньше времени уйти с мигренью.

_«_ _Или выставить себя идиотом перед Шепард — сто пудов_ _»._

— Что ж, тогда я просто должен выпить вместо тебя, — предложил пилот.

— Храбрец! — театрально заявила Эшли.

Джокер погладил себя по рубашке:

— Видишь, как сверкают мои золотые медали?

— Думаю, мне тоже стоит повременить и не бросаться на передовую, — задумчиво произнесла сержант. — С комплекцией приходится считаться.

— Да, меня это периодически бесит, — иронично заметил Джокер. — Итак, а с чем пришлось считаться вам, капитан? — он указал на шрам на её предплечье.

— Любовное покусывание молотильщика, — ровным тоном ответила Шепард.

— Ох, как грубо... — неопределенно заявил Джокер, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что он только что сознательно ступил на потенциальное минное поле.

— Скажи ещё, как невоспитанно, что эта тварь не угостила меня ужином, — поддела его капитан. — Я потратила на него столько зажигательных гранат, а он даже не перезвонил. Сволочь, точно.

Уильямс наклонилась вперед, выпучив глаза:

— Ты убила молотильщика... пешей?

Шепард перевела на неё взгляд:

— Нет, мой отряд убил молотильщика пешим, — поправила она. — Я... просто добила. Вы разве не знаете, что вся моя страшная репутация полностью проистекает из одного факта: когда появилось резервное подразделение, меня настолько штырило от шока и потери крови, что я пыталась пристрелить своих же. И за это начальство ещё пыталось всучить мне медаль. Болваны.

Последовало неловкое молчание, и Шепард резко встала из-за стола, натянуто улыбнувшись:

— Пошли наверх, Уильямс, просадим несколько кредитов.

Сержант усмехнулась:

— Моё жалованье не выдержит такого удара, Шкипер, но я постою рядом и посмеюсь, когда _ты_ просадишь несколько кредитов.

Шепард отмахнулась:

— Я сказала — пора отрываться. Твоё жалованье я дорисую.

Джокер проводил их взглядом до лестницы на второй этаж с игровыми автоматами «Квазар».

— Твою мать, если бы я знал, что можно получить прибавку _так просто_... — пробормотал он, повернулся обратно и наткнулся на пристальный прищуренный взгляд Аленко.

— И не смотри на меня так, — протянул Джокер, — тебе было любопытно не меньше меня.

— Я бы спросил более дипломатично...

— _Ты_ бы _вообще_ не спросил, — перебил его Джокер с усмешкой. — Скажи, заставляет задуматься, как человек может пройти через такой кошмар и остаться нормальным? Я про то, как вообще потом с этим жить?

— А как ты живешь с _этим_? — спросил Аленко, указав на прислоненные рядом костыли.

Джокер нахмурился:

— Что, с Вроликом? Это другое, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся он. — У меня он был всегда и другой жизни я не знал. У Шепард была нормальная жизнь, понимаешь? А потом — бац! — и всё. Я не представляю, как можно после такого не потерять рассудок.

— Многие и теряют, — задумчиво заметил Аленко, глядя в направлении бара. — Но если тебе повезет, то через какое-то время ты снова обретешь душевное равновесие.

— Это твой опыт говорит? — слегка поддел его Джокер.

Лейтенант не ответил, продолжая смотреть в пространство. Джокер заёрзал. _Ладно, значит всё-таки опыт_.

— У каждого есть что-то, — наконец-то ответил Аленко, — разница лишь в том, что одни встают, а другие — нет. Не думаю, что мы настолько разные... _Я_ не могу представить, как жить с Вроликом, но ты нашел способ это сделать.

Джокер задумчиво почесал подбородок:

— Наверное, это то, что мой папаня любил называть «закалять характер».

Аленко закатил глаза:

— Господи, и ты это застал? Я думал, эта методика устарела вместе с доисторическими ископаемыми.

Джокер согласился и небрежно перевел разговор на менее мозговыносящие темы. Они немного поболтали, пока пилот не заметил, как Аленко смотрит мимо него, оглянулся и увидел спускающихся по лестнице Шепард и Уильямс. Женщины над чем-то оглушительно рассмеялись и, продолжая о чем-то говорить, направились к барной стойке. Эшли бросила на них взгляд и недобро оскалилась.

— _Это_ плохо, — пробормотал Аленко.

— Нам крышка, — с притворным смирением вздохнул Джокер.

Ненадолго задержавшись у стойки, женщины вернулись к столику. Эшли несла бокал с невзрачной темной жидкостью, а коктейль Шепард переливался слоями ярчайших зелено-голубых оттенков. Сержант все ещё от души посмеивалась.

— Что смешного? — непринужденно поинтересовался Аленко.

— Девчачий юмор, — лукаво ответила Уильямс.

Джокер бросил на лейтенанта взгляд «я-же-говорил», затем подозрительно уставился на экзотический коктейль Шепард:

— А это вообще съедобно?

— Не знаю, — весело ответила капитан. — Я попросила Дорана меня удивить.

— Выглядит как нечто фруктовое, — скептически повела носом Эшли, — или что-то радиоактивное, — сложно было сказать, какой вариант ей не понравился больше.

— Если я собираюсь пить, то предпочитаю наслаждаться по полной, — заявила Шепард. — Я не верю в алкоголь как в средство мазохистского самонаказания. И предпочитаю измерять качество своих коктейлей в ЗКД.

Джокер вскинул бровь.

— ЗКД...?

— И что же это? — спросил Аленко.

— В зонтиках-на-квадратный-дюйм, — хитро улыбнулась Шепард. Она отпила глоток и приняла задумчивый вид. — Ого. Легкое на вкус, но жалит почище пули. Зашибись.

Джокер молча поздравил себя с успехом авантюры. Кроме достижения очевидной цели — вытащить сержанта выпить, он получил дополнительный бонус: увидел таинственного капитана Шепард в новом амплуа, в кои-то веки не раздающей приказы и не убивающей плохих парней. Аленко тоже неплохо вписался в компанию, уравновешивая спокойствием в противовес оживленной Уильямс.

И для Джокера становилось все более очевидно: что бы ни пережила Шепард в последние годы, это не сломило ее, но закалило характер. И женщина, скрывающаяся под этой толстой броней, очень тщательно выбирала, когда демонстрировать свои истинные чувства. Джокер подозревал, что тот, кто заслужит её доверие, получит друга, который в прямом смысле перевернет небо и землю, чтобы защитить.

Джокер также быстро узнал, что Эшли — человек-оркестр. Немного выпив, она становилось разговорчивой, постоянно смеялась, генерировала множество забавных историй и такое же множество непристойных шуток. Её жажда жизни просто заражала.

Было что-то непривычно честное в этих трёх морпехах. Джокер не мог не задуматься: ведь ежедневные встречи со смертью на передовой делали людей менее предрасположенными к притворству и более тонко понимающими, стоит ли игра свеч. Ничего более так его не раздражало, как люди, которые обижались, но внешне демонстрировали иное — наклеивали фальшивые улыбки и лелеяли своё уязвленное самолюбие глубоко внутри, словно боеприпас для ближайшей войны.

Приятный вечер тем временем шел своим чередом; они рассказывали истории и шутили, избегая упоминания Совета и Жнецов. В какой-то момент Эшли отправилась познакомиться с танцполом, пообещав вернуться.

— Что ж, и мне пора отчалить, ребята, — чуть позже сказала Шепард, встав из-за стола.

— Собираешься превратиться в тыкву? — Аленко не смог полностью скрыть разочарование.

— Не-а, — усмехнулась Шепард, — но завтра ровно в восемь ноль-ноль всеми любимый крестный фей Удина хочет помахать у меня перед носом пальцем, так что мне надо протрезветь и стоять прямо, хотя бы для того, чтобы притвориться, что мне есть до этого дело.

— Без проблем, капитан, — протянул Джокер. — Мы с лейтенантом останемся и выпьем ещё.

Весь вид Аленко выражал недоумение: «С какой это стати?».

— Ведите себя хорошо, мальчики, — вкрадчиво посоветовала Шепард и, дружески похлопав лейтенанта по плечу, пошла на выход.

— Ничего не обещаю, — с усмешкой ответил Джокер, когда Аленко запнулся на собственном прощании. Пилот хорошо знал, насколько сильно может воздействовать на человека простое прикосновение, и цинично подумал, специально ли Шепард это сделала.

Аленко проводил взглядом капитана и повернулся, уставившись на Джокера с уставшей улыбкой:

— Если уж решил поприставать, то ради приличия оплатил бы мой счет.

Джокер фыркнул:

— Аленко, знаешь, ты милый, но я не фанат небритых ножек.

— Не суждено — так не суждено, — сокрушенно вздохнул лейтенант, водя пальцем по разводам воды на столе, оставшихся от холодных коктейлей.

Джокер пожал плечами:

— От Шепард у меня и так инфаркты через день. Не хотел бы давать ей повод прийти к моей капсуле посреди смены Б с топором наперевес.

Лейтенант стиснул зубы.

Джокер сложил руки на груди, ухмыляясь:

— О, я _точно_ уверен, что ты не первый человек, запавший на кого-то, на кого формально не должен был.

Аленко бросил на него раздраженный взгляд, затем вздохнул:

— Знаю. Но легче от того не становится.

Джокер был немного удивлен, что тот даже не стал ничего отрицать. Но с другой стороны, Аленко совершенно не умел врать. Пилот махнул рукой проходившей официантке и заказал два стакана пива.

— А я и не говорил, что станет, — дружелюбно заметил он, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле. — Но миссия не будет длиться вечно, а страдать лучше в компании. Поэтому ты пьёшь со мной, затем мы плетемся обратно до нашей любимой жестянки, напяливаем военные шляпы и делаем вид, что нас не канает.

Несколько минут спустя, едва официантка принесла заказ, с танцпола неторопливо вернулась Эшли. Её лицо раскраснелось, а пряди волос выбились из обычно аккуратной прически.

— Чувствую себя обделенной, — с притворной грустью сказала она, смотря на свежее пиво.

— Если хочешь... — начал было Джокер.

— Я просто обязана заказать тот цветастый коктейль Шепард! — радостно воскликнула Эшли и умчалась в сторону бара.

Джокер разочарованно нахмурился, провожая её взглядом и барабаня пальцами по столешнице. Он повернулся обратно и увидел, как Аленко смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. Пилот угрюмо посмотрел в ответ, давая повод съязвить. Но вместо этого лейтенант взял свой стакан и поднял тост.

— За страдания, — с усмешкой провозгласил он.

— Ха! — Джокер подхватил свой и отсалютировал в ответ. — Так точно, за самые лучшие страдания.


	17. Колосс

Стоя в торговом зале «Эмпориума», самого известного своими заоблачными ценами магазина снаряжения в Президиуме, Кайден чувствовал себя неуместно в простой военной форме. Немногочисленные посетители перед голографическими терминалами с товарами были одеты по последним изыскам моды. Он подозревал, что Делан, ханар-владелец, терпел его шатание только из-за связи со Спектром. С другой стороны, Кайден плохо представлял себе, как чрезвычайно вежливая медуза будет в приказном тоне прогонять кого-то из своего магазина.

Да, он никогда не сможет позволить себе такое снаряжение, но изучать спецификации было всё равно занимательно. Кайден вывел на голографический экран товары нескольких производителей и мысленно сравнивал их между собой. Было чем себя занять, пока Шепард решала какие-то вопросы с Барла Воном — банкиром, офис которого располагался недалеко от магазина. Лейтенанта раздирало любопытство, зачем ей понадобился Вон? Волус ведь связан с так называемым Серым Посредником... Но Шепард настояла, что дело личное.

Кайден перешел к описанию третьего инструментрона, когда на входе в торговый зал показалась Шепард и направилась к нему.

— Мэм, — поприветствовал он её. — А куда пропала Уильямс? — он бросил взгляд в сторону набережной Президиума.

— Я отправила её в СБЦ, забрать заказ на амуницию у интенданта, — Шепард взглянула на голографический экран.

— Удивлен, что она согласилась на это поручение без возражений, — с легкой улыбкой заметил Кайден.

— Так надо правильно мотивировать... Ведь в заказе есть новая экспериментальная штурмовая винтовка. Что ты смотришь? — Шепард подошла поближе взглянуть на товар.

— Просто изучаю, — Кайден небрежно пролистал несколько образцов, пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей от внезапной близости капитана. — После нашего прошлого визита здесь появились интересные новинки.

— Делан никогда не упускает возможности напомнить мне, насколько хороший у него товар... — задумчиво произнесла Шепард и, дотронувшись до панели, пролистала назад несколько страниц, остановившись на крупном заголовке «Киншаса Фабрикейшнс». Она пробежала опытным взглядом по спецификации.

— Для легкой брони у неё весьма приличные показатели, — наконец вынесла вердикт Шепард.

— Лучшие, что я видел, — ответил Кайден, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно. — Это новая модель, с интегрированным медицинским экзоскелетом «Сирта», двумя отсеками для модернизации защитных конденсаторов и дополнительным усилителем. И ещё...

Шепард взглянула на него.

— ... и ещё она просто круто выглядит, — закончил он с легкой усмешкой.

— Конечно, это же очень важно, — с глубокомысленным видом кивнула Шепард.

Кайден отвернулся от дисплея:

— Ладно, если больше нет...

— Ты её хочешь?

Кайден ошеломленно остановился. _Она же не всерьёз?_

— Кхм... а кто бы не хотел? Но она стоит в несколько раз больше моего годового жалованья, — осторожно заметил он, указав на ценник ниже спецификации. — И меня пока устраивает тот факт, что я прожил немалую часть жизни, не влезая в безвозвратные долги.

— Я думаю, ты недооцениваешь размеры выплат, которые мы получаем за телеметрию ресурсов и другие интересные находки в опасных местах. Зачем, по-твоему, я пошла советоваться с профессиональным банкиром? — деловым тоном произнесла Шепард. — И вообще, я не могу позволить своей команде снаряжаться во что придется, когда есть доступная возможность купить что-то лучше.

Кайден смотрел на неё, чувствуя легкую слабость в ногах. _Доступная?_

Шепард искоса смерила его взглядом и хитро улыбнулась:

— И с этими параметрами ты сможешь выйти на спарринг с Рексом.

— Зашибись... отлично... — тихо ответил он, чувствуя, как в груди расплывается эйфория.

Шепард уже направилась к владельцу магазина, чьё розовое тельце подсвечивалось легким сиянием, явно в предвкушении выгодной сделки. Кайден стоял как вкопанный, пока его сознание беззаботно ускакало вперед — к бесконечно счастливым часам возни с модификациями и обновлениями, которые сделают эту броню его собственной.

 _Чёрт меня дери, это не игрушка_.


	18. Руины

Лиара, прищурившись, смотрела на сумрачное небо Бинту. Высокие, тошнотворного цвета сернистые облака рассеивали свет звезды Янцзы, из-за чего небосвод был поддернут оранжевой дымкой. Зная предрасположенность местной атмосферы к кислотным дождям, оставалось надеяться, что прогнозы погоды, полученные с «Нормандии», были точными.

Но до пункта назначения было недалеко. Сквозь мутный воздух четко проступали очертания аномалии, что команда зафиксировала с орбиты. Виднеющаяся из-за каменного бассейна угольно-чёрная пирамида отчетливо выделялась на фоне хмурого неба, будто не тронутая веками кислотных осадков. Её гладкие грани поглощали алый свет планеты.

Сердце Лиары заколотилось от восторга, когда они с Шепард подошли ближе. Её разум гудел от самых разных мыслей, предвкушая новые тайны, что хранит в себе это сооружение. Лейтенант Аленко шел ненамного впереди них, неся через плечо контейнер со сканирующей аппаратурой.

Внезапно шаги Шепард сбились с ритма. Лиара вопросительно повернулась и увидела, как капитан схватилась обеими руками за голову.

— Шепард? — взволнованно позвала её Лиара и бросилась назад, чтобы подхватить капитана под локоть. — Что случилось?

Лейтенант тревожно обернулся и поспешил к ним. Лиара едва могла различить глаза Шепард сквозь узкий затемненный визор, но они точно были крепко зажмурены. Её тело сотрясала дрожь. Шепард высвободилась и отошла на несколько шагов, вытянутой рукой приказывая им обоим не подходить. Затем она встряхнулась и потрясла головой.

— Капитан, что... — Аленко шагнул ближе.

— Нет! Просто... — выдохнула она сквозь зубы. — Я... в порядке. Просто... идите и снимите показания.

— Это может подождать! — торопливо возразила Лиара. — Я...

— Мы сюда больше не вернемся, Лиара, — отрывисто бросила Шепард. — Лейтенант, сопроводите её и окажите помощь, — с этими словами она отвернулась и нетвердой походкой пошла обратно к «Мако», держась одной рукой за шею.

Лиара с Аленко проводили её взглядами. Лиара переключила свой коммуникатор на канал связи с лейтенантом.

— Что... Вы знаете, что случилось?

— Нет, — кратко ответил лейтенант, не отрывая взгляда от капитана. На мгновение ей показалось, что он пойдет за ней, несмотря на приказ, но он отвернулся, перехватывая контейнер. — Идем.

Лиара кивнула, и вдвоем они продолжили путь к чёрной пирамиде. Они обошли с георадаром стратегически важные точки, и компьютер сформировал трехмерную модель пространства внутри пирамиды, в том числе, и ниже уровня земли. Воодушевление от знакомства с новыми раскопками боролось в Лиаре с беспокойством о Шепард, которая хранила радиомолчание.

После часа работ лейтенант начал заметно нервничать, и чтобы не рисковать его терпением, Лиара решила, что для начала они собрали достаточно данных. Она могла бы с радостью остаться здесь и на несколько дней, но моделей сканирования хватит, чтобы запросить в университете финансирование новых раскопок на более поздний срок. Они собрали оборудование и направились обратно к «Мако».

Лиара забралась в вездеход и увидела Шепард сидящей на переднем сиденье с опущенной головой. Лейтенант залез следом, захлопнув дверь и восстанавливая давление в кабине.

— Ты сделала всё, что хотела, Лиара? — Шепард слегка повернулась в сторону азари.

— Да, — ответила та. — Подземные руины выглядят очень обширными. Мне придется вернуться снова с... — в тот же мгновение её охватило беспокойство, она сдвинулась на край кресла поближе к Шепард и открыла свой визор. — У вас точно всё хорошо?

Капитан тоже подняла визор и потерла глаза большим и указательным пальцами:

— Я... да, думаю, да. Но... здесь произошло что-то очень плохое, — тяжело произнесла она.

— О чем вы? — Аленко устроился в кресле позади азари.

— Я не... совсем уверена, — устало ответила Шепард. — Но часть сообщения с протеанского маяка была отсюда. Или мне так кажется. Это дезориентирует... и пугает. Не так сильно как сны, и все же...

— Какие сны? — Лиара наклонилась вперед.

Шепард будто поежилась:

— Сообщение с маяка постоянно крутится у меня в голове, но с Фероса... не знаю, такое ощущение, что мозг пытается упорядочить его — видимо, из-за воздействия Шифра. Мне стали сниться очень яркие кошмары. Это всё еще сообщение с маяка... но словно пытаясь его понять, мой разум использует знакомых мне людей и места, вставляя их в видение.

— Богиня, — выдохнула Лиара. — Но видение же... очень жестокое...

— Поэтому я плохо сплю последнее время, — сухо заметила Шепард.

— Это часто происходит? — тихо поинтересовался Аленко.

— С тех пор как мы нашли Шифр — чаще, чем мне хотелось бы, — ответила Шепард. — Но в этот раз... это было не просто дежа вю, — она махнула рукой в направлении пирамиды.

— Это слово означает ощущение, что вы словно видели это раньше, правильно? — быстро переспросила Лиара, довольная тем, что вспомнила выражение из своих заметок о человеческой культуре.

Шепард одарила её слабой улыбкой, которая, однако, быстро погасла:

— Да. Оно было раньше... но не настолько сильное. Я думаю... думаю, что Жнецы были здесь пятьдесят тысяч лет назад. Когда-то эта планета была зеленой... теперь она мертва, — Шепард снова потерла глаза.

Лиара покусала губы, но всё же потянулась вперед и перехватила капитана за руку:

— Вам не стоит бороться с этим одной, Шепард, — ободряюще сказала она. — Если позволите, я могу научить вас некоторым медитативным техникам моего народа. Они могут помочь абстрагироваться от видения, а оно не будет постоянно вмешиваться в ваши мысли.

Шепард свела брови, явно не сильно доверяя этой идее, но все же выдавила усталую улыбку:

— Конечно, я... попробую. Все, что я делала _сама_ , — мало помогло.

Лиара улыбнулась в ответ:

— Отлично! Мы можем начать, как у вас будет время.

Шепард кивнула и уселась удобнее:

— Давайте свалим отсюда до дождя.

*******

После благополучного возвращения на «Нормандию» Лиара немного повозилась с георадаром, перекачивая собранные данные на диск и размещая тяжелый сканер в грузовом отсеке. Она чувствовала себя немного глупо, когда просила пронести археологическое оборудование на военный корабль, но сейчас его полезность себя оправдала.

Лиара убрала оружие в свой шкафчик и как раз собралась уходить, когда сзади подошел лейтенант, снимая шлем. В тусклом свете грузового отсека его новая броня создавала эффект чёрной дыры в пространстве.

— Подожди, Лиара.

Слова застали её врасплох, она резко остановилась и обернулась. Кайден смотрел прямо на неё. Он провел рукой по взъерошенным волосам, и Лиара узнала жест, выражающий неуверенность и даже волнение.

— Что-то не так? — спросила она.

— Нет... нет, — Кайден покачал головой. — Я хотел просто поговорить. У меня... такое чувство, что мы начали общение не с той ноги.

— Что, простите?

Он замешкался, затем коротко хмыкнул:

— Это... я хотел сказать, что между нами есть определенное напряжение, и мне кажется, оно здесь лишнее.

— О, я поняла. Поговорить об этом, конечно, будет более рационально, — уклончиво ответила Лиара, всё ещё неуверенная в его мотивации.

Кайден замялся:

— Дело не в том, что... ты мне не нравишься. Просто я... мне немного завидно, наверное.

— Завидно? — в растерянности удивилась Лиара.

Кайден слегка нахмурился, словно пытаясь собраться с мыслями:

— Мы... люди в течение всей жизни пытаемся наладить взаимоотношения с другими людьми... с переменным успехом, но всё же... Неважно, насколько сильно мы стараемся... даже проведя всю жизнь с одним человеком, — он поднял руки, держа ладони друг от друга на расстоянии дюйма, — это самый близкий контакт, что мы можем наладить.

— Так было всегда, — после краткого молчания продолжил он, опустив руки. — Но... люди мечтают преодолеть этот разрыв. Это стремление можно увидеть в нашей культуре. Найти в литературе и историях. Я бы сказал, что возможность проникнуть в чужой разум стала нашей коллективной фантазией. И это всегда была просто фантазия, и ничего более, пока...

— Вы не встретили азари, — тихо закончила Лиара.

Кайден кивнул и снова ненадолго замолчал. Следующие слова он словно бы заставил себя произнести:

— А сейчас ты... Из-за приоритетов миссии, просто из-за работы у тебя установилась такая связь. С... Шепард.

Лиара отвернулась, внезапно все осознав. Понимание нахлынуло приливом. Не только того, что происходило здесь и сейчас — это в принципе многое объясняло в поведении людей.

— Ты думаешь, что мы с Шепард... — осмелилась предположить она.

Кайден пожал плечами:

— Я не знаю. Я предпочитаю не предполагать, что я что-то знаю, когда это не так. Но оставаться в неведении... еще хуже. Я просто подумал, что мы можем поговорить, прояснить ситуацию... втроем.. если потребуется.

Тон его голоса подсказывал, что лейтенант скорее бросится через шлюз в открытый космос, но его лицо было полно решимости.

— В этом нет необходимости, — мягко произнесла Лиара.

Он вопросительно нахмурился.

Лиаре очень хотелось рассказать ему, как она проснулась ночью в своей капсуле от вскрика. Как свернувшись калачиком и обхватив себя руками, она лежала так около часа или даже больше, дрожа, без тени сомнения уверенная в том, что её выпотрошили. И если она подымет руки, то увидит, как по серым сланцевым перчаткам бронекостюма стекает кровь.

Это был провал. Дилетантская ошибка в применении ментальной техники. Она позволила любопытству взять верх. Позже она смогла поразмыслить над этим воспоминанием правильно, отделив его от повседневных мыслей, как её учили. Но без сомнения, Лиара удовлетворила своё любопытство, узнав даже больше, чем нужно, о том, как Шепард получила свой таинственный шрам. Тяжесть этого воспоминания была ошеломляюще сильной, не только из-за самого произошедшего, но и из-за эмоций, догнавших позже. Лиара сомневалась, что сможет вернуться к созерцанию этого воспоминания, чтобы более детально его познать. Возможно, ей понадобятся годы.

Ей очень хотелось рассказать, что у возможности проникать в чужой разум тоже есть своя цена.

Лиара подняла глаза, поймав темный взгляд Кайдена:

— Вы правы, я связывала свой разум с разумом Шепард. И хотя мне было нужно изучить только видение с протеанского маяка, я не смогла оградить себя и от других её мыслей. Это сама суть связи. Разумы не работают подобно компьютерам.

Она с грустью улыбнулась:

— Мне не нужно спрашивать её, Кайден, потому что когда я прикоснулась к её мыслям, ты уже там был.

Он удивленно распахнул глаза, хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.

— Так что, лейтенант, дело не в том, что вы мне не нравитесь, — беззлобно парировала Лиара, — но можно сказать, что я вам завидую.

—... прости, — наконец произнес он.

— За что? Это её решение.

— Нет, это не... совсем то, что я хотел сказать, — ответил Кайден. — Просто я был на твоем месте и никому бы не пожелал там оказаться.

Лиара была удивлена, но искренне тронута его сочувствием:

— Возможно, это к лучшему, — тихо заметила она. — Мне кажется, ты делаешь её счастливой, Кайден. И она сейчас в этом очень нуждается. Спасибо за понимание... мне нужно о многом подумать.

С этими словами Лиара оставила его наедине со своими мыслями и направилась наверх, в желанное уединение задней части медотсека. Она вертела в руках диск с данными, но прежнее воодушевление и не думало возвращаться. Лиара отложила его в сторону и, прислонившись к холодной металлической стене, медленно сползла на пол и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

_Богиня... почему это задело меня так сильно?_

Наверное, было слишком легко любить тех, кто _уже_ умер: мертвые _уже_ были не в силах что-то сделать. Таинственные, далекие и совершенно безопасные. Любить же живых... которые могли говорить, думать, выбирать.

Они могли выбирать.

Что-то глубоко внутри отчаянно желало, чтобы она никогда не подымалась на борт этого корабля. Но тот, кто жаждет познания превыше всего, посчитал бы глупым упускать такое колоссальное богатство, которое она обрела именно здесь, на «Нормандии».

Лиара обняла колени и позволила разуму плыть по течению, ища покоя в пустоте среди мыслей, позволяя запутанным эмоциям следовать своим чередом и наконец успокаиваться. Так созрело новое решение.

_Матриархи говорят, что мы — живая память._

_Я буду помнить тебя, мама. Когда все заклеймят тебя предательницей, я буду помнить, как ты не побоялась тьмы, чтобы пролить свет. Я буду помнить, что даже в самый темный час ты нашла в себе силы, чтобы передать нам ключ. Я постараюсь... быть такой же сильной как ты, мама._

_А люди... такие прекрасные и ужасные, такие яркие и мимолетные, вечно одинокие... Я буду помнить вас. Я поведаю в будущем о протеанах. И я поведаю о вас. Даже когда вы все обратитесь в пыль, я буду хранить память о том, что вы сделали. Для всех нас._

_Шепард... пока я жива, будешь жить и ты._


	19. Буря

Кайден осторожно вставил разъём биотического усилителя в гнездо на затылке и закрепил его. Устройство производства азари было новым, а ощущения — непривычными. Мозг гудел так, будто лейтенант за один подход выпил ящик энергетиков. Кайден не решился спросить у Шепард, сколько он стоит, но подозревал: такой товар не найдешь в каталогах или на полках магазинов. Даже футляр выглядел дорогим.

Кайден постарался осадить волнение от обладания таким передовым снаряжением. Он остро осознавал, что никакое «снаряжение» не спасет его, если на поле боя он по невнимательности ошибется, а заносчивость порождает ошибки. Но Шепард снабдила свой нестандартный отряд лучшей экипировкой, что только смогла достать. У Кайдена слегка кружилась голова, когда он пытался подсчитать стоимость малой толики инвентаря, завалившего грузовой отсек «Нормандии».

Стоявшая за ним сержант Уильямс возилась со своей штурмовой винтовкой, перепроверяя удлинители и похлопывая радиаторы – чтобы не заклинивали. На экспериментальной винтовке отсутствовал логотип производителя и даже декоративные элементы. Отчего она выглядела ещё более опасной.

Тали с Гаррусом что-то тихо обсуждали, активировав инструментроны. Слабое оранжевое сияние голографического интерфейса отражалось в зеркальном лицевом щитке кварианки, пока она быстро и мастерски набирала команды. Лиара тихо переминалась на месте, подергивая плечами, чтобы поправить бронекостюм. На её лице застыло отстраненное выражение солдата, мысленно готовящегося к заданию.

Рекс стоял словно тотем неведомого бога войны: неподвижный, обсидиановый монолит, расписанный кроваво-красными разводами. Добытый на базе гетов в системе Армстронга бронекостюм кроган решил оставить себе. Шепард позволила, но при условии, что сначала Тали тщательно его осмотрит, проверит на все возможные подключения и так называемый эффект одурманивания. Приз прошел все мыслимые и немыслимые тесты, и устрашающая броня только добавила очков легендарной опасной репутации Рекса.

В этот момент двери лифта открылись, и в грузовой отсек вошла Шепард, придерживая под мышкой шлем. Ещё одним пунктом в параде дорогого снаряжения стала её собственная броня производства «Армакс Арсенал», покрытая зелёным камуфляжем.

Не впервые Кайден для себя решил, что производители бронекостюмов по своей сути отчаянные садисты. Военная броня разрабатывались так, чтобы стать для бойца второй кожей, позволяя свободно передвигаться и одновременно защищая, но оставляла мало места для воображения. Внешний вид стандартной брони был достаточно прозаичен, но дорогие модели особенно подчеркивали очертания фигуры, оправдываясь эксплуатационной гибкостью.

Годы службы и тяжелые бои быстро приучили Кайдена не отвлекаться на атлетически сложенных женщин в броне и держать непристойные мысли при себе, если хотелось выйти из боя живым.

Может быть, скрытое напряжение и раньше витало в воздухе, но сейчас, когда Шепард встала перед собравшимся отрядом, оно стало ощутимым.

Кайден с Уильямс мгновенно встали по стойке смирно. Гаррус встал рядом — явно рефлекс военной подготовки. Лиара взяла с них пример, а Тали осталась на месте, в ожидании сложив руки на груди. Рекс просто повернул массивную голову на командира.

Пока Шепард осматривала их, Кайден поймал себя на странной мысли, что было бы занимательно снять с неё эти дорогие шмотки. Он не отрывал взгляда от задней стены отсека — мало ли на что засмотрятся глаза, дай только волю.

— Отлично, всем внимание, — рявкнула Шепард. — Вас всех проинструктировали. Высаживаемся двумя отрядами. Первый на «Мако» выдвигается вперед и уничтожает наземную оборону, второй прочесывает скалы в поисках снайперов. Встречаемся у входа в комплекс и заходим все вместе. У нас нет технического плана, поэтому ориентируемся на сканеры по мере продвижения. Это не безмозглые монстры и не мелкие наемники, с которыми мы сталкивались раньше. Это хорошо обученные профессиональные солдаты. Согласно нашим данным, церберовцы считают себя элитой «Альянса», так что будьте готовы столкнуться с кем угодно и чем угодно. Но не обманывайтесь, эти солдаты давно перестали быть людьми. Они доказали, что не более чем убийцы, отрекшиеся от закона и ответственности, которые предпочли посвятить свои жизни некой извращенной идее. Пора остановить их. Каждый из вас не раз проявлял себя на поле боя, но пора _объединиться_. Стать голосом бури. И отправить этих псов обратно в ад.

С этими словами Шепард прошла мимо них к «Мако», по пути надевая шлем.

Кайден попытался вытряхнуть из головы настойчивые своевольные мысли, застегивая собственный шлем. Не время витать в облаках, как бы тяжело ни было противостоять им в последнее время. Было слишком легко отвлекаться на воспоминания о кратких разговорах и едва заметно проскальзывающем флирте, слишком легко соскользнуть в опьяняющее возбуждение, что теплые чувства взаимны.

_Но не сейчас. Сейчас они выполнят это задание и вернутся на корабль, никого не оставив позади._

_Их ждал бой, а помечтать можно и позже_.

***

Комплекс «Цербера» напоминал пещеры. Если судить по архитектуре, первым здесь возвели основной центр, но недавно в скале пробурили новые проходы и достроили помещения. Там обнаружились жилые комнаты и места общего пользования, но большая часть пространства была занята лабораторным оборудованием и зловеще пустыми камерами.

Пока отряд прокладывал себе путь по коридорам, странная логика, которой следовала Шепард в своих решениях в последние недели и даже месяцы, стала понятна. Капитан имела четкое представление, в чём была сила каждого члена отряда и как следовало её применить, чтобы выиграть тактическое преимущество — будь то подрыв, обманный маневр или просто грубая сила. Было что-то смертельно прекрасное в их единстве, в том, как они продвигались вперёд, выкашивая ряды солдат «Цербера». Несмотря на всю мрачность их миссии, Кайден чувствовал гордость быть частью такой необычной, но предельно боеспособной команды.

Единственный критический момент наступил, когда им пришлось разделиться, чтобы прочесать разветвленную сеть проходов и помещений. В хранилище, заваленном высокими металлическими ящиками, оказалось много слепых углов, что замедлило продвижение.

Кайден узнал щелчок технической гранаты, упавшей позади него, но что-то предпринять было уже поздно. Весь мир резко накренился на один бок, когда яркая вспышка боли взорвалась в голове, а мышцы судорожно свело. Отчасти ослепленный, спотыкаясь, он отступил, в безнадежной попытке уйти из зоны поражения. Сквозь помутнение Кайден почувствовал всплеск темной энергии справа, за мгновение до того, как его настиг удар. Непроизвольно он попытался нейтрализовать его, но отдача перегруженного усилителя агонией вгрызлась в нервы, и Кайдена отбросило на ящики.

Тотчас же последовали выстрелы, и кинетический барьер недовольно зашипел. Кайден едва успел осознать, что в этот раз вляпался серьезно, как гравитационное поле снова подверглось искажению, многократно обостряя боль в голове. Он перевернулся и сквозь двоение в глазах увидел, что его противник стоит всего в десяти шагах от него. Лицо солдата «Цербера» было сморщено от боли. Его раздирали на части деформационные поля из темной энергии. Кровь потоками текла из его носа, когда церберовец отчаянным рывком дернулся вперед, пытаясь вырваться из раздиравших тисков — только чтобы нарваться на выстрел в упор из дробовика Шепард, разорвавший его грудь насквозь.

В этот момент капитан предстала перед затуманенным взором Кайдена словно видение. Валькирией среди простых смертных. Она прошла мимо; биотический ореол горел вокруг неё подобно пламени.

Из-за угла выскочили ещё трое вражеских солдат. Шепард не стала искать укрытие, но твердо держа позицию под градом выстрелов, резко взмахнула правой рукой. Мерцающее поле подхватило двоих церберовцев, мощно впечатав обоих в низкий потолок. Послышался тошнотворный хруст. Третий избежал биотического захвата, но свалился наземь, подстреленный из снайперки.

Шепард оглянулась, ища глазами Кайдена, но он уже встал на ноги; эффект от технической гранаты постепенно отступал. На её лице отразилось облегчение, тут же сменившееся холодной маской солдата.

— Они пытаются атаковать во фланг с юга, — тяжело дыша после биотической атаки, рявкнула капитан по линии связи. — Сержант, перекройте им проход! — она добежала до угла и огляделась.

— Так точно! — с хищными нотками ответила Уильямс.

Ярко-синее энергетическое поле в центре помещения погасло, и два тела с глухим стуком свалились на пол. Один был точно мертв — его шея была вывернута под неестественным углом, а глаза стеклянным взглядом смотрели в потолок. Второй стонал, пьяно размахивая конечностями, пытаясь подняться. Из-за спины Кайдена появился Гаррус, вольготно закинувший снайперскую винтовку на плечо. Не сбавляя шага, он плавно снял с пояса пистолет и всадил пулю промеж глаз ошеломленного церберовца.

Кайден тяжело сглотнул, напомнив себе, что это было намного милосерднее по сравнению с тем, каким пыткам подвергал «Цербер» всех, кто не по своей воле оказался в этом месте. Они с Гаррусом заняли позиции рядом с Шепард и стали продвигаться вдоль коридора. Свернув за поворот, они подошли к двери, тут же открывшейся при их приближении. Стрекот штурмовой винтовки эхом отдавался от стен.

По линии связи раздалось злобное ругательство. На визоре шлема замигал предупреждающий сигнал о повреждении бронекостюма Эшли.

— Сержант? — позвала её Шепард. Они быстро продвигались вперед.

— Я в порядке! — раздраженно бросила Уильямс. — ... мэм. Просто давайте пока без марш-бросков.

— Сиди на месте, мы уже почти пришли, — приказала ей капитан.

Они поспешили к пересечению коридоров, где остальной отряд держал позиции. Уильямс стояла в стороне. Из её бедра текла кровь, но рана внешне не казалась серьезной.

— Хм, рассредоточились по укрытиям, — проворчал Рекс, давая очередь в короткий коридор. Его тяжелый кинетический щит затрещал, сдерживая ответный огонь.

— Лиара? — Шепард взглянула на азари.

Та кивнула. Биотика охватила её силуэт. Она вышла в центр прохода и сделала рукой плавный извилистый жест. Кайден почувствовал, как ниже по коридору вспыхивает и закручивается сферическое гравитационное поле — что-то среднее между его техникой стазиса и разрывающей деформацией Шепард.

Трое солдат «Цербера», удерживавшие открытый проём, были не в силах сопротивляться притяжению неестественных гравитационных вихрей и взмыли в воздух, ударяясь друг о друга. Четвертый зацепился за косяк и попытался спрятаться за углом, пока отряд Шепард безжалостно расстреливал его соратников.

Широко выпучив глаза от отчаяния, последний церберовец встал в позицию и хлестнул по воздуху рукой, вспыхнув ярким биотическим ореолом. Рекс вышел из укрытия и намеренно шагнул прямо в созданное противником поле искажения, поглотив энергию атаки своей собственной — а она была в разы мощнее. Кроган напрямик потопал вперед, не обращая внимания на выстрелы из пистолета, легко отражаемые его чёрной броней, и почти небрежно приложил несчастного биотика прикладом в челюсть. Тот тихо свалился навзничь.

— Неплохая заварушка, Шепард, — пророкотал Рекс, слегка повернувшись. — Но от защитников мало что осталось.

— Похоже, мы сломили их, — согласилась она.

Кайден осторожно подошел к основанию коридора, который солдаты так отчаянно защищали, и быстро заглянул вовнутрь, но там никого не оказалось. Проход шел прямо около пятидесяти шагов, затем сворачивал налево. Но вместе с потоками рециклированного воздуха из его недр доносился особый едкий запах. Кайден узнал его мгновенно.

— Капитан, чувствуете? — спросил он, когда Шепард встала рядом.

— Я надеялась, мне показалось, — ведя носом, ответила она.

— Что это... — оборвала свой вопрос Лиара, так как ответ уже вывалился из-за поворота. Самый настоящий торианский ползун. Иссохшее чудовище медленно повернулось и зашаркало к ним. За первым появился и второй.

— Отлично, а _эти твари_ что тут забыли? — проворчала из своего угла Эшли.

— Сметайте их, — коротко приказала Шепард, вскинув дробовик.

Последовал стрекот семи огнестрелов. Зомби задрожали, забившись в конвульсиях, и растеклись по земле. Наученный горьким опытом на Феросе, отряд не прекратил стрелять, пока от монстров не остались только лужи зловонной грязи.

Все стояли на позициях, держа оружие наготове, но новые монстры не спешили появляться.

— Содержимое файлов «Экзо-Гени» намекало на связь с «Цербером», но сложно было представить, что они держат ползунов на базе, — задумчиво произнес Кайден.

— Противника не наблюдаю, капитан, — высоким голосом доложила Тали, просматривая показания инструментрона. — Точнее... не наблюдаю активных сигналов от бронекостюмов.

Держа дробовик наготове, Шепард отдала приказ двигаться дальше. За поворотом коридора оказалась ещё одна дверь, открытая настежь.

Помещение за ней было своего рода тюрьмой. Просторное, с четырьмя колоннами, подпиравшими потолок. К каждой колонне крепились громоздкие генераторы: при активации они создавали поля темной энергии, ограждавшие пространство центральной камеры. Пол был усеян трупами, в основном — торианскими ползунами. Металлические стены были изрешечены дырами от оружия с явно высокой отдачей.

В центре лежал человек: на спине, в почти что безмятежной позе. На нём была неприметная белая рубашка, но брюки точно были частью формы Альянса. Шепард обошла гниющие остатки ползунов и склонилась над мертвецом.

— Мы пришли слишком поздно, — мрачно произнесла она, вставая. — Кахоку мертв.

— Выглядит так, будто они выпустили торианских тварей, — заметил Гаррус, обходя помещение вдоль стены. Лиара и Тали неотступно следовали за ним. — Но те набросились на своих же... Эй. Здесь ещё одна дверь.

— Высматривайте противника, — Шепард стала продвигаться в дальний конец помещения, осторожно прочесывая пещерные углы.

Кайден огляделся по сторонам, обнаружив еще несколько человеческих трупов. Один лежал лицом вниз в токсичной жиже ползуна. Видневшиеся под шлемом участки кожи начисто разъело, обнажив отвратительного вида внутренности.

Непрошенными гостями замелькали воспоминания о напряженных боях на Феросе, и Кайден отвернулся. Его взгляд упал на Эшли. Она стояла, сознательно перенося вес с подбитой ноги, и лейтенант направился к ней. Хорошо, что можно было сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме того, что здесь произошло.

— Сядьте, сержант, — он указал на блок реле низкого напряжения в основании одной из колонн.

— Думается мне, бой не бывает хорошим, если никого не подстрелили, — проворчала она, присаживаясь, как и было велено.

— Вот и нечего лезть на рожон, «я самая опасная в этом отряде», — Кайден достал из-за спины аптечку. — Это всего лишь царапина, она даже не кровоточит.

— Слава генным модификациям... — отстраненно выдохнула Эшли, заерзав, когда он провел медигелем вдоль раны.

— Капитан, там... — голос Лиары в коммуникаторе резко оборвался.

— Что там, Лиара? — переспросила Шепард.

— Шесть мертвых людей, Шепард, — коротко пояснил Гаррус. — Ни оружия, ни брони. Выглядит так, словно их согнали в угол и расстреляли.

— Мне кажется... они были учёными, — тихо добавила Лиара.

Уильямс зарычала, барабаня пальцами по винтовке.

— Здесь есть терминал. Тали его проверяет, — продолжил Гаррус. — С вашего разрешения, капитан, я помогу ей. Кажется, они пытались стереть файлы.

— Конечно, сделайте всё необходимое, — разрешила Шепард.

— Похоже, этот обернулся против своих приятелей, — пророкотал Рекс. Кайден повернулся, увидев, как кроган пихнул ногой оплавленное тело.

— Думаешь, он деактивировал тюремные камеры? — в её вопросе послышались странные нотки замешательства.

— Ха, кто-то же это сделал. Я знаю, как выглядит предательство, Шепард. Насмотрелся достаточно, — кроган взмахом руки указал в восточном направлении. — Парня около той консоли подстрелили в затылок. В упор. Не увидишь с первого раза — тот, кто это сделал, проник под его щит.

Шепард нахмурилась; её взгляд стал отстраненным. Затем она резко развернулась и направилась обратно к двери, откуда они пришли.

— Крейсер «Киото», Пятый флот, будет здесь через час, — бросила она, прежде чем выйти из помещения.

Кайден проводил её взглядом; плохое предчувствие холодом сковало грудь.

— Что-то не так, — тихо сказала Эшли, тоже не отрывая глаз от капитана.

— С этим местом вообще что-то не так, — сухо ответил Кайден, подавив желание излить ей собственные беспокойные мысли, и сосредоточился на обработке раны.

— Хорошо, что мы покончили с ублюдками, — пробормотала Эшли и затихла, пока он не закончил, запечатав разрыв в подкладке бронекостюма толстым пластырем.

— Иди, — бросила она, ткнув пальцем за плечо. — Неважно, насколько крут Шкипер, — здесь лучше не бродить в одиночку. Я останусь и присмотрю, чтобы Рекс никого не сожрал, — она смерила лейтенанта кривой усмешкой, встала и захромала прочь.

На мгновение Кайден забеспокоился, насколько очевидными были его чувства, но смысла ворошить этот вопрос здесь и сейчас не было, и он направился к двери. Но в следующей комнате Шепард не оказалось. Он проследовал за сигналом её бронекостюма вперед по извилистой линии коридора.

И наконец нашел её. Она склонилась над телом одного из солдат «Цербера». Кайден узнал в нем нападавшего, оглушившего его технической гранатой. Её плечи поникли, а правая рука лежала на лбу мертвеца.

Кайден отключил коммуникатор и медленно подошел сзади:

— Шепард, ты в порядке?

— Я не ранена, — ответила она безжизненным голосом, слегка покачав головой.

Она встала и, повернувшись, пошла обратно, явно намереваясь пройти мимо. Не задумываясь, Кайден шагнул ей наперерез, заставив резко остановиться. Вблизи было видно, что её лицо приобрело пепельный оттенок. Она пошатнулась, слегка отстранившись назад, жестко держа руки вдоль тела.

— Я не об этом спрашивал, — спокойно парировал Кайден.

Он осознавал, что своим поведением нарушает субординацию. Волна нервной дрожи прошла сквозь тело.

— Я не вправе... здесь и сейчас _я_ капитан, — сквозь зубы процедила Шепард, смотря прямо перед собой.

Кайден понял, что намеренно не замечает отрезвляющей правды её слов; он был не в силах оставаться в стороне и ничего не предпринимать, когда что-то шло настолько не так.

При воспоминании о Тумсе сжалось сердце.

Шепард резко шагнула вперед, явно намереваясь оттолкнуть его с дороги.

— Тебе не нужно бороться одной, — тихо произнес Кайден, не двигаясь с места.

Она застыла как вкопанная, так близко, что сквозь примеси озона и приторной крови, можно было почувствовать запах композитной керамики её новой брони. Его сердце громко стучало в ушах, пока он наблюдал за ней. Шепард сглотнула и, закрыв глаза, сделала долгий дрожащий вдох. Кайден сделал полшага назад, оставаясь рядом, но не навязываясь.

 _Для тебя это непривычно, ведь так_?

Внезапно он почувствовал, как она обхватила его ладонь своей и крепко сжала. Шепард открыла и медленно подняла глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом. Всего несколько мгновений, но здесь и сейчас Кайден ненавидел каждый миллиметр брони, каждое правило, что их разделяло, с поражающей даже для себя силой. Каждая частица его души требовала выяснить, что произошло, и помочь с этим справится. Вдвоем.

Шепард отпустила его ладонь и оглянулась на мертвеца.

— Это был... — предположил Кайден.

— Кто-то... кого, я думала, что знала, — закончила Шепард едва дрогнувший голосом. — Я не была уверена в догадке, пока не вернулась, чтобы проверить. Там была ещё... мне кажется... женщина в снаряжении «Девлона», около входа, — она тяжело вздохнула.

— Они были биотиками, — отстраненно заметил Кайден. Пронзающее холодное предчувствие пробежало мурашками по коже, и между ними повисло молчание.

— Когда сюда прилетит «Киото», всё здесь исчезнет, — Шепард повернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Мы оба знаем, что Альянс навсегда уничтожит следы существования «Цербера». Но я... хочу знать, что церберовцы тут делали, Кайден. Я хочу знать, что они делали на Акузе, — её голос был твердым, но спокойным. Она не отдавала приказ.

Кайден удовлетворенно кивнул. У него появилась задача, в решении которой он сможет помочь:

— Они пытались подчистить за собой, но если кто и сможет восстановить файлы — то только Тали. Она такое творит с компьютерами, что все наши инженерные войска зеленеют от зависти.

Шепард оглядела помещение:

— Ты... немного меня напугал, — она махнула на сбитые ящики. — Я должна была предвидеть, что они попытаются обойти нас через склад.

— Это не твоя вина, — Кайден улыбнулся. — Никто не в силах предвидеть все случайности. Но есть удача.

— Я стараюсь никогда не полагаться на удачу, — устало возразила Шепард. — Но приму её. Пойдем.

Кайден с неохотой последовал за ней обратно по коридорам, к точке сбора отряда, а в голове роилось всё больше вопросов. Но вспоминая, насколько близко был церберовец, он на самом деле знал, что его спасла совсем не удача.

 _Валькирия_.


	20. Дух

Гаррус сидел в связной рубке, пытаясь унять нервное напряжение. Он не спал последние двое суток, а сейчас одновременно с нетерпением ждал и до ужаса боялся предстоящей встречи.

Капитан оказалась права. «Цербер» был далеко не рядовой операцией. Они с Тали и лейтенантом Аленко часами работали, стараясь восстановить файлы, извлеченные из станционных компьютеров. Даже после того, как они прервали процесс удаления, огромная база данных оказалась в полном беспорядке, к тому же — тщательно зашифрованной. Отступники не пожалели ни сил, ни средств, чтобы забрать свои секреты с собой в могилу.

Наконец трое опытных техников «Нормандии» разделили задачу, и Гаррус прилагал все усилия, чтобы обойти защитные системы выделенной секции. Он нашел ключ в неожиданном месте — и с совсем неожиданными результатами. Не зная, как поступить, он показал данные Аленко.

Теперь они вдвоем ждали капитана Шепард. Кажется, прошло немало времени, прежде чем отворилась тяжелая дверь. Сердце турианца пропустило удар, когда он увидел жесткое выражение на её лице.

Шепард нажала на консоли несколько кнопок, отключив все камеры и аудио **-** датчики, затем повернулась к ним.

— Что вы нашли? — коротко спросила она. Гаррус совсем не удивился, что она опустила все формальности. В своей обычной, но всё ещё поражающей его манере капитан каким **-** то образом знала, когда пахнет паленным.

Гаррус сглотнул:

— Нам удалось получить доступ к некоторым файлам «Цербера», — начал он, не отрывая взгляда от КПК в руках и выводя информацию на голографический дисплей рубки.

На экране высветился поток текста. Гаррус хотел было дать технические пояснения, но остановился. _Переходи к сути, она пришла не за этим_.

— Мы подозреваем, что в полном объеме эта база содержит сведения обо всех человеческих биотиках, — произнес турианец. — Выглядит так, будто они собирали подробные данные, в отношении некоторых — слишком подробные. Их интересовала любая информация.

— Не исключено, что они кооптировали записи «Конатикса», — добавил Аленко. — Здесь есть люди, которых я знал, с которыми тренировался, с которыми служил.

— Но тебя нет? — задумчиво уточнила Шепард.

— Данные расположены в алфавитном порядке, — ответил Аленко. — Большая часть в начале была уничтожена.

Шепард едва заметно кивнула, не задавая очевидного вопроса. Она дотронулась до консоли, начиная бегло просматривать записи, периодически останавливаясь. Там были сотни имен, некоторые содержали от силы несколько строк: дата разоблачения, дата рождения, дата смерти. Некоторые были фрагментированы, полностью стерты или обрывочны.

А некоторые, как запись о Шепард, были изложены очень подробно. Капитан остановила поток текста, дойдя до себя. Её лицо окаменело, а глаза сузились, пока она читала ярко **-** желтые строки.

Гаррус отвел взгляд; он знал, что там написано. Длинная мерзкая история слежки и травли. Полный перечень тестов и тренировочных результатов, богатый бездушными эвфемизмами, слишком ярко напоминавший записи доктора Салеона.

_Объект демонстрирует положительную реакцию на саморазоблачение._

_Родители объекта отказались от сотрудничества._

_Объект демонстрирует быстрый расход лимита силы, остается жизнеспособным для боя._

_Выживание объекта, файл «746-Акуза», рекомендован к повторной вербовке для дальнейшей оценки._

Записи всё продолжались и продолжались, что выводило турианца из себя. Шли минуты, и тишина в комнате становилась всё более угнетающей, нарушаемая лишь мягким гудением голографических проекторов.

— Так, _я_ — «Цербер», — наконец произнесла Шепард.

— Я знал, что Альянс не безгрешен, — тихо заметил Аленко. — Но не предполагал, насколько далеко они зашли.

— Возможно, всё гораздо хуже, чем мы считаем, — горьким голосом подтвердила капитан. — Эта гонка вооружений... ничем не отличается от иной другой, что мы прошли за всю историю. Только в этот раз оружием стали люди.

Тревожная тишина повисла вновь, пока Гаррус не понял, что капитан больше не читает записи, а смотрит сквозь них, крепко стиснув руки на груди. Наступило время сделать то, чего он так боялся.

— Это ещё не всё, — отважился турианец.

Аленко искоса взглянул на него, удивленный. Гаррус не стал заранее ему рассказывать.

Шепард повернулась:

— Да?

— Я нашел файл... адресованный вам, капитан, — осторожно пояснил Гаррус. — Он небольшой, несколько строк текста. Он был создан в 04:56:15, три дня назад.

Шепард отвернулась, задумчиво хмуря брови.

— Это же было во время нашего наступления... — заметил лейтенант.

Гаррус кивнул:

— Я переслал его на ваш почтовый ящик, капитан, зашифровал и удалил оригинал. Я... не думаю, что он имеет отношение к основной базе данных.

Шепард смерила его взглядом:

— Ты прочел его?

Мандибулы Гарруса непроизвольно дернулись. _Почему тебе надо было спросить? Если бы не спросила..._

— Да, — спокойно сознался он. — Сообщение содержало в себе ключ дешифровки. Без него нам бы понадобилось очень много времени — может быть, даже годы — чтобы получить доступ к базе данных. Но... оно всё равно для меня ничего не значит.

Шепард отстраненно кивнула:

— Спасибо, что передал его мне, — ледяным голосом поблагодарила она. — Всё, что было сказано в этой комнате, не должно выйти за её пределы, а все файлы — необходимо хранить на защищенном сервере до особого распоряжения.

— Так точно, мэм, — отдал честь Аленко.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Шепард развернулась и направилась к выходу. Едва тяжелая дверь за ней закрылась, Аленко подскочил и в явной тревоге прошел в центр комнаты.

— Почему ты не... почему ты прочитал его? — несколько мгновений спустя спросил лейтенант.

Гаррус заерзал в кресле, барабаня острыми когтями по кромке КПК:

— Я не подумал. Я устал, запутался и несколько часов пытался разобраться с шифром. И тут нашел кусок доступного текста... — он поднял глаза на человека. — Ты вправе на меня злиться.

Лейтенант пожал плечами и вздохнул:

— Я не... дело не в тебе. Не совсем... — он замолчал, неопределенно махнув рукой в сторону двери. — Просто всё, что произошло... Хотел бы я сделать больше.

— Я разозлил капитана... — пробормотал Гаррус.

— Хм... Не знаю. Думаю, ей понадобится время, чтобы осознать, что мы нашли. Не так **-** то легко принять, что ты связан с «Цербером», — неуверенно предположил Аленко, мрачно смотря на закрытую дверь.

Гаррус нахмурился, уставившись в пол и пытаясь разобраться, что он чувствует. Сейчас было не время для расколов в отряде; не тогда, когда они так близко подошли к своей цели.

Но дело было не только в этом. Гаррус никогда бы не предположил, что будет настолько предан человеку. Сейчас он ненавидел съедавшее его чувство вины: словно нарушил личные границы Шепард и, возможно, оскорбил её, даже оправдывая себя тем, что та информация была им необходима.

На «Нормандии» стерлись границы и забылись старые предрассудки. Даже преданность приобрела новый смысл.

— Я бы тоже хотел сделать больше, — поддержал его Гаррус.

Аленко взглянул на него.

— Я всё ещё думаю над словами, которые Шепард сказала мне, после поимки доктора Салеона. Тогда она заставила меня понять, что… — продолжил Гаррус. — Как вы говорите? Ты можешь привести к водопою, но не заставить испить. Мой отец рассказывал мне много чего... но его нотации всегда звучали как ограничения.

Аленко криво усмехнулся:

— Похоже, бойкотировать родителей характерно не только для людей.

Гаррус слегка кивнул:

— Я всегда воспринимал его слова как наставления, но никогда не искал сердцевины, что связывала вместе все его мысли. Шепард спросила меня: «Ты действительно думаешь, что это о тебе?». Я долго думал над её вопросом. И она была права: я сам накладывал чужие слова на себя, свои методы, свою гордость. Всё, с чем я сталкивался, автоматически становилось неправильным. Когда доктор Салеон сбежал, меня беспокоили не люди, которым он причинил зло. Меня беспокоило то, что он растоптал _меня_.

— Ничто из этого не про нас... — задумчиво пробормотал лейтенант.

Гаррус откинулся в кресле:

— Ты знал, что Сарен потерял брата в Войне Первого Контакта?

Аленко был удивлен:

— Нет, не знал. Это объясняет его отношение к людям...

— Я узнал об этом до того, как поднялся на борт «Нормандии», изучая его операции. В тот момент я не придал значения этой информации, но сейчас задумался, насколько близко он принял его смерть? Может, он позволил своим чувствам влиять на свои решения как Спектра? Насколько же разум может искажать реальность, если ты закрываешь глаза на истинную суть вещей?.. «Любой ценой»... раньше мне казалось это правильным. Но разве не этим они руководствовались, когда создали биотиков **-** людей? Создать оружие, которое есть у остальных. «Любой ценой». И теперь мне отчетливо видно, чего это стоило, — Гаррус рассеянно указал на голографический поток текста.

Сейчас от осознания, что он сам придерживался подобных взглядов, становилось тошно. Сквозь вихрь раздраенных мыслей прорвалась знакомая литания.

_Есть воля, что превосходит понимание..._

— Что?

Гаррус чуть вздрогнул, осознав, что говорил вслух:

— Это... просто выражение. Молитва, если быть точнее.

— А, — уклончиво отреагировал лейтенант. — Не хотел тебя прерывать.

Обычно Гаррус держал подобные мысли при себе, как это было завещано традициями. Но эта миссия не следовала ортодоксальным канонам, и, возможно, традиции не имели здесь силы.

— Думаю, я смогу перевести... — с этими словами глубоко в его сердце зазвучал голос матери его отца, звонкий, не ослабевший от старости. Он видел её руки, сложенные в подобающем жесте, её стальные серые глаза, сверкавшие на лице, дерзко не отмеченном колониальными метками.

— Есть воля, что превосходит понимание. Пусть дух этой воли прогремит в этом месте, в сердце каждого воина и всех, кто служит здесь, пробуждая то, что должно быть пробуждено. Пусть сознание клана станет единым целым, множество жизней — одной, в разрезе каждой. Пусть сила духа и преданность клана чистым пламенем горят на службе «Нормандии».

Аленко внимательно слушал, нахмурив брови:

— Ты... молишься «Нормандии»? — с недоумением спросил он.

— Нет... — Гаррус постучал пальцем по металлической переборке. — Не кораблю. Духу, что движет им и всеми нами: и кораблем, и экипажем.

Аленко долго молчал:

— Горит чистым пламенем... поэтично.

— Она очень старая, — тихо произнес Гаррус, — сохранилась еще с Войны за Объединение. Сложно перевести её в совершенстве... но она мне всегда нравилась больше, чем современные молитвы. Они мне кажутся, не знаю, слишком беспечными, — турианец вздохнул. — Мне не нравится думать, что я стал причиной конфликта. Если бы я был более терпелив, может быть, всё сложилось бы иначе.

Аленко пожал плечами:

— Мне кажется, что правда всё равно важнее. Именно поэтому мы должны были взломать эти файлы. Шепард знала это, и, скорее всего, подозревала, что подобный исход не исключен.

Гаррус крепче сжал КПК. _Подобный исход вообще не должен был произойти_.

— Тебе стоит отдохнуть, Гаррус, — заметил Аленко. — Мы достигнем ретранслятора Омеги Дозора через десять часов.

Турианец рассеянно кивнул, но не последовал за лейтенантом. Он снова взглянул на голографический дисплей, вспомнив простые строки, встроенные в содержимое базы данных. Сообщение было настолько коротким, что он прочитал его, прежде чем осознал это.

_Шепард._

_Я жалел о том, что ты не вернулась к нам, но прошло столько времени — и я рад, что ты этого не сделала. Сейчас мне кажется правильным, что ты пришла, чтобы вырвать сердце зверю._

_Я же зашел слишком далеко, слишком завяз, но сейчас все закончится. Спасибо тебе._

_Э._

Было какое **-** то превратное утешение в том, что после знакомства с человеком по имени Шепард никто не оставался прежним.


	21. Ноль

На визоре мигали красные цифры обратного отсчета. Это было как никогда просто. Мысль снова пронеслась в голове.

_Оставшееся мне время._

Кайден вертелся в мутной воде геотермальной ёмкости. У него не было времени, чтобы осознать все последствия этой мысли, а страх казался неожиданно далеким и несущественным. Задача была проста: Сарен не должен выпустить в свет армию кроганов. И позади лейтенанта было установлено средство, которое к чертям разнесет весь этот комплекс — полускрытое водой, зловещее в своей разительной простоте. Преобразованное ядро двигателя, ставшее бомбой, таймер обратного отсчета которой был подключен к дисплею визора.

 _Держать линию фронта_.

Речь капитана Киррахе была впечатляющей. До встречи с саларианским отрядом ГОР, общение Кайдена с быстро тараторящими инопланетянами ограничивалось торговцами на Цитадели и парой индивидуумов по вопросам сомнительного содержания. Но специальный элитный отряд на Вермайре отличался рядом выдающихся качеств — смелостью, находчивостью, опытом.

Справа капитан Рентола прижался к бетонному постаменту трансформаторного блока и смотрел на приближающихся гетов огромными глазами амфибии. Скептицизм саларианского командира касательно плана атаки раздражал Кайдена, но никаких признаков неподчинения приказам Киррахе Рентола не выказывал.

Слева притаились ещё два агента ГОР. Мадар, смекалистый инженер, приготовил несколько электромагнитных гранат. Тихий и педантичный снайпер Анаторе расположил длинный ствол винтовки на бетонном выступе и прицелился. Отряд Киррахе служил напоминанием, что они с Шепард не одни в галактике сражались против Сарена. Невменяемые саларианцы, заточенные в недрах огромного лабораторного комплекса, свидетельствовали о ранее неизвестных им преступлениях бывшего Спектра.

Вермайр был примером старой притчи о том, что планы хороши до первого контакта с врагом. Он купился на маневр отвлечения, но сейчас зверь оскалил зубы.

Десантный корабль гетов отбросил длинную тень на залитую солнцем электростанцию. В который раз Кайден подивился мудрости проектировщика, который установил единственный оптический сенсор прямо в центре головы гета. Самое то для прицеливания. Месяцы сражений не прошли даром: он ясно видел, с какими противниками стоит разобраться в первую очередь. Синтетики хлынули вниз по гладким пологим геотермическим дистилляторам.

 _Бомба установлена... держать линию фронта_.

Мир поглотил шум и хаос. Если бы здесь была вся десантная команда «Нормандии», всё могло бы сложится иначе, но Кайден мгновенно понял, что время работает против них. Саларианцы были опытными бойцами, но сражение в открытом поле не было их сильной стороной. Едва приблизившись, геты раскрыли свои шестиугольные кинетические щиты, осыпая их градом выстрелов. В ответ ритмично затрещала снайперка Анаторе.

Кайден и Мадар отстреливались электромагнитными гранатами настолько быстро, насколько хватало скорости их заряжать. Рентола снимал тех синтетиков, что смогли подобраться слишком близко к их позициям.

На краткое мгновение показалось, что небольшой отряд Кайдена отыграет себе преимущество, но тут вниз по водосливной плотине зашагал один из огромных Джаггернаутов. Сверкая на солнце красной броней, он подошел ближе и поднял закрепленную на руке заряженную ракетную установку, никак не отреагировав на взорвавшуюся рядом гранату. Кайден попытался укрыться, но взрывом ракеты его сбило с ног, отшвырнув в стену. Он упал на колени, а из легких выбило весь воздух.

Оглушенный, он снова поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как острые иглы боли впиваются в бок. Его мощные кинетические щиты и биотический барьер выдержали основной удар, а вот Мадару повезло меньше. Даже сквозь бушевавший в крови адреналин, Кайден почувствовал укол сожаления при виде разломанного тела саларианца и с фаталистической решимостью бросился обратно к бомбе. Он слышал стрекот снайперской винтовки Рентола, наконец **-** то свалившего кроваво **-** красного Джаггернаута.

Внезапно левая нога подломилась, и Кайден тяжело приземлился боком на мелководье. Резкая боль в травмированных ребрах снова выбила воздух из легких. Пытаясь сделать вдох, он наглотался мутной воды и закашлялся.

Время остановилось до медленно тянувшихся секунд. Каждое мгновение могло стать последним. Шумел командный канал связи, и Кайден слышал голоса друзей, даже в пылу сражения перекрикивавших друг друга. Он не знал, каким чудом ещё остался жив, но размышлять времени не было. Вода всколыхнулась, когда здание сотряс взрыв, и порыв ветра принес темный грязный дым. В нос ударил приторный запас горящего топлива.

В его сторону бросился гет **-** штурмовик с импульсной винтовкой наперевес. Кайден стиснул зубы и, приподнявшись на локте, ударил по синтетику биотическим броском, сконцентрировав гравитационные силы на его голове. Гет полетел верх тормашками; его шея была сильно вывернута назад. Лейтенанта накрыло краткое горькое удовлетворение.

 _Прямо в зубы_.

Кайден заставил себя принять сидячее положение и нащупал на мелководье пистолет. Для приличия он выстрелил в подергивавшегося гета и наконец **-** то посмотрел, что с ногой. В бедре зияла грязная рваная рана, обильно кровоточившая. Возможно, охотник — отрешенно пронеслась мысль. С клинической точки зрения он понимал, что с такой кровопотерей ему осталось жить несколько минут, даже с учетом ускоренной свертываемости, выработанной военно **-** генной терапией.

Но всё это было неважно: ведь рассчитанного им времени до смерти от потери крови было больше, чем времени до взрыва. Горящие алые цифры обратного отсчета расплывались перед глазами. Бомба была цела, и Кайден мрачно усмехнулся. Он подтянулся к ней, борясь с головокружением от шока и кровопотери, но упрямо сжимая пистолет.

Внезапно из дыма показался силуэт, двигавшийся прямо на него. Кайден поднял было пистолет, но узнал темно **-** зеленую броню. В груди похолодело от страха. Но не за себя. Цифры на визоре ужасающе быстро отсчитывали последние минуты.

Кайден взмахнул рукой, отчаянно призывая её уйти, бежать, спасаться. Оказаться как можно дальше от бомбы. На краткое мгновение он поймал её взгляд, полный мрачной решимости. Она не отступит. Он знал это.

Всё поплыло перед глазами, притупляя восприятие до отдаленных звуков и движений, когда она подняла его на ноги. Неизвестно сколько прошло времени, когда сознание стало медленно возвращаться, и Кайден понял, что лежит на спине. Земля под ним задрожала. Он заставил себя открыть глаза и заморгал, сосредотачивая взгляд на красных цифрах.

 _Вот-вот должно_...

00:00

... _что_?

Забвение не пришло. Яркое солнце Вермайра сменилось тусклым голубым светом. Реальность медленно стала приобретать четкие черты, и Кайден осознал, что резкий звук был его собственным дыханием. С каждым вздохом уколы боли, острые как иглы, все глубже проникали сквозь туман в голове.

В тусклом свете двигались фигуры. Он осторожно повернул голову, следуя за знакомым голосом среди прочих, наполнявших обширное пространство. Грузовой отсек «Нормандии».

Это была несомненно она. Шепард стояла рядом, твердым и чистым голосом отдавая приказы. Узнав её, Кайдена накрыло облегчение, сменившееся ужасным осознанием: если они с Шепард были здесь, это означало только одно.

Леденящий ужас сковал сердце. Кто **-** то осторожно переложил его на носилки.

 _Эш_...

***

Кайден дремал, лежа на койке в медотсеке. Воспоминания и образы мелькали на границе сознания, проникая сквозь медикаментозный туман. Препарат для регенерации тканей был мощным. Он ускорял естественный процесс исцеления организма и сокращал время восстановления на много дней, но в самом лечении было мало приятного. Следствием быстрого выздоровления являлось постоянное истощение, а с учетом недавних событий оно сопровождалось тревожными яркими снами. Если ему вообще удавалось заснуть.

Перед глазами всё ещё стояли раскаленно **-** красные пустые нули.

Кроме этого, его снедало беспокойство вкупе с любопытством. Не так много времени прошло с тех пор, как они показали Шепард файлы «Цербера», но она о них больше не проронила ни слова. Кайден волновался. Ведь даже тщательно натянутая маска не скрывала: Шепард была потрясена обнаруженной информацией о своих тренировках.

Беспокойство только усилилось, когда перед высадкой на Вермайре Джокер небрежно сообщил, что около коммуникационного буя «Омеги Дозора» Шепард получила сообщение от некоего лица, назвавшимся агентом Серого Посредника. Учитывая, чем занимался этот таинственный торговец, можно было только догадываться, что дело пахнет далеко не светским визитом.

Но чтобы поговорить, не было свободного времени. Было много работы: исследовать Вермайр, починить «Мако», настроить снаряжение для предстоящей миссии... Они общались только во время инструктажей, и поведение Шепард не выходило за рамки делового. Кайден не мог не почувствовать: она словно закрылась — хоть эти мысли и были своенравными непрофессиональными сантиментами.

Просто ещё один день... пройдет ещё один день и, может быть, ему удастся выкроить немного времени. Сказать несколько слов и заверить, что всё будет хорошо.

А потом Эш внезапно не стало.

Это казалось невозможным, почти нереальным. Даже зная, что смерть может настигнуть любого их них на любой миссии, Кайден оказался не готов к охватившей его опустошенности.

Война против Сарена обернулась войной за выживание. Слова Властелина все еще громом отзывались в голове; голос машинерии словно звучал из загробного мира.

 _Ваши слова пусты, как и ваше будущее. Я — авангард вашего уничтожения_.

Сейчас казалось так глупо и мелочно предаваться собственным эгоцентричным мыслям об отношениях, которых у него в принципе и не должно было быть.

Но каждая его мысль пропиталась ужасом после рассказа Гарруса о том, как Сарен лично объявился на станции и едва не убил Шепард.

Кайден выдохнул и открыл глаза, поняв, что сейчас вряд ли заснет. Он огляделся и был удивлен, увидев Шепард на постели напротив. Она сидела неподвижно, подперев подбородок ладонями и сконцентрировав взгляд на дальней переборке медотсека.

Кайден слегка закашлялся; горло всё ещё саднило от маслянистого дыма взорвавшегося топливного бака. Это привлекло желаемое внимание, и Шепард повернулась к нему. Она выглядела напряженной и уставшей. Её глаза слегка покраснели.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила она.

— Под завязку обезболенным, — ответил Кайден. От изнеможения голос прозвучал сердито.

Шепард подалась вперед:

— Я могу уйти, если хочешь...

— Да нет, не стоит... — он протер глаза, пытаясь прогнать стоявшие перед взором запутанные образы. В глубине души он действительно _хотел_ , чтобы она ушла и он в одиночестве пережил бы своё горе. Но опыт подсказывал, что проблема от этого не решится.

Шепард села обратно, откинувшись спиной на кольцеобразный сканирующий терминал.

— После дебрифинга ты словно хотел что **-** то сказать.

 _Слишком много стоило бы сказать, но дыхания не хватит._ Кайден осторожно принял сидячее положение, невзирая на протесты ребер и бедра.

— Доктор Чаквас загрызет тебя, если увидит, — с наигранной мягкостью попеняла ему Шепард. — Мне и так пришлось нелегко убедить её, чтобы ты присутствовал на дебрифинге.

Кайден хмыкнул, проглотив колкий ответ. Одна мысль тянула за собой другую; все они были пропитаны скорбью и виной, и хаос только нарастал.

— Я... мы сделали, всё что нужно, — наконец произнес он, отвернувшись к стене и заставив себя продолжить. — Бомба должна была взорваться, несмотря ни на что.

_Эш не должна была погибнуть. У тебя была возможность спасти её!_

Шепард могла предоставить множество ответов на его слова. Некоторые Кайден уже слышал, некоторыми пытался переубедить себя. Но он точно не ожидал услышать то, что она сказала.

— Уверен?

— Да! — гневно отрезал он.

— Как бы ты это сделал? — спросила Шепард.

Кайден оторопел:

— Что? — злость выплеснулась наружу, но он упорно за неё цеплялся. Даже притворная агрессия была лучше вины — она заставляла не сидеть сложа руки.

— Если бы я отдала _приказ_ , как бы _ты_ дезактивировал её? — упорствовала Шепард.

Кайден открыл было рот, но промолчал, сжав челюсти. Он чувствовал, как она сверлит его взглядом.

— Ты только что придумал как минимум полдюжины вариантов.

Кайден нахмурился, желая, чтобы она оказалась не права.

— Это... нечестный тест, — возразил он в смятении. — Я помогал её собирать, знаю принцип работы. Но даже если и так, простого и быстрого способа дезактивировать её не было. Не хватило бы времени.

Шепард безжалостно продолжила невозмутимым тоном:

— Кайден, в той шахте на Агебиние я наблюдала, как вы с Гаррусом обезвредили странный ядерный заряд, специально разработанный, чтобы убить меня... за сорок секунд?

Кайден закрыл глаза, провел рукой по лицу и вздохнул.

— Я не могла рисковать, даже если была бы малейшая возможность, — тихо сказала она. — Потому что все потерянные жизни были бы отданы напрасно.

Он просто кивнул, пытаясь позволить её доводам проникнуть сквозь бурю эмоций, заставить разжаться тиски боли, обхватившие сердце. Хотелось думать, что геты были не настолько умны и интуитивны как органики, хотелось думать, что он всё сделал правильно и должен был защищать бомбу до детонации. Подобающий последний бой.

— Я не... я не искал смерти, Шепард, — наконец произнес он, смотря на руки. — Никогда не искал. Но там, на земле, я был... я знал, что этим все закончится, и это было правильным решением, более чем правильным... Я... — он вздохнул. — Знаю, что всё это звучит как бред.

Она тихо засмеялась:

— Да нет, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, хотя самой тоже не очень хорошо удавалось это объяснить. Сложно понять другого, если сам не испытал ничего подобного — немногие люди прошли через это. А если прошли, им всегда требуется время, что ментально вернуться.

Кайден наконец поднял на нее взгляд. Шепард сидела всё также откинувшись назад; её застывшие глаза отстраненно смотрели в никуда. Она вновь переживала прошлое. Немного выше воротника униформы на смуглой коже виднелись следы кровоподтеков. Слова Гарруса эхом отозвались в голове. Светлые глаза турианца сверкали от злости; мандибулы ощетинились. _Сарен едва не выиграл свой бой_.

Облегчение, что она сидит здесь, живая, было почти физически ощутимым, но омрачалось воспоминанием о друге, который уже не вернется.

— Дело в том... каждый раз, когда я позволяю себе порадоваться, что жив — начинаю чувствовать себя виноватым.

— Синдром вины выжившего — суровый монстр, и я с ним знакома, — мягко ответила Шепард.

Кайден пошевелился, пытаясь сесть так, чтобы унять занывший бок:

— Как ты с ним справляешься?

— На это нужно время. Я обещала себе, что никогда не забуду людей, которые не вернулись со мной из боя, — она провела пальцами по шраму на предплечье. — И стараюсь быть лучше, чтобы отдать им должное за время, которое было мне даровано.

Её голос потяжелел:

— Я собиралась вернуться за ней, Кайден. Мысленно я представляла, как я это сделаю. Неважно, что сама Эш думала. Если бы не Сарен... Сарен, — она выдохнула имя сквозь зубы и сжала кулаки.— Чёрт бы его побрал... Я... — Шепард коротко рассмеялась горьким смехом.

— Я ведь _могла_ стать такой же, — добавила она тихо, обхватив себя руками и невидяще смотря перед собой.

От её слов Кайдена пробрала дрожь. Но затем догадка пришла сама.

— Ты ведь... говоришь о данных «Цербера»? — осторожно произнес он. — Поэтому это так сильно тебя беспокоит.

— Я — оружие. Меня тренировали, чтобы быть им. Долгое время я следовала приказам, выполняла задания, чего бы это ни стоило. Я даже полностью не осознавала этого, пока вы не показали мне файл... Они пытались завербовать меня как минимум дважды. Мне предлагали переводы, повышение жалованья... чтобы работать на их секретное подразделение.

— И что с того? Ты же отказалась.

— Я хотела... — тихо призналась Шепард. — Но после Акузы... моя уверенность в себе была разрушена. Я не могла. А потом что **-** то стало меняться... во мне, в моей голове. Влиять на меня. Не знаю, отчего... но сначала я ненавидела…. ненавидела всё. Потом появились колебания, беспорядок в мыслях. И всё это уничтожило то, что я считала важным, чтобы быть хорошим солдатом.

Шепард замолчала, смотря сквозь стену, словно далеко за её пределы, в глубины космоса.

— Что изменилось? — подтолкнул её к продолжению Кайден. Ему очень хотелось услышать ответ, но он боялся нарушить момент, отчего она снова замкнется в себе.

— Немногое, — наконец ответила Шепард. — Всегда что **-** то небольшое. Фрагменты. Люди... люди благодарили меня, что я что **-** то делаю, помогаю им. Я поняла, что мне это приятно, что я действительно чувствую себя хорошо. И это лучше, чем ничего не чувствовать. Прошло время, и я нашла новые способы вести дела, принимать новые решения, просто... жить. Я продолжаю работать над собой. Правда. Когда капитан Андерсон вывалил на меня предложение стать Спектром, я долго смеялась. Меня? Представлять человечество? Я всё ещё пытаюсь понять, что значит это слово.

— Может быть, Андерсон выбрал тебя именно потому, что не так много людей задается вопросом, что же это слово означает, — предположил Кайден.

Шепард потерла виски:

— Чёрт подери, такому человеку нельзя просто так сказать «нет». Но вот что интересно... если бы он знал...

— Шепард, — Кайден дождался, пока она на него посмотрит: — Это ничего не меняет, — настойчиво продолжил он. — Я знаю, что где **-** то ты нахваталась этой чуши, убедившей тебя, что ты ни на что не годишься, кроме как убивать. Но осознай, что люди видят совсем не это. Если посмотреть, с точки зрения высокой морали, _все_ мы убийцы, исполняющие чьи **-** то приказы и надеющиеся, что впоследствии узнаем, что поступили правильно. Но я видел, как ты справлялась с самыми трудными задачами, в которых преуспеет далеко не каждый, и извлек из этого один ответ... если что **-** то было сделано и неидеально, то всегда оставалась надежда на что **-** то лучшее. Я не думаю... я не встречал _никого_ другого, кто бы делал то, что делала ты. «Цербер» никак не изменит жизни, которые ты спасла, или жизни, за которые ты сейчас сражаешься.

И он неловко опустил взгляд:

— И мои чувства тоже не изменит.

Среди всего хаоса и ужаса, которые им довелось пережить, было облегчением понять, что это было правдой.

В наступившей тишине он слышал её дыхание и своё слишком частое сердцебиение. Он поднял глаза, когда уловил движение. Шепард сползла с постели, подошла ближе и, потянувшись вперед, вложила свою ладонь в его.

— Не знаю, зачем мне нужно было это услышать, — пробормотала она, — но, кажется, очень нужно.

Он накрыл их сплетенные ладони второй рукой, наслаждаясь простым теплом прикосновения, заставившего его сердце биться быстрее. Он желал снова увидеть, как она беспечно улыбнется, увидеть то редкое и невероятно красивое выражение на её лице, которое он улавливал, когда они разговаривали или флиртовали. Ему нравилось думать, что он один из немногих, кто видел её такой, и что в такие моменты она смотрит только на него. Эта мысль согревала до глубины души.

Но даже легкая улыбка, которой она сейчас его одарила, была омрачена печалью. В этот головокружительный момент очень хотелось просто притянуть ее к себе и крепко обнять.

— Мне пора, — тихо сказала Шепард. — Отдыхай.

Кайден заметил сожаление, мелькнувшее в её глазах, когда она высвободила руку и пошла прочь.

Оставшись один, он потер глаза и лег обратно на постель, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы не потревожить больные ребра.

Логика Шепард казалась здравой. Оставалось только довериться её суждениям, довериться, что она приняла решение, трезво оценив обстоятельства. С щемящим чувством он задумался: остался ли он бы объективным, если бы пришлось выбирать между Шепард и другим солдатом?

_Она доверит мне сделать выбор. Беспристрастно сделать то, что следует._

_И тогда выбор встанет между её жизнью и её доверием_.

Легче от этой мысли совсем не стало. И Джокер...

_Господи, как мне объяснить другу, что она не вернулась домой из-за меня?_

С болью в сердце он долго размышлял над этим вопросом, пока, наконец, усталость не взяла своё.


	22. Жить

Джокер был занят тем, что выхаживал свое отвратительно плохое настроение.

Они предполагали, что наконец **-** то собрали все кусочки мозаики вместе, добрались до правды в её величественном ужасающем великолепии. У них всё было на руках: аудиозапись разговора с Властелином, раскрывающего истинное назначение Жнецов, координаты потерянного ретранслятора и название системы, куда направлялся Сарен.

Охренеть, но даже этого оказалось _недостаточно_. И в довершении всего, этот мелкий хорек, звавшийся послом, принял сторону Совета, приказав блокировать «Нормандию» и списать экипаж. После всего, через что они прошли: пролитой крови, пережитого ужаса, смерти.... _смерти_ Эшли Уильямс, всемогущий флот Совета решил сидеть на одном месте ровно.

И да, постойте.

После всего случившегося, нужно было отдать должное Андерсону. «Нормандия» сейчас была в безопасности и далеко от станции, а вот он остался там один, разгребать за ними всё набежавшее дерьмо. По крайней мере, у бывшего капитана корабля хватило мозгов понять, что происходит, и хватило яиц что **-** то предпринять. Джокер согревал себя надеждой, что когда Андерсон заявился в кабинет посла для принудительной отмены блокировки, Удина был там — сидел за своим столом, и капитан был вынужден принять необходимые «меры».

Джокер даже жалел, что никто не догнал их при бегстве с Цитадели. Можно было бы протестировать реальные возможности корабля и продемонстрировать, насколько хорошо танцует «Нормандия» в балете разрушительного космического боя.

Всё что угодно — лишь бы заполнить внезапно разверзнувшуюся пустоту.

Джокер уже почти сосредоточился на калибровке двигателя, когда справа появился человек, которого он меньше всего хотел видеть.

— Какого черта ты здесь забыл? — не оборачиваясь, спросил пилот.

Лицо Аленко окаменело:

— Проверяю оружие, — коротко ответил он.

— Мне компания сейчас не нужна, — проворчал Джокер.

— Я не для веселья пришел, у меня работа есть, — ощетинился лейтенант.

— Я вот точно уверен, что ты найдешь себе _другое_ бессмысленное занятие на _другом_ конце корабля.

Наступила тишина.

— Джефф, если бы я мог... — Аленко замолчал.

— Да **-** да, избавь меня от этого, — Джокер стиснул зубы, сдерживая ярость. Его всё ещё преследовала мысль, что Аленко начал обратный отчет слишком рано, без приказа, и это стоило им времени. Они могли бы спасти Эшли.

Но правда была в том, что Джокер понятия не имел, что происходило на земле. Он никогда не стоял под прицелами пушек десятков безжалостных безликих врагов, никогда не был вынужден принимать руководящее решение, зная, что от него зависит бесчисленное множество жизней, не говоря уже о своей собственной.

Война внутри пылала, толкая и разрывая на части.

 _Всё это так бессмысленно_.

Джокер сложил руки на груди и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть лейтенанту в глаза:

— Если бы Эш было что сказать, как думаешь, она бы хотела, чтобы ты ходил тут и хандрил или же пошел и навалял Сарену по самые гланды?

Аленко ошеломленно уставился на него:

— Я... как **-** то... не думал об этом, — наконец признался он.

Джокер слегка усмехнулся. Вопреки всему, ему всё ещё доставляло удовольствие выводить людей из равновесия — сказывалась давнишняя привычка самозащиты от недалеких идиотов. А ещё он был твердо уверен, что кому **-** то пора было подкорректировать угол воззрения.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что у тебя есть, — спокойно продолжил пилот, с прищуром глядя на лейтенанта. — И если ты сейчас пойдешь и растратишь всё впустую, я найду способ встать с этого кресла и тогда уже тебе наваляю по самые гланды.

— Что я...?

Джокер ткнул большим пальцем через плечо, указывая на мостик:

— Человек, у которого есть все шансы победить этого _монстра_ , возможно, сейчас остро нуждается в поддержке. Я знаю, потому что я бы на её месте чувствовал именно это, неся на своих плечах ответственность за всю галактику. Под угрозой вся разумная жизнь? Подумаешь, никакого давления!

На лице Аленко отразилась гримаса сомнения:

— Это не будет...

— Мать моя женщина, прекрати _рационализировать_ всё подряд хотя бы на тридцать секунд и поживи немного! — в сердцах рявкнул Джокер, оборвав лейтенанта. — Потому что у нас для этого осталось не так много времени. Всё, вали отсюда. Я не готов сидеть тут с тобой и слушать твоё нытье в ближайшие шесть часов, — он снова развернулся к панели управления.

Аленко на мгновение застыл как вкопанный, затем поспешил на выход.

— Кайден, — произнес Джокер.

Шаги на палубе остановились.

Не оборачиваясь, пилот продолжил:

— «Если бы я мог»... коли на то пошло — я знаю. И знаю, что Шепард тоже поступила бы также.

На несколько мгновений в кабине разлилась тишина.

— Без колебаний, — тихо добавил лейтенант.

Джокер глубоко вздохнул.

— Просто дай мне немного времени. А теперь проваливай.

Последовала пауза, затем — снова шаги. Джокер слушал, как звук удаляющейся поступи постепенно исчезает, чувствуя, что кровоточащая внутри рана всё ещё нарывает. Легко делать поспешные выводы и легко делать предположения. Но яркое воспоминание, как Эшли и Шепард смеялись вместе, развеяло иррациональную ярость.

Он потер глаза. _Проклятье, они не убивали её. Сарен её убил_.

Джокер много на что злился в своей жизни: на несправедливость своей болезни, на постоянные насмешки за спиной, грубые или тонкие намеки на жалость. Они следовали за ним словно чёрная пелена. В противостоянии им он научился иронизировать, но это лишь повысило к нему внимание, с которым мало кто был в силах конкурировать.

Много лет назад один механик, надежный и практичный человек, долго слушал его разглагольствования о какой **-** то давно забытой мелочи, после чего смерил его пристальным взглядом.

 _И_? _Это просто избыточное тепло, Моро. Если ты злишься, так сделай что-то полезное из своей злости_.

Избыточное тепло. А было ли оно — чем **-** то большим, чем просто горькая обида, что он не может взять винтовку и лично расквасить уродливую морду Спектру **-** отступнику?

 _Сделай что-то_.

Под его хмурым взглядом знакомые показатели на янтарных дисплеях подернулись, изменяясь, когда «Нормандия» ускорилась, пронзая пространство космоса стрелой, ярко мерцающей голубым светом. Два часа спустя придет время изменить направление и запустить обратный отсчет торможения, точно рассчитанный для выхода в реальный космос недалеко от Мю **-** ретранслятора.

Джокер провел рукой по гладкой металлической панели, наблюдая, как мигает голографический дисплей при затемнении передатчиков. Он лениво растопырил пальцы и полностью накрыл несколько их разом, и часть дисплея предупреждающе замигала.

Злая ухмылка исказила его лицо.

 _Я не справлюсь с Сареном, но я могу потягаться с его игрушкой_.

 _Давай, Властелин, дерзай. Я отправлю твой металлический зад обратно в глубокий космос_.

 _По кусочкам_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этой печальной, но воодушевляющей ноте мы с вами прощаемся до следующего года (＾▽＾) Будьте здоровы. Берегите себя, своих родных и любимых, но, главное, не унывайте — пишите, переводите, творите, читайте! Ведь мир творчества безграничен, и кто знает, что вы откроете в нём для себя? (◕‿◕)♡  
> У нас с вами осталось целых три главы «Iunctio» [я до сих пор не посмотрела, как это правильно читается, позор на мои седины (>_<)], а следом намечается... продолжение истории... ♡ С наступающим 2021!


	23. Ореол

Кайден невидяще смотрел сквозь янтарный дисплей консоли. Его вялые, несосредоточенные попытки что **-** то сделать оканчивались провалом за несколько минут. Он отвлекался, и всё начиналось заново.

Слова Джокера нещадно жгли изнутри. Все мысли последних дней после смерти Эшли теперь предстали в совершенно ином свете. Он ясно помнил отчаянные мгновения на Вермайре и простое осознание, что когда наступит конец, он умрет за правое дело. Возможно, из **-** за гордыни, иначе что могло заставить его поверить, что Эш не будет готова умереть за то же?

Никто из их команды не искал смерти, не заслуживал её, но принимал её как должное. Мало кто из знакомых ему людей был таким храбрым как Эшли. Солдатом до мозга костей. Кайден поймал себя на беспокойной мысли, что чувство вины за её смерть умаляет доблесть её поступка. Особенно когда её убийца всё ещё скрывался в тенях.

В тревожных размышлениях медленно прошел ещё один час. Он должен был уже быть в своей капсуле, но сейчас ни о каком сне не могло идти и речи. Беспокойно передвигаясь на месте, он старался не обращать внимания на вновь занывшие ребра. Мышечные повреждения в бедре почти полностью восстановились, чего нельзя было сказать о костях.

Кайден сознательно избегал смотреть на три шкафчика у дальней стены. Воспоминание о том, что случилось не более чем в двадцати шагах от него, сводило с ума. Шепард казалась совсем разбитой, прислонившись спиной к тем шкафчикам. Её лицо искажала горькая усмешка, когда она говорила о недальновидности и мелочности политиков Совета.

 _Нельзя же просто взять и сказать, что всё будет хорошо_...

Этого казалось недостаточно. Шепард была последним человеком во всей вселенной, кто нуждался в защите, и уж точно не тем, кто нуждался в том, чтобы для неё что **-** то делали. Но даже зная это, Кайден во что бы то ни стало хотел что **-** то сделать — настолько, что недооценил силы той поддержки, которую могли привнести простые слова.

 _Я что-нибудь придумаю..._ Ей понадобилось всего несколько слов, чтобы возродить _в_ _нём_ пошатнувшуюся уверенность в себе.

Кайден не был уверен в том, что произошло, даже осмысливая это. Его беспокоило не то, что произошло, а то что произошедшее _совсем_ не беспокоило его — вернее, не так как он ожидал. Предполагалось, что он должен чувствовать себя виноватым за нарушение субординации, за то, что перешел границы дозволенного и едва не поцеловал вышестоящего офицера.

Правила. В течение одной сводящей с ума минуты они не имели никакого значения.

Согласно правилам они должны были сидеть сложа руки, заблокированные на Цитадели, пока Сарен заканчивал последние приготовления для своего синтетического апокалипсиса. Согласно этим же правилам Кайден считался предателем, который летел на угнанном корабле к богом забытой планете за неизвестным оружием, основываясь на данных из древнего, частями утраченного послания, которого он сам даже в глаза не видел.

Соблюдать правила не всегда было удобно, но они привносили стабильность и последовательность в его жизнь. Хотелось думать, что на всё должны быть веские причины. Но сейчас единственными причинами были политика, высокомерие и нежелание смотреть правде в глаза. Сначала нерешительность Совета ещё отдавала некоторым здравомыслием, но потом перешла в разряд откровенного абсурда. Зачем вообще нужны Спектры, если они даже не могут предотвратить трагедию галактического масштаба?

Кайден стиснул зубы, раздираемый глубоким чувством предательства — ведь военные, которым он поклялся служить, обернулись против него — и терзаемый страхом, что они выбрали неверный путь. Находясь на перепутье, он даже допустил, что был настолько поглощен своими чувствами к Шепард, что слепо последовал за безумным видением, и теперь его как мятежника ждет вечная опала.

Шепард. Всё было нормально ровно до того момента, когда влечение к ней не стало разрушать его привычный упорядоченный мир. Поток лавы, что врывается в приморский город, медленно, но неумолимо сжигая один дом за другим. Перемены были на настолько ужасными, да и сопротивлялся он им только для вида. Ведь намного проще будет просто сдаться и позволить этому поглотить его.

 _Дух, что движет «Нормандией»_.

Кайден слегка скептически относился к духам. Насколько он понял, только один дух сопровождал полет корабля, и она была где **-** то поблизости, среди многослойных переборок.

Он снова поднял глаза и огляделся по сторонам. Пересмена давно миновала, и непрерывный поток членов экипажа, спешащих забыться беспокойным сном или поесть в столовой, закончился. Он остался один в безмолвном сердце корабля.

Кайден колебался в отчаянной нерешительности ещё с полчаса, а потом в голове словно раздался едва слышный щелчок. Он рассеянно провел внезапно вспотевшими ладонями по брюкам.

 _Надо просто... Мне надо просто поговорить с ней_.

Приблизившись к её каюте, он с легким чувством робости потянулся к дверным датчикам: раз решил — отступать было поздно. Кайден всё же надеялся, что она не ответит, будет спать, но дверь открылась. Он быстро вошел в темное помещение, освещенное только экраном её терминала.

Одного брошенного взгляда на неё хватило, чтобы ярко вспомнить, как весь экипаж «Нормандии» добровольно согласился на мятеж, и даже капитан Андерсон был готов ценой своей карьеры остановить Сарена и его план по возвращению Жнецов. Какие бы сомнения не разрывали его на части, ей было гораздо тяжелее — ведь в конце концов, она несла ответственность за своих людей. Это не было безумием. Даже если он не видел оставленного протеанами видения, он видел всё остальное. И все события слишком хорошо дополняли друг друга, чтобы быть простым вымыслом, но даже если и так — ставки были слишком высоки, чтобы рисковать, ничего не делая.

Шепард улыбнулась, едва он вошел, и встала из **-** за стола спросить, что его привело. Кайден же без задней мысли начал говорить. Просто стоял и говорил с ней, иногда в неловком, немного шутливом тоне, медленно давая выход скопившимся страхам и напряжению из **-** за их бегства и стоящей перед ними едва ли выполнимой миссии. Наконец сковывающая сердце хватка стала ослабевать, уступая место напряжению совершенно иного плана.

Он остро осознавал, что они остались наедине: за спиной закрытая дверь, кровать в затемненном углу тускло освещенной комнаты. Эта мысль была настолько далекой от реальности, что впервые появившись, с легкостью была отметена. Но сейчас она стала громче и больше, и слабое пламя только разожглось ярче после того, как Джокер преднамеренно вмешался в их прошлый разговор. Несмотря ни на что, Кайден чувствовал, как кровь будоражит всё сильнее каждый раз, когда они встречались взглядами.

— Жуткое дело, — произнес он, стараясь подытожить парой слов все ожидающие их неприятности. Словно называв поверхность солнца слегка теплым.

— Я просто делаю свою работу, — Шепард рассеянно теребила ткань униформы. — А в новостях пусть кого **-** то другого показывают.

— Да уж, вряд ли Жнецы интересуются нашей пропагандой, — усмехнулся Кайден и нахмурился. — На Илосе будет жарко. И если что **-** то пойдет не так, я хочу сказать... мне нравилось служить у вас.

Несколько секунд она задумчиво смотрела на него.

— Ты всё колеблешься? После всего, что нам пришлось пережить? Чего ты боишься?

Прямой вопрос прорезал брешь в шквале неистовствовавших мыслей. Кайден отчаянно хотел, чтобы та ясность, что откуда ни возьмись накрыла их в пьянящее мгновение около шкафчиков, снова вернулась.

_Чего ты боишься?_

— Я... я не знаю, — нервно пожал плечами Кайден. — Если будет трибунал, то братание* окажется _далеко_ не в первом десятке обвинений...

_Прекрати рационализировать всё подряд и поживи немного!_

Кайден попытался подобрать правильные слова, но ничего не казалось подходящим. Он тяжело сглотнул и поднял глаза, чтобы перехватить её взгляд:

— Знаешь что? Ты права. Во всём. Я не могу позволить себе потерять тебя. Галактика никуда не денется. Всё подождет. Жнецы подождут. А _мы_ с тобой... важны прямо сейчас. Этот момент больше никогда не повторится. Шепард, с тобой я чувствую себя... человеком.

Мгновение она молчала; нерешительность промелькнула на её лице.

Она подошла ближе.

— Останься сегодня со мной, — тихо произнесла она.

Сердце едва не пропустило удар.

— Это приказ, капитан? — с настороженной улыбкой уточнил он, пытаясь скрыть удивление этим прямолинейным предложением. Её доверие раскрывало самую суть происходящего.

Шепард слегка склонила голову, снова вглядываясь в черты его лица. И хотя на её губах играла легкая улыбка, в глазах читалось неопределенное напряжение.

— Нет, Кайден, — наконец ответила она. — Меня заставляют принимать много разных решений, хочется мне того или нет. Но сейчас... решать тебе, — её голос оборвался, когда она отвела взгляд и отвернулась, рассеянно поглаживая пальцами край стола.

Резкое осознание ударило под дых. _Так вот в чём дело? Всё становится проще, когда решает кто-то другой. И она также насторожена, напугана и не уверена во всем, как и я сам... Только у нее хватило мужества сказать прямо, а я колеблюсь, заставляя её сомневаться..._

_Словно на самом деле она не значит для меня в этой жизни всё..._

После бесчисленных часов, мечтая о ней и переживая за каждое произнесенное слово и сделанный жест, осознание этой простой истины казалось таким абсурдным, что порыв смеха застрял в горле. Но это стало шагом вперед; видеть, как его горящая уверенность колеблется под натиском скверных привычек, было невыносимо. Было только одно решение этой дилеммы, и только одна мысль пронеслась в голове.

 _Я сделаю так, что она поверит_.

Связь. Кайден никогда бы не подумал, как ужасно скучал по такой простой и примитивной вещи как тепло прикосновения, когда она соскользнула в его объятия. Слишком долго живя в холодном отстраненном формализме военной жизни, он жадно впитывал ощущения, когда первый неуверенный поцелуй быстро стал глубже и настойчивей.

Какие бы сомнения она раньше не испытывала, сейчас они исчезли — Шепард никогда ничего не делала в полсилы. Яркий живой азарт поглотил его, когда его желание отразилось в ней, и последние отголоски сомнений пропали в потоке нахлынувшего вожделения, а запретность их действий только добавила остроты ощущениям. Он наслаждался напряжением её сильных мышц под гладкой кожей, легким, но совершенно сводящим с ума запахом. Единственным во всей галактике.

Шрам на её смуглой коже не ограничивался предплечьем: он рассекал живот, уходя вверх. Даже зная, сколько боли заключено в воспоминаниях о тех событиях, он находил его соблазнительным. Может быть, из **-** за того, что мало кто его видел, а может быть, он служил напоминанием, что перед ним не простая женщина, но сильный воин. Грозный, но неотразимый.

Лучше, чем в любом любовном романе.

Странное покалывающее ощущение возникло на краю сознания. Он приоткрыл глаза, увидев слабое подергивающееся искривление, вдоль контура её головы. Лишенное контроля — не свечение, но игра преломления темной энергии, омывавшее волнами её тело.

Можно было бы сделать то же самое, но по старой привычке он удерживал контроль. Может быть... здесь и сейчас это не имело смысла, ведь, кроме них, никого поблизости не было. Более того...

В неярком свете Шепард улыбнулась, и Кайден позволил своей биотике слиться с её. Это был совершенно иной уровень контакта: дразнящие покалывания охватили всё тело, воссоединившись с пьянящим возбуждением. Ничего подобного он раньше не испытывал.

Но закончилось всё слишком быстро.

Они лежали, обнявшись, приятно переплетя конечности. Шепард дремала на его плече, а Кайден боролся со сном, отсрочивая время, когда наступит неизбежный конец их близости. Откуда **-** то из недр подсознания, сквозь тепло и покой, просачивалась мысль. О которой он думал раньше в минуты одиночества, и сейчас — в темноте, вспоминая отблески её мерцающего ореола. И наконец **-** то она прочно закрепилась в его сердце.

 _Она никогда не будет... меня бояться_.

Ведь, будучи биотиком, он много раз сталкивался с неоднозначными проявлениями настороженности, но от Шепард — никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Неосознанно он прижал её к себе ближе. Шепард зашевелилась, тихо, но довольно застонав, и снова засопела. Кайден прислушивался к её медленному равномерному дыханию, размышляя, сколько же он жил с призраками прошлого, даже не осознавая, насколько сильно они влияли на его жизнь. Пока внезапно они полностью не исчезли.

В конце концов, усталость и чувство удовлетворения взяли своё, и он заснул.

И резко подскочил, когда Джокер громко провозгласил, что они достигнут Мю **-** ретранслятора через пять минут. Осознав, что в он в постели один, Кайден приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь стряхнуть остатки сна.

— Пять минут... — Шепард стояла около стола, натягивая на себя верх формы. — Мне кажется, я не до конца сняла стресс... — с озорной улыбкой она намеренно пробежала глазами вдоль его обнаженного торса.

— Я... еще не встречал такой женщины, как ты, — с усмешкой ответил Кайден.

Он наблюдал, как она завязывает волосы в высокий хвост, медленно облачаясь в броню капитана Шепард. Спектра. И чувствовал, как сквозь пальцы ускользает момент близости, как бы он ни старался его удержать.

— Шепард... — тихо позвал он. — Вернись.

Она искоса взглянула на него, затем подошла и присела рядом на край постели. Дотронувшись ладонями до его подбородка, она провела по щекам, на затылок, щекоча ногтями волосы. Наклонилась ближе. Долгих несколько мгновений она просто смотрела в его глаза, затем легко поцеловала. Помедлила, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. И не сказав ни слова, отстранилась, встала и, сделав глубокий вдох, уверенно вышла за дверь.

Кайден закрыл глаза, вдыхая остатки её запаха и больше всего на свете желая, чтобы время остановилось.

Неуместная реальность, в которой он остался один в постели командующего офицера, стала просачиваться в сознание. Внезапно почувствовав себя дико неловко, он огляделся. Шепард оставила включенным терминал, на дисплее которого медленно менялись изображения записи с камер наблюдения в столовой. Это немного его успокоило, и Кайден встал на поиски беспорядочно разбросанной одежды. По крайней мере, он сможет правильно выбрать момент и покинуть её каюту незамеченным.

 _Пожалуйста, вернись_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Нарушение воинской дисциплины, в том числе, вступление в дружеские/личные отношения с вышестоящим офицером при исполнении.


	24. Связь

Правая рука медленно отнималась дюйм за дюймом.

Кайден неудобно лежал на спине посреди разрушенного зала Совета и отчаянно пытался приподнять огромный кусок стены, налегая плечом и бицепсом, но на скользкой поверхности пола опереться было не на что. Снова и снова он сгибал запястье поврежденной руки, словно усилием воли мог остановить растекавшееся онемение, пинал и толкал удерживавшие его обломки, но всё было бесполезно.

Голова болезненно кружилась. Кайден наконец прекратил дергаться и заставил себя открыть глаза.

Дисплей неотвратимо следовал за каждым поворотом головы, куда бы он ни смотрел. Визор стал его личным боевым компаньоном: он вложил в него всё, что было необходимо — сотни часов сосредоточенных испытаний, дополненных его собственными надстройками, тысячи кредитов ради технологий, снабжавших его точными янтарными числами боевых данных. И сейчас перед его глазами мигал ворох предупреждавших сигналов, отражавших для отряда печальный исход битвы. Нарушение целостности бронекостюмов. Кинетическое воздействие, превышающее компенсационные лимиты. Перегрев. Повышенное кровяное давление.

Но не это было страшнее всего.

А небольшой пробел, окруженный именами в левой нижней части визора. Внутри развернулась пустота, страшная зияющая бездна, что поглощала его с каждым вздохом.

Бронекостюм Шепард был не в сети.

Боль от придавленной руки померкла под напором охватившего его ужаса. Кайден попытался закрыться от беспощадной логики, которая шепотом подсказывала, что люди умирают гораздо раньше, чем отключаются их закаленные в боях системы бронекостюмов.

В оцепенении он потянулся левой рукой к кисти правой и активировал инструментрон. Мучительно медленно стал вводить команды; приходилось несколько раз возвращаться и исправлять ошибки из **-** за застилавшей глаза пелены. Кайден ввел длинный код дешифровки, который знал наизусть с того дня, когда получил его от Шепард. Код активировал запасной доступ к операционной системе её бронекостюма и позволял напрямую управлять его низкоуровневыми настройками. Дистанционное управление тем же встроенным медицинским экзоскелетом могло спасти жизнь в экстренной ситуации, но могло также быть использовано для обхода стандартных протоколов безопасности, не позволявших прокладкам костюма разгерметизироваться в смертельно опасной среде.

Кайден отчетливо помнил тот момент. Принятое Шепард решение порождало между ними доверие и взаимоответственность. Он всегда очень гордился тем, что знал принципы работы механизмов, которые остальные солдаты принимали как должное. Машинерия, криптография, организм... это просто системы. Сложные, но доступные пониманию, если потратить время, чтобы изучить правила, благодаря которым они работают слаженно.

 _Правила_.

Кайден стиснул зубы и трижды перепроверил последовательность кода, прежде чем активировать соединение; инструментрон протянул невидимые нити в поисках источника сигнала. Если в её бронекостюме работает хоть один передатчик, он настроит связь.

Он отчаянно старался успокоиться, пока инструментрон делал своё дело. Яркие, насыщенные воспоминания последних часов теснились в голове.

Илос. Последняя надежда для протеан... и не только для них. Огромный склеп. Подарок неизвестным новым расам. Древний протеанский ВИ восполнил недостающие детали, раскрыв истинное предназначение Цитадели и намерения Властелина.

А ещё во время этой миссии было на что посмотреть. Заросший город протеан, могилы тысяч его обитателей, рывок через старинный акведук к уменьшенной копии масс **-** ретранслятора, построенной древними инопланетянами. Было что **-** то странно логичное в их возвращении на Цитадель. Сквозь орды гетов и кроганов невероятная команда Шепард отвоевывала каждый свой шаг, пробиваясь к Башне.

И на её вершине, в зале, где всего несколько часов назад заседал Совет, их ждал Сарен. Спектр **-** отступник, казалось, почти наслаждался, подразнивая Шепард неотвратимой победой Жнецов... и тем самым подставился под её самое страшное оружие. Она использовала брешь в его словах, ударила по созданной одурманиванием реальности и посеяла семена сомнения, ослабив контроль Властелина настолько, чтобы пролить немного света в затуманенный тьмой разум турианца.

Вопреки всем обстоятельствам, особая магия убеждения Шепард сработала вновь. В одно ошеломляющее мгновение Сарен поднес пистолет к подбородку и нажал на курок.

На этом всё должно было закончиться. Масс **-** ретрансляторы активировались. «Нормандия» с флотом Альянса поспешили на помощь сражавшейся Цитадели и держащимся из последних сил «Пути Предназначения». Но огромное чудовище, вцепившееся в Башню снаружи, не собиралось так просто сдаваться и воплотилось в обильно напичканное имплантами тело Сарена.

Последний гамбит: стереть в пыль сопротивление и перехватить контроль над станцией.

От импульса живительной энергии Властелина плоть обгорела и чёрными кусками сошла с тела Сарена, и скелетообразный турианец с ужасающей силой атаковал. Всё едва не пошло прахом, но Шепард сплотила измотанный отряд для последнего сражения с аватаром, переливавшимся алыми всполохами.

На визоре Кайдена замигало сообщение. Янтарный сигнал тревоги оборвал воспоминание о красноглазом предвестнике их погибели.

АРМАКС **-** PXM **-** 3825 **-** 0H4F НЕ НАЙДЕН

_Нет_

НЕТ СВЯЗИ

_Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет_

Дыхание перехватило; сердце сжал невидимый хват. Кайден закрыл глаза, не желая видеть горящее уведомление на бесчувственном визоре. Но и во тьме не было ни отсрочки, ни спасения. В голове эхом звучал предупреждающий крик Гарруса. Перед мысленным взором предстало огромное окно Башни, сквозь которое было видно, как к ним, медленно вращаясь, двигалось нечто огромное. Шепард, ярко освещенная пурпурным отсветом туманности, развернулась и прокричала последний приказ, несмотря на всю его бессмысленность. Слишком быстро... слишком быстро последовал оглушительно громкий грохот и режущий вой металла. Пол неистово встряхнуло, и алый свет отразился от разбитого стекла. Она исчезла среди падающих звёзд.

_Нет... это не должно... закончится так... это даже не..._

Кайден открыл глаза, но вместо нависавших обломков увидел, как расплывчатое голубое сияние очерчивает обнаженный знакомый силуэт. В темноте Шепард улыбалась, окутанная едва заметным мерцающим пламенем.

_...это... действительно было?_

Жизнь назад. Тысяча лет, тысяча выстрелов в древних развалинах, тысяча капсул с мертвецами, тысяча безжалостных гетов. Тысяча световых лет отсюда. Путь... в котором фут может стать милей, несмотря на все различия. Пока расстояние не перестанет иметь всякое значение.

_Прекрасная, свирепая валькирия... моя..._

Смутно пришло осознание, что он, скорчившись, из последних сил бьёт кулаком по обломкам, и с каждым ударом тело пронзают острые иглы боли. Едва слышимые бессловесные крики вырывались из горла с каждым выдохом.

_Нет_

_Недостаточно_

_Никогда_

_не будет_

_достаточно_

***

Свет начал медленно просачиваться внутрь, и внезапно кусок стены исчез. Шепот голосов медленно стих; его достали из заточавших обломков, и Кайден в оцепенении признал в окруживших его — солдат Альянса. Андерсон смотрел на него проницательными глазами и пытался достучаться, низким напряженным голосом спрашивая, где Шепард. Кайден смог только бросить взгляд в сторону разрушенного зала для аудиенций и покачать головой. Не в силах сказать хоть слово — словно произнесенное вслух признание станет последним шагом к пропасти, за которой скрывается новая ужасающая реальность.

Кайден сидел на низкой бетонной подпорной стене и машинально массировал предплечье, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Возвращающаяся чувствительность огненной рекой ошпаривала сильно ушибленные мышцы и мягкие ткани. Он был смутно благодарен медику из маленькой спасательной команды Андерсона. Хорошо, что кто **-** то поможет Лиаре, сильно пострадавшей в бое с аватаром Властелина. На краю сознания его подтачивало чувство ответственности, но он оправдывал себя тем, что подвижность руки была ещё далека до восстановления. Да и чем он сможет помочь в таком разбитом состоянии?

Кайден никогда не использовал свои биотические способности настолько интенсивно — голова словно была набита ватой. За глазами пульсировала тупая боль, и он лениво представил, что каждый узел в нервной системе ноет с каждым мало **-** мальским электрическим импульсом.

Сидящий рядом Гаррус скорчился в такой по **-** человечески подавленной позе, что Кайден отвлекся от горестных мыслей и присмотрелся к турианцу.

Андерсон бродил по зале, явно сломленный, и разговаривал по связи. Тали изо всех сил помогала морпехам погрузить самодельные носилки в небольшой транспортник, на котором капитан добрался до вершины Башни в обход сломанных лифтов. Пришло смутное осознание, что Лиара будет эвакуирована на один из крейсеров азари, пришвартованных поблизости от Президиума. В них были временно организованы госпитали.

Рекс смерил предостерегающим взглядом оставшегося поблизости морпеха, и, словно бы не замечая покрывавшей его броню оранжевой крови, целенаправленно пошел вперёд.

Кайден не поднял головы на его приближение. Всё время, в течение которого он задавался вопросом, почему вместо Шепард не умер он сам, он также спрашивал — а почему не умер вот этот нигилистический наёмник? Мысль была омерзительной, но настойчивой. Скверное желание, зародившееся в вихре беспорядочных эмоций — надо кого **-** то обвинить, на что **-** то наброситься.

— Пошли! — хрипло бросил Рекс и, в следующее мгновение схватив Кайдена за левое плечо, поставил его на ноги.

— Отвали! — оскалился Кайден, вырвавшись из хватки крогана. Странно было слышать от себя грубость, учитывая, как редко он терял контроль над эмоциями.

— Мы пойдем искать, — прорычал Рекс. — Потому что мертвой или живой, ты не оставишь тело своего воеводы под грудой мусора. И ты не оставишь свою...

Кроган внезапно оборвал себя и ткнул пальцем в грудь Кайдена:

— Не мне объяснять тебе, Аленко. Ты сам знаешь, — сузил глаза Рекс. Он развернулся и тяжелой поступью направился к дымящимся развалинам.

Кайден смотрел ему вслед, замерев на месте и дыша сквозь зубы. _Нет... не хочу видеть. Не хочу найти её раздавленной... Я..._

— Я помогу. Пой... пойдем, — знакомый картавый голос Гарруса дрогнул, когда турианец, прихрамывая, прошел мимо, пробираясь через обломки к небольшой лестнице, ведущей на верхний ярус зала аудиенций.

Молодой морпех из команды Андерсона осторожно подошел ближе, безмолвно спрашивая, что делать. Кайден взмахом руки отослал его прочь и устало заставил себя последовать за Гаррусом.

 _Глупый... глупый наивный идиот. Знал ведь, что это может случиться, и всё равно ввязался_.

Преодолев лестничный пролет, Кайден остановился и заставил себя осмотреться. Дым заметно рассеялся, выходя наружу сквозь разбитое окно, но вонь от горящего дерева и ткани всё ещё висела в воздухе, отдавая неестественным химическим запахом. Некогда грандиозные очертания залы были сломаны искореженным раздробленным композитным бетоном и металлом. Повсюду торчали арматуры, словно сломанные кости из рваной плоти.

Кайден тяжело сглотнул и сконцентрировался на своих шагах, осматривая обломки с правой стороны. Внезапно его взгляд упал на растворяющиеся останки Хранителей, лежавшие среди обугленных декоративных деревьев.

Кайден точно знал, почему не собирался искать Шепард — в глубине его сердца всё ещё теплился огонек упрямой надежды, и как бы он не был лишен здравого смысла, Кайден цеплялся за него. В одной из вероятностей кота Шредингера Шепард была жива, несмотря ни на что.

 _Глупо_.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло прежде, чем оклик Гарруса отразился от разрушенных стен. Кайден выпрямился; всё внутри сжалось. Он собрался духом и пошел на зов, осторожно спускаясь по ненадежным подмосткам вниз, в помещение, некогда бывшее декоративным садом под главной сценой. Место последней битвы Властелина, воплощенного в теле Сарена, превратилось в обугленные развалины: трава была выжжена, земля взрыта вздыбившимися кусками разбитого фундамента.

Турианец стоял на коленях, припав головой к земле, всматриваясь в небольшой зазор под гладким пологим массивом из темно **-** синего металла. Было очевидно, что этот кусок, как и многие другие, разбросанные по огромной зале, не были частью Цитадели. Отломанная часть Жнеца словно впитывала свет, излучая при этом аномальный отблеск, что не казалось понятным даже интуитивно. От слишком пристального взгляда на него головная боль Кайдена только усилилась.

Гаррус сел на колени и молча указал вниз, когда Кайден подошел ближе. Прогремевший позади грохот и ворчливое проклятие оповестило о приближении Рекса. Кроган воинственно оттолкнул мешавшие обломки с дороги и подошел к ним.

— Уверен? — спросил Рекс, переводя взгляд с турианца на металлическое перекрытие.

— Да, уверен! — отрезал Гаррус. — Там должно быть пространство, но... я не знаю. Сложно разглядеть, только... — он замолчал, нервно шевеля мандибулами.

Кайден осмотрел размеры вражеской глыбы, пытаясь прикинуть, как можно её поднять. На первый взгляд здесь было не меньше массы «Мако». _Пространство_... Крохотный огонек надежды вспыхнул, сопротивляясь всем попыткам разума погасить его. _Понадобится экскаватор или кран_...

— Хорошо, мы подымем, — безапелляционно заявил Рекс и ткнул пальцем на Гарруса. — А ты не мешкай, Вакариан.

Кайден в недоумении воззрился на наемника, едва ли расслышав согласие Гарруса. Рекс протопал огроменными трехпалыми лапами по рыхлой земле для пущей устойчивости. Его биотический ореол засиял, и он выжидающе уставился на Кайдена.

_Ты не оставишь тело своего воеводы погребенным. Мертвой или..._

Кайден, дыша глубоко, машинально встал в позицию, позволив глазам расслабиться, и вызывающая громада синтетического бога поплыла, теряя четкость. Гравитация в зале Совета была аномально слабой, но всё же твердой как скала и необъятной словно колодец.

Он почувствовал, как гравитация над головой начинает искажаться. Однако вместо ставки на резкий подъем, незаменимый в бою, в этот раз Рекс концентрировал поле медленно. Кайден потянулся и добавил свою энергию, пытаясь заставить истощенные нервы уравновесить сцепление, дополняя, но не соперничая с кроганом. Мелкие обломки и декоративные камни начали подыматься в воздух, когда гравитационное поле исчезло, а затем сменило направление воздействия.

Огромная глыба металла затрещала.

 _Ещё_. Мысль о том, что он должен во что бы то ни стало поднять её, безжалостно билась в голове. В отчаянии, не имея ничего иного, он сделал то, что не позволял себе пятнадцать лет: высвободил всю ярость, агонию, подпитывая их опрометчивой надеждой — всё, что скопилось внутри, порождая энергию каждой клеткой тела. Позади Рекс издал гортанный боевой клич, и напор окреп, когда два поля слились в один бурлящий шторм темной энергии.

Тяжелый обломок Властелина стал медленно подниматься.

— Держите! — откуда **-** то рядом раздался крик Гарруса.

В голове всё разрывалось на части, но Кайден боролся, подпитывая поле. Глаза стала медленно застилать темная пелена. И, кажется, спустя вечность турианец воскликнул:

— Чисто!

Кайден в то же мгновение отпустил поле, чувствуя себя настолько вымотанным, словно из него силой вырвали душу. В закрытом пространстве раздался глухой грохот — кусок темного металла рухнул на землю. Ударная волна прошлась по ногам, и мир опасно накренился. Темнота подступила ближе, поглощая сознание.

Внезапный резкий звук вырвал его из желанных объятий беспамятства. Он стоял на коленях, опираясь локтями о землю, тяжело и прерывисто дыша от полного истощения. Вкус крови осел на губах, и Кайден открыл глаза: она текла рекой из носа, капая на пол. Раскаленный укол боли пронзил затылок.

Звук раздался вновь, и в отрывистом повелительном крике Кайден услышал свое имя, проникшее сквозь затмивший разум туман и подталкивающее обратно к реальности. Он поднял глаза в направлении зова, заставляя себя сконцентрировать зрение.

И сердце забилось где **-** то в горле. Всего в нескольких шагах от него Гаррус, стоя коленями в грязи, прижимал к себе тело в темно **-** зеленой броне. Огромный безобразный разрез рассекал спину Шепард, от левого плеча наискось, пронзая силовую установку бронекостюма. Обломки разрушенных композитных пластин иглами торчали вдоль окровавленной мышечной ткани. Аналогичный разрез шел параллельно по задней стороне левого бедра. Красные подтеки окрашивали броню в темный цвет.

Гаррус что **-** то бормотал, когда Кайден подполз ближе. Одно слово ударило словно молния, мгновенно проясняя сознание.

... _кровотечение_...

Всё исчезло. Ноющая боль и накатывающее истощение отошли на второй план, только стоило надежде вспыхнуть ревущим пламенем, рассеивая мрак. Мысленно он сконцентрировался, инстинктивно отгораживаясь от внезапно нахлынувшей паники. Она не поможет при работе с ранами.

Кайден быстро уложил Шепард на непострадавший правый бок, подложив под шлем кусок бетона для поддержки головы. Кровавый разрез вдоль спины вблизи оказался сплошным месивом, но самое сильное кровотечение удалось остановить. Гаррус в отчаянии не знал, что делать, и Кайден, схватив его за руки, показал, где нужно прижать плоть.

Бронекостюм Шепард был сильно поврежден и исцарапан с ног до головы — не только от падения, но и от долгого боя, через который они прошли. Налобная пластина её шлема вся измялась, а высокопрочное стекло визора пошло паутинами трещин. Кайден потянулся было к своей аптечке, но вспомнил, что она затерялась где **-** то в недрах разрушенной Башни. Он быстро огляделся, заметив, что по подмосткам к ним спускается Андерсон.

— Капитан! — крикнул Кайден. — Мне нужен медигель... аптечка, что **-** нибудь! Срочно!

Андерсон резко вскинул голову. Его глаза расширились, и он развернулся, отдавая приказ стоявшему наверху морпеху. Кайден снова повернулся к Шепард, осторожно проверяя обильность кровотечения из зажатой раны.

— Силовая установка убита начисто, — заметил Гаррус дрожащим голосом, осторожно наклонившись вперед, рассматривая броню. — Никогда такого не видел... должно быть, все контакты системы выгорели.

Кайден кивнул, машинально вытирая текущую из носа кровь тыльной стороной руки. Сложно было даже представить, что по иронии судьбы острый кусок обломка, поразивший Шепард, застрял в толстых жестких пластинах, защищавших силовую установку, и сдерживал кровотечение, пока они не подняли завал. При любом ином раскладе он бы рассек ей позвоночник.

Андерсон появился рядом с Кайденом, присел на колено и подал ему аптечку.

— Сержант Кеасани уехала с доктором Т’Сони, — быстро сообщил он. Кайден смутно припомнил имя медика из отряда Андерсона. — Но оставила пару аптечек. Придется справляться с тем, что есть.

— Справимся, сэр, — машинально ответил он. _Словно я позволю кому-то ещё вмешаться_.

Кайден работал быстро, запечатывая раны медигелем. Всплеск адреналина пошел на спад, и в голове прояснилось. Убедившись, что внешнее кровотечение остановилось, он взял Шепард за левую руку и, достав из аптечки тонкий инструмент, вскрыл крепление и снял перчатку. Затем зафиксировал небольшой ремешок с датчиками на её запястье и с помощью пары коротких команд на инструментроне перевел поступающие данные на экран визора.

В ожидании результатов снова накатило головокружение, но вскоре на дисплее высветились цифры. Кайден невольно задержал дыхание и выдохнул: сердечный ритм был медленным, но стабильным. Волна облегчения мощным потоком окатила его с головы до пят.

Сквозь туман послышался низкий голос Андерсона.

— Лейтенант?

— Кажется... состояние... стабильное, сэр, — доложил Кайден, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Но система медицинского экзоскелета не отвечает... Меня беспокоит, что могут быть внутренние повреждения. Чем быстрее мы доставим её в медотсек, тем лучше. Если она умрет здесь... — он замолчал. От этой мысли сжалось сердце.

Капитан кивнул; на его морщинистом лице отразилось облегчение.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Снаружи настоящий хаос. Всем нужно или свободное место в доке, или станция сброса заряда, а диспетчерская башня не отвечает. Каналы связи полностью перегружены. Но я что **-** нибудь придумаю.

Кайден благодарно кивнул. Андерсон встал и пошел прочь, активировав инструментрон.

Шепард внезапно пошевелилась, и сердце подскочило в груди. Следя за показателями жизнедеятельности, Кайден осторожно придержал её, чтобы она не перевалилась на поврежденную спину. Но она двигалась — и это было очень и очень хорошо. Её веки задрожали, и наконец она открыла глаза. Нахмурила брови и с явным усилием сконцентрировала взгляд на Кайдене, затем на Гаррусе.

— Привет, — сбивчиво выдавил Кайден, не в силах заставить себя сказать что **-** то ещё из **-** за кома в горле.

Шепард какое **-** то время смотрела на них сквозь разбитый визор.

— ... я так рада вас видеть, ребята, — наконец произнесла она хриплым голосом. — Где... — она замерла, поморщившись от легкого движения.

— Шепард, тебе лучше не двигаться, — вмешался Гаррус.

Её лицо перекосило от тревоги.

— ... чувствую себя танцполом, на котором отплясывали кроганы, — пожаловалась Шепард. — Все... все живы? Лиара...?

— Здесь капитан Андерсон, — пояснил Кайден. Рапорт пришел на ум сам собой — сказалась давняя привычка вкупе с тренировками. — Его транспортник доставил её на крейсер азари для медицинской помощи. Все остальные в норме.

— Андерсон... хорошо, — Шепард выдохнула и немного расслабилась.

Кайден подозревал, что, даже стоя одной ногой в могиле, она всё равно не перестанет быть командиром.

— Мы же... победили, да? — наконец спросила она.

— Да, — Кайден выдавил уставшую улыбку. Гаррус кивнул, разведя мандибулами. Излишне просто сказано для такой победы, но всё равно хорошо.

— Хотя и оказались в эпицентре посмертной агонии Властелина, — добавил турианец. — Ты полностью исчезла из сети, Шепард. Мы думали... о худшем.

Шепард хмыкнула, криво улыбнувшись:

— Надо же было это железяке сделать гадость напоследок.

За спиной Кайдена раздался короткий лающий смешок. Над плечом нависла длинная тень, когда Рекс склонился над лежачим командиром.

— Бха! Жнец явился лично, чтобы тебя убить, и облажался, — прорычал кроган. — И даже камнепадом тебя не прибил.

Рекс потоптался на месте и поднял на всеобщее обозрение какой **-** то предмет в правой руке. Кайдена передернуло: это был лишенный челюсти турианский череп, почерневшей от чужеродной энергии Властелина, со свисающими нитями обожженной плоти. Мало что узнаваемого осталось от бывшего Спектра, кроме обугленных искореженных кабелей и имплантов.

Мгновение все молчали, рассматривая череп. Была в нем какая **-** то фатальная завершенность.

— Я же обещала тебе голову Сарена? — тихо произнесла Шепард. — Забирай.

— Всё верно, обещала, — Рекс осмотрел жуткий трофей со всех сторон и полюбовался на него с расстояния вытянутой руки. — Рад, что ты не забыла. Надо перемолоть его и подать с бифштексом. Да я бы сейчас сожрал двух варренов за раз, — он снова воззрился на них алым глазом.

— Давай, Вакариан, — кроган наклонился и, схватив Гарруса за тяжелый воротник, с легкостью поставил турианца на ноги. — Андерсону надо будет пришвартовать здесь шаттл, и я не собираюсь разгребать завалы один.

— Если вы найдете что **-** то, из чего можно будет сделать носилки, будет неплохо, — предложил Кайден, даже не собираясь двигаться с места.

Гаррус согласно кивнул и с неохотой поплелся за Рексом.

Кайден почувствовал, что головная боль и всепожирающая усталость снова стали брать верх; на затылок навалилась тяжесть и закружилась голова, когда он ссутулился. Больше всего хотелось провалиться в небытие, подальше от тревожащих цифр на дисплее визора и терзающего страха.

Но он был нужен, поэтому упрямо цеплялся за реальность. Кайден опустил взгляд — карие глаза внимательно наблюдали за ним.

Шепард слегка нахмурилась при виде его вымотанного вида и слабым голосом спросила:

— Я же... вернулась, ведь так?

Кайден сглотнул:

— Вообще **-** то... нет, — пробормотал он срывающимся голосом и неловко провел тыльной стороной руки по глазам.

— Не... — её голос оборвался, взгляд поплыл, а глаза закатились.

— Эй! — Кайден наклонился и просунул ладонь под шлем, когда её голова поникла. — Шепард... Проклятье, приди же в себя! — показатель её кровяного давления заколебался.

Мышцы её лица дернулись; она осторожно протянула руку и переплела свои пальцы с его.

— Не волнуйся... — неразборчиво пробормотала она, и на её губах засияла легкая улыбка. — ...всё будет хорошо. В выживании... мне нет равных.


	25. Вечность

Кайден потерял счёт времени.

В первый раз он пришел в себя с гудящей головой и, моргая от расплывающегося света, узнал затемненный медотсек «Нормандии». Он вспомнил, как сквозь сон видел доктора Чаквас. Она приходила, чтобы ввести обезболивающее и успокоительное. Кайден оглянулся и краем глаза заметил слева на кровати Шепард; вместе с новым приступом боли он испытал облегчение и снова провалился в беспамятство.

Когда он проснулся во второй раз, Шепард уже не было. Доктор Чаквас на его вопрос о местонахождении командира закатила глаза и проворчала, что Совет потребовал встречи с капитаном, как только та сможет встать на ноги. Так что неудивительно, что Шепард решила сбежать при первой же возможности, и доктор страшно негодовала. Чаквас также ясно дала понять, что никто больше не ускользнет из медотсека, пока она сама не посчитает его приемлемо выздоровевшим.

Кайдена отпустили через полтора дня. Его шатало; он чувствовал себя помятым, но относительно целым. Уровень сахара и электролитов в крови наконец **-** то восстановился после чрезмерного биотического истощения.

Впрочем, податься всё равно было некуда. Корабль снова заблокировали, на топливной станции, без доступа к пусковой башне. Кроме того, никто из членов экипажа не имел права контактировать с внешним миром без специального разрешения старпома Прессли. Им было дозволено написать сообщения родным, что все живы и здоровы, но даже они подверглись цензуре. Кайден как офицер должен был вычитывать письма на предмет передачи секретной информации. Хотя все писали коротко и ясно: «Мы ещё дышим».

«Нормандия» казалась странно опустевшей. Инопланетяне не вернулись на корабль после объявления блокировки. Гаррус остался на земле, чтобы помочь бывшим сослуживцам СБЦ восстановить порядок, а Рекс исчез в недрах разрушенной станции. Сейчас, когда Сарен был мёртв, кодекс наёмника звал крогана следовать своей дорогой. Кайден поймал себя на мысли, что ему сильно не хватает лёгкого смеха Эшли, оживленных разговоров Гарруса с Тали и даже присутствия скромной умницы Лиары.

После трёх дней заключения настроение на корабле начало накаляться. Прессли только и оставалось, что кормить экипаж заверениями, что капитан Шепард жива, а Цитадель очищена от полчищ гетов. Как и предполагалось, это не мешало остальным строить домыслы и распространять слухи.

Кайден в основном держался особняком, избегая Джокера и вступая в разговоры или споры, только чтобы поддержать боевой дух команды. Но даже его совсем немалые запасы терпения начали истощаться после долгих часов относительной изоляции.

Он беспокоился о Шепард. Беспокоился, что ничего не слышал о ней. Знал, что она, скорее всего, тоже связана приказами, но это не мешало негодовать из-за отсутствия связи. Беспокоился, что будет с ними, если «они» вообще ещё существовало. Старался не думать о проведенной ночи, но неизменно терпел фиаско.

И наконец всё закончилось. Никто на корабле не пропустил красноречивый звук отсоединяющихся стыковочных зажимов и мягкое гудение включившихся маневренных двигателей. Пришло сообщение — всему экипажу собраться на главной палубе. Эйфория и волнение в равной мере кипели в шуме разговоров, эхом разносившихся по коридорам небольшого фрегата.

Минутой позже, с личного коммуникатора Кайдена раздался тихий сигнал, оповестивший о входящем сообщении. Сердце рикошетом застучало в груди, когда он увидел, что оно пришло от Шепард по защищенному каналу. Набор чисел, на первый взгляд бессмысленных, после изучения сложился в адрес в Президиуме и разрешение на допуск.

Так что неудивительно, что его распирало от нетерпения, пока он стоял в стороне от платформы БИЦ, сцепив руки за спиной в вольной стойке. Он честно пытался заставить время течь быстрее одной лишь силой мысли, когда рядом с ним неожиданно встал Джокер. Пилот опирался на костыли, но всё же держался более **-** менее прямо.

Двое мужчин стояли молча некоторое время; гудение корабля и приглушенные разговоры наполняли помещение белым шумом.

— Как думаешь, если я заморожу Прессли стазисным полем и свалю через шлюз, это плохо отразится на моем послужном списке? — рискнул начать разговор Кайден, не оглядываясь и понизив голос, чтобы окружающие их не слышали.

— Не знаю, — протянул Джокер. — А это будет рассматриваться до или после военного трибунала по обвинению в побратимских отношениях с вышестоящим офицером?

Кайден смотрел прямо перед собой, пытаясь оценить его намерения.

— У нас будут проблемы? — спокойно поинтересовался он.

Джокер не отвечал несколько долгих секунд.

— Да не, просто подкалываю тебя, — наконец заявил он, и в его словах послышалась знакомая усмешка. — Для одной жизни я потерял слишком много друзей.

Кайден тяжело вздохнул.

Список потерь Альянса оказался пугающе длинным, но у него не было никакого желания только просмотреть имена. Оцепенение сковывало его каждый раз, когда он натыкался на знакомых. Казалось важным прочитать _все_ имена, чтобы попытаться осознать масштаб конфликта и те жертвы, которые были принесены для победы над Властелином.

И это отвлекало, хотя бы на время.

Джокер рядом тихо засмеялся:

— Да ладно, выражение твоего лица было бесценно, когда я вызвал Шепард и обломал тебе всё удовольствие. Будет согревать меня ночами.

Кайден очень сильно постарался стать самой невозмутимостью во плоти.

Джокер между делом внимательно рассматривал ногти:

— Предупреди только заранее, если решишь сломать мне ноги. Попрошу дока запастись штифтами.

— Слишком просто, — мрачно заметил Кайден. — Я дождусь, пока ты заснешь, и перезагружу систему аварийной блокировки твоей капсулы. И немного покручу на полной громкости по общим каналам твоё любимое, но безвкусное детское шоу.

Джокер втянул воздух сквозь зубы:

— Но это же... просто _неприлично_.

Кайден уже собрался напомнить, что опасно донимать человека, который не только знает, где ты спишь, но и знает коды доступа к твоей постели, когда старпом Прессли широким шагом вышел из связной рубки и взошел на капитанский мостик. Окружающие разговоры мгновенно затихли, и собравшийся экипаж поспешно отдал честь.

Стоило отдать ему должное. Прессли понимал, что быть многословным в такой момент может быть вредно для здоровья, поэтому высказал всё, что хотел, решительно и быстро. Кайден уже знал, о чём будет говорить старпом, и мысленно прокручивал в голове маршрут до адреса в Президиуме, стараясь в нетерпении не ёрзать на месте. По большей части речь шла об осмотрительности и секретности; команде было запрещено распространяться о последних событиях до особого распоряжения.

— Нашел, чем удивить, — подытожил Джокер, когда Прессли закончил, и большую часть экипажа как ветром сдуло. — Как думаешь, приличные бары уже открыты?

— На станции, полной солдат? — рассеянно ответил Кайден, в десятый раз проверяя сообщение на коммуникаторе. — Если нет — они мало что понимают в бизнесе.

Джокер, вскинув бровь, смерил его взглядом и вздохнул:

— Иди, а то схватишь обширный инфаркт прямо здесь. Когда будешь на земле, захвати мне пива, а потом расскажешь, что там интересного творится.

— Конечно, — с усмешкой кивнул Кайден.

— Увидимся, — Джокер подтянул к себе костыли и поплелся в сторону нижней палубы.

Кайдену стоило огромных усилий не рвануть с места в карьер и дойти спокойным шагом до шлюза, затем — до лифта. СБЦ жужжало как большой рассерженный улей — агенты всех рас сновали вокруг. Знакомый главный холл был испещрен следами выстрелов и ожогами от плазменных взрывов — геты штурмовали выход на Президиум. По всей длине поврежденных стен стояли самодельные мемориалы павшим защитникам.

Напоминания о битве были везде по пути, которым он следовал. Тела погибших убрали, как и «зубы дракона», но шрамы жестокой атаки Сарена исполосовали весь Президиум. Агенты СБЦ патрулировали улицы небольшими группами, проверяя ID у прохожих и отводя транспортный поток подальше от жизненно важных объектов. Их сопровождали отряды самых что ни есть разношерстных военных для поддержания порядка, пока инфраструктура не будет восстановлена надлежащим образом.

Кайден переносил проверки ID с плохо сдерживаемым нетерпением. Особенно, когда выяснялось, кто он такой — приходилось отваживать слишком проникшихся почтением и отбиваться от предложений военного эскорта до места назначения.

Поэтому он выдохнул с облегчением, наконец **-** то добравшись до жилого комплекса и пройдя внутрь через двери, защищенные системой сканирования сетчатки глаза. Никогда ещё он не был настолько благодарен чрезмерным мерам безопасности.

По сравнению с шумным и многолюдным Президиумом в жилом доме было до жути тихо. Видимо, атака гетов прошла мимо этого комплекса. Попади он сюда немного раньше — и вид с высоты птичьего полета из плавно скользящего лифта, расположенного на покатой стороне кольца Президиума, был бы захватывающим. Но сейчас Кайден едва ли заметил его или выложенный мозаикой коридор, ища в мягко светящихся голографических номерах нужный.

И найдя его, остановился, стараясь собраться с мыслями; нахлынуло волнение вкупе с предвкушением. Он прикусил губу и, потянувшись, дотронулся до дверной панели. Автоматический замок запиликал, опознав его сигнал, и дверь отворилась с мягким шипением. Кайден зашел внутрь и огляделся.

Комната за дверью оказалась просторной, но небольшой, с высокими потолками и изящно изогнутыми стенами, типичными для архитектурных решений азари. Небольшая, но практичная на первый взгляд кухня соседствовала с застеленным ковролином залом, где широкий диван стоял напротив плоского голопроектора. С другой стороны виднелась приоткрытая дверь.

Кайден не стал окликать Шепард и, неслышно ступая по мягкому покрытию, подошел к двери. Комната за ней была обставлена по **-** спартански: большую часть пространства занимала широкая низкая кровать, застеленная светло **-** голубым покрывалом. Левая стена к собой большое эркерное окно; с выходом на балкон и видом на Президиум.

Свет падал сквозь слегка затемненное стекло на Шепард. Она лежала на кровати, свернувшись почти в той же позе, в которой Кайден видел её в последний раз. Небольшая выпуклость на плече, скрытая тканью легкой рубашки, подсказывала, что заживление раны идет хорошо. Её лицо было умиротворенным, волосы свободно разметались по подушке. Рядом с рукой лежал датапад, который она, видимо, выронила, когда задремала.

Кайден крепко схватился за косяк. Все эмоции, тщательно запираемые внутри в течение последних двух дней, прорвались сквозь стены самообладания. В голове боролись два импульса — броситься вперед и позволить ей поспать.

Кайден отступил от двери, неуверенно прошел по зале и присел на край дивана. Он обмяк и уронил лицо в ладони, вздрогнув, когда снова нахлынули агонические воспоминания о событиях в Башне Цитадели.

_Боже, что я делаю? Притворяюсь, будто имею право жить нормальной жизнью и могу просто..._

Внезапно диван рядом просел под чужим весом. Он поднял глаза, когда Шепард отвела его руки от лица и прильнула ближе.

— Кай... — произнес он дрогнувшим голосом, впервые с момента их встречи назвав её по имени.

— Видишь, это не так уж сложно, — мягко улыбнулась она, продолжая обнимать.

_Сложнее, чем ты можешь себе представить._

Но он понимал, что пересек ещё одну черту, и та часть его, что упрямо сопротивлялась, наконец сдалась. Он подвинулся, осторожно увлекая её за собой, и откинулся на мягкий подлокотник, вытянув ноги. Шепард удобно расположилась между ним и спинкой дивана, тем не менее осторожничая с поврежденной спиной, и положила голову на его плечо, как в ночь перед Илосом. Пострадавшие ребра тут же дали о себе знать, но Кайден решил, что перетерпит.

— Прости... всё было так долго, — тихо сказала она. — Совет только и делает что вещает, высшие чины Альянса занялись бессмысленной панической деятельностью, всем кому не лень надо со мной переговорить, всем нужен подробный отчёт от и до... всё засекречено, у меня отваливается плечо, из **-** за медикаментов я еле двигаюсь, но всё, чего я хотела последние три дня — оказаться здесь, с тобой.

Кайдена накрыла волна облегчения, и узел из противоречий и сомнений, медленно затягивающийся с момента пробуждения, начал расплетаться.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Шепард.

— Уже лучше, — пробормотал он, крепче прижимая её к себе.

В благотворной тишине, не нарушаемой даже повсеместным гулом корабельных систем, он впитывал тепло и запах её тела, ощущение ровного медленного дыхания, позволяя напряжению последних дней постепенно раствориться.

_Постоянно беспокоясь о том, чего мне будет стоить самоконтроль, но больше — как много он от меня оставит._

_Но я такой, какой есть. Она, кажется, совсем не против._

Немного погодя, Шепард вроде бы снова заснула, но он не возражал лежать так часами, если потребуется. Он тоже начал дремать, когда она зашевелилась:

— Кайден...

— М **-** м?

— Что бы это ни было, между нами... я думаю, за это стоит бороться.

— Я очень рад это слышать, — ответил он, предпочитая говорить прямо.

— Но... я до сих пор не знаю, что это значит, — наконец пробормотала Шепард. — Будет непросто... Я всё ещё Спектр.

— Я знаю, — он рассеянно пригладил выбившуюся прядь её волос. — Другого и не ожидал.

— Всё, что мы сделали, было далеко не по правилам, но... я не жалею, — продолжила она.

— Я тоже, — Кайден был немного удивлен, как серьезно это прозвучало.

— Знаешь, в глубине души... за это я и сражалась, — тихо тек её голос. — За право быть эгоистом. И за многое другое. За легкомысленные нелогичные связи, что тянутся от одного человека к другому и — в конце концов — охватывают всех нас.

Шепард легко провела кончиками пальцев по его груди.

— За всё... что машинам никогда не понять.

Кайден уткнулся носом в её макушку. Что **-** то в нём твердило, что это лишь оправдание — но он не был в этом так уверен, как несколько месяцев назад. Даже знание о существовании силы вроде Жнецов стало подтачивать его уверенность в правильности своих давно придерживаемых приоритетов. Но если отбросить прагматические размышления, её слова глубоко в сердце осчастливили его.

— Тебе удалось навестить Лиару? — спросил он.

— Да, заходила к ней пару раз, — ответила Шепард. — Она поправляется, хотя сначала её состояние было критическим. Нам повезло, что Андерсон подоспел вовремя.

И тут же скривилась:

— Не представляю, как жить дальше с мыслью, что я сделала из археолога боевого ветерана...

— Она сама решила сражаться за нас, — парировал Кайден.

— Я знаю. Просто хотелось бы думать, что в мире и так полно солдат. Но странно представить, что _для нас_ борьба с Сареном может стать самым важным событием в жизни, для неё же — это всего лишь пара месяцев из тысячи лет опыта.

— Так, давай без высоких материй, у меня сейчас голова разболится, — мягко попенял ей Кайден. — А куда пропала Тали?

— Она совершила грандиозную ошибку, предложив СБЦ помощь с восстановлением их внутренней сети. Её способности снискали ей немало последователей, и нам придется втайне вывозить её со станции, если она захочет вернуться домой.

Кайден усмехнулся:

— Слухи расходятся быстро. Мне пришлось отбиваться от сопровождения, чтобы добраться сюда.

— Я наружу практически не выходила, — устало выдохнула Шепард. — Доктор Чаквас сказала при любой возможности соблюдать постельный режим... А они всё равно пытаются решить, хотят они отдать меня под трибунал или не хотят.

— Что **-** что? — недоверчиво нахмурился Кайден, когда его охватила волна беспокойства.

Шепард многострадально вздохнула:

— Андерсон считает, что это по большей части военная истерия. Политика адмиралов. Высшему командованию надо построжиться, чтобы все видели, что, независимо от обстоятельств, они не будут потворствовать опрометчивым незаконным действиям капитана корабля. С другой стороны возникает вопрос о законности того приказа. У Удины не было военных полномочий, чтобы списать мой экипаж на землю, так что технически такое решение принял Совет и — в отношении меня как Спектра. И тогда ситуация не затрагивает интересов Альянса.

Кайден слегка усмехнулся:

— Понятно, юрисдикция.

— Не хотелось бы мне выступать адвокатом в этом деле, но да, — ответила Шепард. — Хотя нас поддерживает Хакет, а у него хорошие связи.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — раздраженно заметил Кайден. — Если вспомнить, сколько дерьма мы за ним прибрали...

Шепард рассмеялась:

— Мы всегда можем оставить у него на лужайке перед домом обезвреженный ядерный зонд — чтобы освежить память. Но, кроме высшего командования, мало кто знает, что приказ о блокировке вообще существовал, — продолжила она рассказ. — В конечном счете Андерсон думает, что всё сойдет на нет. Слишком много людей знают, что мы сделали, а с учетом потерь среди кораблей Альянса, политически верным будет решение провозгласить нас героями, а не судить за нарушение устава. Совет думает в том же направлении. Сарен и так изрядно подпортил репутацию Спектров. Не стоит добивать их, опорочив ещё одного.

— И это после того, как мы спасли их жизни... — с сарказмом добавил Кайден.

Шепард пожала плечами:

— Они до сих пор спорят, что делать дальше с правдой о Цитадели и Жнецах. Ты ведь заметил, что в новостях о них не сказано ни слова, а Властелин упоминается только как невиданный ранее дредноут гетов... информация о его разумности глубоко засекречена.

Кайден нахмурился, глядя в потолок:

— Мне кажется, что не стоит скрывать правду...

— Мне тоже, — согласилась Шепард. — Но чего мы добьемся этой правдой? Социальной и экономической паники со всеми вытекающими? А ведь ещё есть опасения, что правда положит начало новым культам, людям, которые будут пытаться работать _на Жнецов_ , движимые той же логикой, что и Сарен. Они будут уверены, что Жнецы _— боги_ , и пойдут против своих же.

— Вот вам и ожившая фантазия каждого одержимого смертью безумца.

— Да уж, — кивнула Шепард. — Я думала... Я всё же склоняюсь к тому, что все должны знать правду. Нам понадобится беспрецедентный союз всех галактических миров, если мы хотим выжить при полномасштабном вторжении Жнецов. Мы можем предположить, что у Жнецов есть запасной план на случай провала первоначального, но когда они воплотят его в жизнь, остается только гадать. Может быть, завтра, а может быть, через пять тысяч лет. Они существуют в масштабах времени, которые неподвластны даже азари. И, честно, я буду рада, если _кто-то ещё_ решит этот вопрос, а то у меня и своих в избытке... — она поерзала, замолчав.

По её телу пробежала дрожь.

— Я скучаю по Эш, — тихо призналась она.

Кайден прикрыл глаза, чувствуя укол вины. Поражение Сарена притупило его остроту, принося утешение, что смерть Эшли была не напрасной. Но он подозревал, что понадобится время, прежде чем при упоминании её имени боль прекратит его терзать.

— Я тоже, — наконец произнес он, крепче обнимая ее. — У тебя же совсем не было времени, чтобы попрощаться?

Шепард слегка покачала головой.

— Ни на что не было времени, — произнесла она дрожащим голосом. — Я не могла, надо было двигаться дальше, шаг за шагом, пока миссия не будет завершена. Всё. Эш, «Цербер»... Люди, которых... я думала, что знала... никто из нас не был образцом для подражания, но...

Шепард, казалось, ушла в себя.

— Но я не могу избавиться от чувства, что если бы я в своё время приняла иные решения, то была бы там и делала что **-** то ужасное. Я никогда не была святой... Но в последние дни люди общались со мной, словно с каким **-** то спасителем... Они говорят «героиня», а я только и могу что думать о Кахоку, о Тумсе, о тех колонистах с Нодакруса, и меня просто выворачивает.

Кайден нахмурился:

— Прекрати, Кай...

— Знаю, — прошептала Шепард, сделав глубокий выдох и содрогнувшись всем телом. — То что ты сказал... было правильным. Не «Цербер» решает, кто я есть сейчас... Головой я это понимаю, но мне нужно время, чтобы это осознать и принять, — она потерла глаза.

Кайден мягко провел пальцами вдоль её подбородка.

— Может быть, ты должна была стать именно такой, чтобы победить Жнецов. И твоя беспринципность также важна для этой цели, как и твоя человечность.

Шепард надолго притихла.

— Вот так просто? — наконец **-** то прошептала она непривычно слабым голосом.

Кайден пожал плечами:

— А зачем всё усложнять? Разве ты можешь оценивать поведение Властелина той же моралью, что и нас? Будешь об этом много думать, загонишь себя в угол и изведешь.

Кайден почувствовал, как она усмехнулась.

— Ладно **-** ладно, обычно я так делаю, — признал он. — Но... может быть, именно поэтому я знаю, о чём говорю. Всё это сложно осознать, так как данные... неизмеримы для нашего понимания. Хорошо, если спасена одна жизнь, но триллион? А ты... _ты_ сделала же это.

— _Мы_ сделали... — устало возразила Шепард.

— Ты быстро говоришь «мы» и не ценишь того, что сделала сама. Ведь именно у _тебя_ хватило силы воли, чтобы понять предупреждение с протеанского маяка, чтобы отстаивать то, что ты считала правильным, перед Советом, чтобы рискнуть всем и бросить вызов своим и чужим, когда все от нас отвернулись. _Ты_ принимала все решения. Не мы. И я не думаю, что кто **-** то их нас действительно знает, чего тебе это стоило.

Шепард снова надолго притихла.

— Я же говорила тебе, как хорошо, когда рядом есть человек, кто рассуждает здраво? — наконец выдала она. — Самый большой недостаток звания... в том, что все меньше и меньше людей готовы сказать, что ты творишь дичь.

— Или, не дай боже, что ты просто человек, — добавил Кайден.

— Я не человек, я Спектр, — пренебрежительно прыснула она. — Умею рычать, шипеть и делать другие страшные штуки.

— Когда научишься проходить сквозь стены, скажи. Пока что у меня есть доказательства, что не можешь, — он проскользнул ладонью под легкую ткань её рубашки и стал гладить её мягкую кожу.

Шепард приподнялась на локте и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Вот нечестно подкидывать мне такие идеи, пока у меня болит спина, — заявила она с легким упреком.

Кайден усмехнулся:

— Я могу быть терпеливым.

— Может быть, _ты_ можешь... — Шепард наклонилась вперед и прижалась к его губам в долгом поцелуе.

Горячая волна прошила его тело — чувство, наполненное обещанием, что в следующий раз они проведут время вместе.

Шепард отстранилась, но осталась рядом:

— Но, пока я не научусь делать это с помощью разума, кажется, придется _мне_ стать терпеливой.

— Объять вечность? — криво усмехнулся Кайден.

Шепард закатила глаза.

— У меня нет вечности, — мягко возразила она. — И подозреваю, что однажды Смерти надоест, что я пропускаю назначенные встречи.

— Зачем ты так говоришь? — с болью в голосе спросил Кайден.

Шепард склонила голову набок:

— Что? Это правда. Сомневаюсь, что многие Спектры дожили до старости.

— Возможно... — Кайден снова обнял её покрепче. — Но дай мне несколько дней отдыха от суровой реальности, ладно?

— О, так у нас в запасе больше, чем несколько дней, — лукаво улыбнулась Шепард. — Мне кажется, небольшой отпуск я заслужила и намерена попрактиковаться, чтобы _объять момент_ , — от легких хищных ноток в её голосе кровь вскипела от прилива возбуждения.

Кайден встретил взгляд её карих глаз, внезапно осознав, что ничто другое в мире попросту неважно.

 _Моя жизнь не была нормальной даже до моего рождения. Не существует идеала, но на краткое мгновение я был близок, чтобы его постичь_.

21.03.2020 **-** 15.07.2020

**Author's Note:**

> Произведение не преследует извлечения коммерческой выгоды, размещение на иных ресурсах возможно с моего письменного согласия.


End file.
